Lost in Bella & Edward
by Arc Morpheus
Summary: The moment Bella looked at Edward she knows that she has never felt like this before, Except she can't shake the feeling that she has...with him...a boy she doesn't even remember ever setting eyes on before...Will her attempt to find out destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**Summary: **The moment Bella looked at Edward she knows that she has never felt like this before, Except she can't shake the feeling that she has...with him...a boy she doesn't even remember ever setting eyes on before...Will her attempt to find out destroy them?

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. When I started this story I never knew where it would end, but it has led me to a wonderful world of people who I have the honour to now call my friends.**

**I'm very, very excited about this story, so let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**LOST IN EDWARD…..**

**EPOV**

Around midnight, her eyes at last took shape. The look in them was warmly feline, half determined and half tentative...but all trouble.

Yes, they were just right, those chocolate brown eyes. Rising up to her fine, elegant brows, just inches from her long brown cascading hair. He picked up his charcoals and started to define the lips, using his thumb to smudge across the lips to make the pout perfect.

Edward held the paper at arm's length to assess the progress. It was hard working without Bella here, but this was all he had left to remind him of his love, the love he had walked away from, no, the love he had left behind him.

Since he arrived in Rio, he had been careful not to dwell too long on the memories that were haunting his soul. Ha Ha 'soul' he thought!

Everyday his thoughts of Bella were more difficult to push from his perfect recall of a memory, but he must try.

Edward did not care where he would end this so called living, if you could call his miserable existence a living. As long as it was not there in Forks where he had left his heart in pieces with the only person who would ever really know, accept and love him for being what he was.

He leaned back to look at his drawings scattered all over the floor and desk of his room. This lifeless paper, cruel impostor, was the only way he had of carrying her with him.

It was times like this that he envied humans who could sleep to escape the constant torment of the pictures in their minds.

But he knew that even if he could sleep, there would not be any peace for him.

The past six months had been his own personal hell, a hell of his creation. If he could only believe that Bella was better without him, that she had moved on, then at least it would have been worth the agony.

Edward knew that day by day, minute by minute, that he was crumbling. At first his mind replayed all the images of that dark day when he told Bella 'I don't want you to come.' He thought that she would fight back but as she looked into his golden eyes all she saw was nothing but hard, cold determination. In his mind Edward had already departed… detached his heart and left her.

**LOST IN BELLA….**

**BPOV**

Bella sat looking out of the window as Charlie stared at his daughter and wondered how he could reach inside her mind and make everything okay again. But he knew that like him, she would never function properly again. She was damaged goods…

Even after she seemed to accept the fact that they were all gone and never returning, she was still not getting better. It was like she was mourning their loss on a level he could not even comprehend. Something had to change…Bella had to change or so help him Charlie was going to go mad with grief himself.

_**Six months earlier…..**_

Bella knew from the moment her eyes made contact with Edward's that something bad was going to happen. Call it a sixth sense (Alice would have loved that she had that thought).

She approached Edward slowly but cautiously as she had a feeling of 'de ja vue' about the way he looked. Edward looked up and asked her to come for a walk with him. Bella felt this was a strange request but shrugged and said 'Sure.'

They walked for a while in silence before Edward turned and blurted out that he was leaving that day and that Bella was not wanted anymore in his life, that she would be better off without him. Bella tried to reason with Edward but nothing was going to change his mind.

She was shocked at his attitude and callous words but when he said 'I don't want you to come,' all Bella heard in her mind was 'He doesn't want me' and she felt her heart tear in two. She sucked in her breath, wishing silently for him to take back his words.

Edward walked her back to the front of the house and then turned and walked away into the darkness, disappearing like a ghostly shadow…that's when Bella remembered this was from a dream. No, not a dream, but from her nightmares where she chased Edward but could not catch him.

And that's where Charlie found her…in a crumpled heap beside her truck. At first he thought she had been attacked. Slowly he coaxed from her that Edward was gone along with all of the Cullen family and behind them they had left a totally destroyed Bella.

That's what the past six months had been like.

Bella was a lifeless soul wandering around in a world that barely touched her. She rarely slept and when she did, it was in between the nightmares and tears. Her daily life was nonexistent. Even Mike, Jessica and Angela eventually gave up trying to be her friend, seeing it as a lost cause or a mental problem they could never solve.

But that was all about to change…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. When I started this story I never knew where it would end, but it has led me to a wonderful world of people who I have the honour to now call my friends.**

**I'm very, very excited about this story, so let me know what you think.**

London, England

December

Since Edward had arrived in London from Rio to pursue his artistic longings to find the perfect muse, he had had to be careful. Carlisle had warned him that London was not as accepting of their kind as the new world had been to their family. However, Carlisle realized this was something Edward had to do… and do it alone. Therefore, he gave him his blessing and the contacts that would be more accommodating to their way of life.

Edward had been in the city only a few months. He'd found the contacts Carlisle had supplied to be very adaptable to his need of privacy. The house he was staying in was in Park Lane which overlooked Hyde Park so at least Edward could find a place to paint and sketch with quiet surroundings away from the bustle of London life.

It was here that at last he felt that his past could not find him and he could become just another lost artistic soul. It was also here on a cloudy, damp November morning, six months after setting foot on British soil, that his heart stopped (well would have if it still pumped)….

He lifted his eyes from his work and that's when he saw those warm chocolate eyes bearing down on him and it took all his strength to not scream out in despair. She had found him…she had somehow found a way back into his world…a world where no human, however tempting and beautiful, should ever want to belong.

"Isabella," he whispered under his breath, not from familiarity but to confirm to his own mind that it really was her.

He stood and turned to gather his sketches which were strewn across the grass at his feet. Suddenly there she was, so close beside him, bending to help him collect his work. She was wearing a plain simple blue dress that made her skin look like cream against the soft silk. Her long brown hair had come loose and fell from her braid. Edward almost reached out and touched her then…

'_Stop!_' his mind was shouting at him to control himself.

The look on her face as she saw the sweep of emotions and struggles cross his brow and into his eyes, was the look he'd sketched a thousand times but never perfected.

He could see the fire rising in her cheeks as she glanced from him to the drawings. Was she angry or embarrassed? He longed to know, but could not find the words to ask.

She drew nearer to him, her eyes still upon his drawings.

"You were drawing me?" Bella whispered so quietly that she was amazed he had heard her.

Edward finally found a voice to answer. "Forgive me, these where not for your eyes, only mine."

_Why did she not recognize me, was she playing a game?_

"Oh," she replied and began to turn away from him to resume her walk.

"Forgive me, I am being very rude. I don't mean to be…it's just…" he stammered.

Isabella turned back to Edward and waited for his explanation.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He waited for her to laugh and say 'Gotcha.'

When she replied, her startled tone reminded him how she had not yet grasped what lay behind his seeming attraction to her. His deadly attraction to Isabella.

"Is…Is… Isabella Marie Swan and the pleasure is all mine."

And that is how they met again.

Now he looked back at the sketches, not ashamed at being caught drawing her, but feeling worse, so much worse. A cold chill spread through his body as he realized that her discovery - the exposure of his feelings through his art - would destroy her. He should have been more careful.

Edward could not fathom why Bella had not recognized him and that is when he noticed a small scar on her left temple in the shape of a small moon.

Bella saw his stare and blushed as she pulled her hair forward to cover the scar. Edward looked away and hurriedly collected his work, the familiar warmth of her skin was pulling him into realms of fantasy that he would rather not face.

"I'm having the strangest feeling, but have we met before?" she whispered.

Edward felt as if a thousand horses had just taken his heart, shredded it into pieces, and laid his soul bare before her. He breathed in a sharp breath before he could answer. Before he could actually string the words together to make sense.

It was then he realized that Bella… his Bella really and truly did not remember him. What had happened? Why had he left her alone? What could have happened to make her forget his love?

_Selfish creature,_ Edward thought to himself, _this is what you wanted all along_. They say be careful what you wish for and now he knew those words would haunt him.

Forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- **I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. For without her encouragement I would simply not be...

Chapter 3

London, England

New Beginnings

**EPOV**

It had only been two hours since Edward had also fled from Hyde Park back to the relative safety of his apartment. He had spun around the room so fast packing and only stopped when it came to putting away the sketches of Bella that he crumbled and gave into his feelings.

His mind was in turmoil. That was Bella. His Bella, but why? How did she not know him? He had to find out. Slowly he picked up his phone and dialed the one person whom he hoped could answer his fears, Alice.

"Edward," the relief in her voice could be felt even over the phone.

"Alice, I need to speak to you about Bella." He waited but Alice still hadn't answered. "Alice, come on your worrying me," he pled.

I started speaking so fast that only Alice could hear and explained that I had just seen Bella in London, with another man and she hadn't recognized me. What had happened to her that wiped me out of her mind in a matter of months? I felt the fear in me rise as I said those words and realized then that my love for her had never left, it had only been hiding behind the fears I had made in my own mind.

"Edward, slow down and let me speak, please!" Alice was not in the mood for any dramatics today.

So I started to listen as Alice explained that Bella had been in a serious accident up at La Push about four months ago and that she had been in a coma for six weeks. When she came round she had no recall of whom or where she was. All she could remember was the man who had pulled her to safety. Jacob Black an old friend of the family.

Alice explained that for some reason when Bella was near Jacob she could not see Bella's future as it just melted away. That's how come she had not seen her fall or jump from that cliff because Jacob had been there with her.

When Edward heard Alice say 'jump,' a final piece of the puzzle clicked into place in his mind. Bella…jumped. No no no, he could not have put her into that place! He left to protect her, to make her life a normal happy life…_normal and happy do not go in the same sentence_…he felt the bile taste rise into his mouth as he thought…_Suicide_.

When he left that night Bella had no idea that he had been battling to keep her safe in his world, but his world was not for the mere mortal beings such as Bella. Edward took it upon himself to eradicate the threat to her from his world and in that moment he knew he would have to leave Bella to keep her from the wrath of the Volturi. When a vampire kills another vampire, the Volturi think that this is unavoidable, but to kill a fellow vampire to protect a human, a mere snack in their eyes, was punishable by death to you both.

It had been that day when Edward finally caught up with James, a nomad and exceptional tracker, who had been skirting around Forks for a few weeks and tore him to shreds and burned the pieces. He knew he had to leave his Bella for her own good; he had to find the strength to walk away. She was a human, she would recover and forget him eventually.

James had waited many centuries for Edward to choose a mate, so when he found Bella, James' deadly game started to take shape. He had decided to stalk and kill Bella in a revengeful way as retaliation for the loss of his partner Victoria. Victoria and Edward had history which eventually led to Victoria's death at the hands of the Volturi half a century before Bella was born.

He thanked Alice and hung up the phone and there he stayed frozen like a statue, all night, with just the torment of what he had done to her running through his vast and perfect memory.

And that's where he stayed until the sun rose on another foggy London morning in December. That's where, in that moment as the light started to strengthen through the window, that no matter how long it took, he knew he would make Bella's life a better happier place and that nothing would harm her again.

All night his mind had played over his memory of the day he left Bella in Forks and of how today in the park she had walked up and spoken to him like nothing had ever passed between them. That boy, Jacob Black as Alice had called him, why did he feel such jealousy and bitterness towards him? And that smell that was so weird and repugnant to him…what _was_ he?

As he thought the words in his mind, he knew…because during that brief meeting yesterday, he had seen the love and compassion that Jacob held secret from Bella and the world. That boy was in love with Bella…His Bella!

But worse than that, he saw what secret Jacob was keeping from Bella. He had tried to save her from one monster and yet he was a monster himself…a werewolf! He would deal with Jacob later, for now he had to concentrate his mind on Bella and her happiness.

He knew that she would never be the same Bella who had loved him. He dare not let that hope even start to build in his mind, but he could protect her from afar and be the Guardian Angel she so desperately needed. He would watch over her until the day she died and then he would find his own way of joining her finally…Forever. And maybe, just maybe, they could both be at peace together in a place that held only love and hope.

And so his time as Bella's Guardian Angel began…

**BPOV**

They returned back through Hyde Park to their hotel just off Park Lane. Jacob had not spoken a word to her since he grabbed her hand and dragged her off muttering under his breath about ' the danger of talking to weird strangers.' Bella thought Jacob was being rather rude but went with it for now as he was her only solid rock to cling to since waking up in that hospital room.

Bella thought back to where her rather ragged memory would let her start from. She remembered flashes of huge cold waves crashing into her small frame and smashing her against rocks. She saw just as her last breath was forced out of her, a face with the most beautiful golden eyes, eyes that she would never forget though she could not place the visage.

That was until today, for the first time since the accident, she had recalled _something_ from her past.

The young man in the park today who was sketching her, when he looked up and she saw those honey gold eyes and thick lashes that seemed familiar yet she could not work out the look he was giving her. It was the strangest expression she had ever seen or felt. It was as though she could see into his soul and for a split second she'd thought she heard him say 'Bella.' But that couldn't happen…right? She had only been in London a short while and had not met anyone outside of Jacob's friends and the hotel staff and besides, everyone called her Isabella here in London…_ Strange, very strange_.

Then there was the feeling that she had wanted to reach out and touch him. She felt like a moth being pulled to a flame, needing to move closer to the pale boy whose eyes seem to hold the worries of the world in them along with compassion but real fear as well at seeing Jacob and herself. She had wanted to hold him in her arms and say everything was okay. Which was weird as she was generally a shy restrained person who kept to herself.

But as she had moved closer, she'd never seen anyone move so quickly or awkwardly as he had when he gathered up his sketches, mumbling a quick apology and introduction before fleeing their company. She'd thought… _wow, those artistic types blow hot and cold_. That was until she'd noticed that he had left behind a small sketch and as she'd looked closer, realized it was a picture of her and him holding hands in a meadow…

But that could not be as I felt sure he had never seen me before today and how could he sketch that fast? No, there had to be another explanation. It was simply signed Edward.

Great, another mystery to add to my list. A list that usually started out with my name, where I was staying and oh yeah, try not to fall over today! Why would my memory not come back? I remembered what Charlie had said to me about our brain shutting down to protect itself and sometimes that was good thing, but I wanted to know _what _I was protecting myself from.

Everyone had been so good to me since the accident, but I was left with numerous unanswered questions.

What was I doing at La Push cliffs? Why was Jacob with me? Why can I remember my dad and everything after that time but nothing before? Charlie, my dad, says my life was just high school and friends…the usual teenage stuff, but something seemed to be missing from this. It all sounded so perfect, yet inside me there was this nagging feeling that my heart and head were on separate planes and that something had severed them and they just were not fitting back together properly.

Then there was Jacob, _my_ Jacob as everyone kept calling him.

I mean, I have feelings for him, but they are the kinds of feelings a sister would feel towards a big brother. We had slowly been piecing together my past but I felt everyone, including friends, were holding something back from me. What was so bad in my past that needed eradication from every fiber of my body and soul?

Then again, was I just imagining it? I looked at the journal I had started after the accident to try and see if there was anything I had written during those nights when I had awoken from the nightmares, screaming and crying with no recall of what I had seen…for I had been unable to see anything…and that's when it hit me as the small drawing I had tucked inside from the park fell out into my hands.

My life was too perfect, as if it had been written to be a happy Isabella story. I thought back to when my mom had sat down with me and gone through the photo albums of my life growing up with her in Arizona, all smiles and ballet classes.

But I could not walk two steps without stumbling!

I remembered Charlie telling me about how I came to Forks whilst mom was in Florida for a while. I had started high school, made friends with Angela, Jessica and Mike and that Jacob and I had spent time together but not boyfriend and girlfriend stuff although he and Billy, Jacob's dad, had often hoped that would change.

This just didn't feel like my life.

It felt like I did not fit into this world of high school and dances and typical teenage stuff. But without anything but a feeling to back up my thoughts, I was well and truly stuck in this bubble that felt like any day it was gonna burst and the fall out was not gonna be good.

I held the sketch in my hands, my fingers started to tremble as one word started to form in my mind. As I heard the word 'Edward' slip from my mouth my heart faltered for a second and it felt as if it had restarted all on its own. I felt sure that I had a known this boy before…_Impossible_…but that could not be and why was I shaking, no not shaking but quivering from the thought of his look?

How could this Edward in just one look, make me want to abandon everything and throw myself into his arms and never let go? It was then that I decided I needed new reading material as it was obvious that too much Wuthering Heights and Jane Austen were mixing with the atmosphere of being here in London. But, just for a moment, I let my imagination wander into those eyes and was surprised that it was where I fell asleep dreaming of Edward. My Edward, the angelic pale boy who just needed to be held…

**JPOV**

Jacob was sitting in his hotel suite mulling today's outing in the park over and over in his mind. He could not believe that Isabella had been so stupid as to approach a complete stranger and start a conversation! That was not Isabella's way, but then again, since the accident they had all been holding back so much from her about her past that even Jacob was beginning to wonder if they had all done the right thing.

He recalled the day when he was walking along the La Push cliffs with his friends. They had been cliff diving earlier and were walking back to the cliff tops to collect their belongings. As they walked, Jacob looked at the sky and saw the weather was turning for the worse so Paul and Embry decided they were going to call it quits and head back to the reservation.

Jacob said he was just gonna get his shirt that he had left at the top and catch up with them in a while. The clouds were beginning to look very menacing and Jacob had this strange feeling that something bad, very bad, was gonna happen.

That's when he saw her standing where he had jumped from earlier that day. A girl with mousy brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes, like pools of warm chocolate, that he had ever seen. He thought he could see her lips moving and he looked around to see whom she was talking to, but no one was there.

He started to quicken his pace as he felt a sudden urgency to get to this girl. The wind was blowing a gale and he knew even if he shouted she would not hear him through the now howling wind. Then he heard her voice on the wind, her words making no sense to him. 'Edward.' But no one was with her. And then, 'watch me be human.' This chick was seriously weird but what she said and did next really took his breath away… in the worst kind of way.

Tears started to fall from those beautiful eyes, which as I got closer I realized were reflecting every pain she was feeling. As the word 'Goodbye' broke from her lips she simply stepped forward and jumped off the cliff.

I froze. Did she just commit...

I could not say or think it as my reactions took over and I ran and dived off the cliff. At first I could not find her but dived again and again until I found her and dragged her to the beach.

Paul and Embry had seen me dive and thought I was mad as the swells were storm force but when they saw the girl in my arms they rushed over.

"That's Bella, Chief Swan's daughter," Embry said to Paul.

"Call 911!" I shouted as I massaged and breathed all the life I had in me into the frail cold body in front of me. I could hear myself saying over and over 'Come back to us Bella.'

And then the miracle happened. She coughed but didn't open her eyes. There was blood pouring from a wound on her temple. I held my hand over this, trying to stop the blood and I thought I heard her mumble 'Sorry Edward.'

What had happened to make this girl want to end her life? And who was Edward?

As I knelt there and held her head in my lap, I noticed an envelope sticking out from inside her jacket wrapped in plastic and addressed to Charlie whom I now knew to be her father's name. I suddenly knew without a doubt that he would not want to see or read that letter once he saw Bella, his only child, destroyed like this, so I slipped the envelope into my shorts with all intents and purposes of destroying it later.

But that later had never come and I had never opened it, just carried it with me, awaiting the right time to read and maybe explain to Isabella the contents should she ever discover that she actually jumped and had not slipped as I had told everyone from that day to this.

I am still sure that Charlie knows about its existence but he has never raised this with me. During Isabella's recovery and all the time whilst she was in a coma, Charlie and I had spoken about a lot of things. He mentioned Isabella had been depressed after a high school romance had turned sour. But from how he described pre suicidal Isabella, I thought there had to be more to the story than what I was hearing. Something told me that Charlie didn't have all the answers either and I was pretty sure he also didn't want to know the answers.

During these talks sometimes my father, Billy, would look knowingly at me as if he knew more than he was letting on but yet was unable to share with me… dark secrets that would change my life forever.

When she finally awoke after a six week coma, Isabella could only remember my name and a few faces but nothing of her past. Weirdly, Charlie seemed relieved, as if his daughter had been given a second chance at life but from a weird perspective and that's when the lies had started.

Little did I know that it would lead me to this day, this place and the strange pale faced boy in the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are truly an inspiration...**

Chapter 4

London, England

Black Holes and Revelations

BPOV

Isabella sat looking through the window of her hotel room at the rain streaking down the panes, and felt a sudden pang to be home in Forks, surrounded by the safety of the thick forest and the wild expanse of the Olympic Peninsula.

Then she thought _'Why?_' _Why do I miss it and actually, did I ever love it?_ So many things in her past were just endless black holes of doubt and mystery.

She walked over and picked up the room service menu. How was one supposed to pick lunch when you did not really know what you liked or worse, if you were allergic to anything? Isabella giggled to herself. _That would be so like me, to pick the one thing off the menu that would be bad for me._

Jacob had only just said this morning that she was a magnet for anything bad, no not bad, but trouble… she attracted trouble from all sides. When he had said this, she had that niggling feeling that she had heard those words before, only not from Jacob. She questioned him slightly about it but he had just shrugged it off and nervously changed the subject onto lunch.

_Hmmmm …definitely not sharing his thoughts today_ Isabella thought to herself.

_Right, time for action_, she thought as she put her journal away. She had intended on writing up her thoughts and revelations from this morning, but today was about exploring London and the only way to do that was to actually hit the museums and galleries. So first on her list would be the Tate Modern to see some master pieces up close and personal. _Yes, that would do it…_

She grabbed her coat and wrote a hurried note for Jacob so he would not worry too much when he came to check on her as usual…and also so he could easily come and join her if he felt the need to be in his "Protective Bella Mode" as he called it.

She smiled. No one had called her Bella for a long time, at least with her memory she could not place anyone calling her that but again she felt someone had in the past. _Strange what triggers the memories…_

_Right, concentrate. Note check…Coat Check…Purse Check…right, here we go then…_Isabella giggled to herself as she left the hotel. It was good to feel that all she had to do today was relax even if the weather was saying otherwise.

Isabella wandered out of the Hotel and onto Park Lane. She had already asked the door attendant to hail her a cab as her map reading skills told her that the underground was not really an option for one so vertically challenged. She shivered at the thought of all those escalators and tunnels… nope, cab was the only way for her to travel today.

The cab ride was quite enjoyable. They passed Buckingham Palace and St James Park which again made her think of Forks. She saw the river swirl past as eventually they went across Westminster Bridge. London was certainly busier than she thought it would be for such a small city.

Soon they were at Tate Modern. Isabella made her way through the tourist trap of guides and lost foreigners. _Funny _she thought _I suppose, I am a tourist. _Then she felt the hairs on her neck rise as though someone was staring at her, she took a breath and turned slowly, peeking through her hair.

However, nothing or no one was looking at her. _Get a grip…Geeessh_

Isabella walked into the museum and was immediately grabbed by the vastness and open space of the Grand Entrance, aptly called Turbine Hall, obviously named as this was a site of an old Power Station. Isabella pulled out the map and tried to work out where to start.

As she was studying the galleries layout, a small child ran past and slid across the floor, a frantic parent was in close pursuit, but not closes enough. The child slid and came to a thumping halt with an exhibit. That is when I smelled it, before I had seen what the child had cut.

I turned in a blind panic looking for somewhere to escape, before…_oh no clammy moisture is already breaking out across my forehead_. I swallowed hard, my stomach heaving at the mere thought of what was happening.

I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears if they had moved the child away. I felt myself start to slump towards the floor, when I realized, I hadn't hit the floor but was in someones very strong and capable arms, and my weight didn't seem to bother them.

That's when I heard him say "Bella, what's wrong are you hurt?" His voice was close and sounded upset, I opened my eyes to assure him I was okay when I realized who was holding me so close.

It was the pale boy from the park; his eyes were bearing down on me with such emotion that I could not find the words at first.

"I fainted…the smell of blood…makes me…" I mumbled, very embarrassed as I was still in his arms and the scent coming from him was making me, well making me feel so secure as if nothing could or would harm me in these arms and I clung even tighter to his body.

"You're hurt…where? Let me see?" he said, his voice full of worry again.

"No…No…not my blood, the child's… I smelt it from across the room," I was still mumbling, incoherent to anything but his butterscotch eyes full of passion and care.

"People can't smell blood," he sounded like he was contradicting me.

"I can. That's what makes me sick and woozy; it smells of rust and salt…Yuck," I said with a squeamish shudder.

The boy stared at me for a long time as if trying to find an answer to a question, then decided not to attempt getting that answer, his expression was unfathomable. Then a stunningly crooked smile started flirting around the edge of his lips. Lips that I suddenly thought were just in reach if I stretched and… what was I thinking?

However, he ignored me, slightly smirking as he put me down gently on a bench, keeping his arm tightly around my waist.

Slowly, I started to feel that the walls were no longer moving and the ringing had subsided a little in my ears. Unfortunately, fainting spells left me totally exhausted. I thought about standing but gave up quickly on that plan, as my legs just were not responding.

"Be Careful," he warned as I struggled to stand and failed. "I think you need to rest a while till your strength returns," he said gently.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," I replied and then proceeded to fall into his lap like a rag doll.

"That's what I thought would happen," his voice sounded as if he was suppressing the urge to laugh.

"How did you know my name?"

"I…I remembered it from the park. I heard the boy you were with speaking to you." His tone turned serious again.

I moved to sit beside him, and this time he let me, releasing his hold on my waist and sliding further away from our rather embarrassing closeness. I looked up into his concerned face; even sitting he still towered over me. He had an innocent expression and again I felt disorientated by the full force of his gold-coloured eyes. _What was I speaking to him about_?

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have noticed me fainting," my voice quivering as I spoke to this amazing creature sitting next to me.

"You're welcome. I'm Edward in case you had forgotten my name."

"Thank you, Edward."

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes and then I said that I had to get back to my tourist stuff and even as I said the words, I could not believe what I was about to ask.

"Would erm… you like to like to view the gallery with me, it's always better when you share with someone?" Oh, god did that sound as desperate as I was thinking it sounded. "Don't you think…" my voice trailed off.

Whatever he was thinking showed in his face for a split second, he stared at me incredulously, but his face was full of confusion and indecision. Then a smile flitted across his face and he said "The pleasure would be all mine, Bella."

And that was the start to a very, very interesting day.

We wandered around the gallery as two tourists should, but Edward's knowledge about the artists enthralled me. I hardly spoke to him as I listened to his beautiful musical voice describe the works that we viewed with such detail and passion. I only once questioned him about his knowledge of Gauguin a post-impressionist artist's work that he spoke of as if he had been acquainted with him.

Edward was staring at me curiously. That same, but familiar edge of frustration, even more distinct in his eyes, and then his eyes softened almost like melting pools of gold.

I looked away as soon as his eyes had released me from their hold. I shifted my hair over my shoulder to hide my face and the obvious flush I knew was glowing on my face.

I could not believe the rush of emotions pulsing through my body - just because Edward had held my gaze for a few moments. _Oh god this was pathetic. Why would a boy like him, with his supermodel good looks and pre Raphaelite gentlemanly manners, be interested in me?_

I looked back to him to see his lips twitching as if he was going to smile then he said simply, "Not personally, but I have studied his work for a quite a while and it always intrigues me how he captures the many changing elements of his life in the canvas." He sounded sincere and truthful.

"What do you mean a while?" I was suddenly feeling bold enough to engage in more conversation so I could just hear that beautiful voice again.

"Let's say that art has always held a place in my world that is very special to me. It's how one remembers the things you love and cherish, even when they cannot touch them anymore…" he lowered his head and seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

He looked up as he heard me sigh; it was a sigh of compassion as I had thought I had stumbled across Edward's feelings for something he rather not recall or talk about.

"Trust me," he whispered, "You don't want to know!"

"Really, are you trying to sound mysterious and interesting? Because you're doing a very good job…at exactly that!" I suddenly felt I had said too much and started fumbling with my clammy hands.

Edward reached over and slowly took my hand into his. I felt my heart splutter and almost restart, my breathing became erratic and my cheeks flushed the brightest red I had ever known, but strangely, it felt wonderful to be in this state of complete happiness.

"The only thing in this gallery and this place that holds my interest, is you," he said as a smile broke across his face. He raised his hand to sweep the hair away from my face. Letting his fingers linger slightly at the scar on my temple, he frowned slightly and then continued to stare into my eyes, it was the strangest sensation as he touched and looked at me. I felt as if I belonged to Edward and he wanted to belong to me.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Isabella?"

Edward and I both looked up and there standing in front of us was Jacob, glaring down at Edward with the entire wrath that he could muster. This was not how I wanted this moment with Edward, but by the look on Jacob's face it was the only one that was actually going to happen…I would just have to save the rest for my dreams tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are my Muse...**

Chapter 5

London, England

Muses

**JPOV**

Jacob had found Isabella's note when he returned from the concierge's desk with tickets for a show he had been interested in surprising her with. He was a little concerned to find her room empty, but smiled as he found her note. Obviously she had wanted him to join her there, right? That's why she left details of where she would be spending the afternoon.

He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed off to the Tate Modern in a very happy mood.

That mood lasted up until the second he arrived in the Tate and saw Isabella holding hands with a young pale boy. He could feel his tension building as he approached them at full speed.

His mind was screaming out what he could not. _Get your filthy hands off! My Isabella!_ At that exact moment the boy's eyes left Isabella's and made contact with his. It was as if he had heard every word his mind was screaming. The boy's face, _that's the boy from the park_ Jacob thought and as he did, the boy's face seemed to stiffen and almost look, well as if I was the last person he wanted to see, and then he smirked! Bring this on.

**BPOV**

I had not noticed his approach, until I felt Edward stiffen and his eyes finally broke from my gaze. I followed his eyes to where I finally saw whom or where he was looking…Jacob was loping across the gallery at an almost inhuman speed and glaring right at Edward and I... at Edward and I holding hands. Suddenly feeling awkward, I could do nothing but stare.

"Hi, Jacob," my voice was still a little breathless from the contact with Edward's hand.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Isabella?" The words did not touch his face or mood. He was looking down at our hands and I could see his temper start to make his body shake as he struggled to control his feelings.

"Sorry, yes how silly of me. Um… Edward…right, Edward this is Jacob, an old friend of the family and my travelling companion." As the words rambled out of my uncontrollable mouth I knew that it had come out all wrong, but at least Jacob was looking at me now instead of Edward.

We all stood there frozen in the moment, waiting to see who would speak next and break the spell that seemed to be holding us together. Then Edward released my hand from his and offered it to Jacob.

"Pleasure to meet you at last Jacob. I have heard so much about you and Bella, I mean from your Bella…" Edward looked as if he was suppressing the urge to laugh.

I looked from him to Jacob, Jacob looked at me, then Edward and seeing the pleading in my eyes, reluctantly held out his hand and shook as hard as he could. Edward did not seem to notice.

"Hi!" Then he almost pulled away from Edward's hand as if the connection they just made was making him uncomfortable, almost as if he was cautious of Edward.

_Boys… I will never get this macho up manship as my dad called it._

Edward was the next voice I heard, explaining quickly to Jacob how he had seen the child knock into me and then as I started to stumble, how he had merely offered his assistance to a fellow American in distress, as any gentleman would. It was only then that he had realized I had actually fainted and sat me down until I recovered fully enough to return to the gallery and be on my way.

Jacob looked from me and then back to Edward.

"Her name is Isabella… and she seems fine now!" Jacob's voice suddenly had an element of warning.

"I'm sorry if my presence here makes you feel uncomfortable, Jacob, but I'm sure you would not have wanted 'Your Bella,' sorry, Isabella to have fallen. She could have been seriously injured." The way he lingered on the words 'Your Bella,' suddenly made me aware that this guy could read my thoughts.

I considered this for a split second. _What am I thinking? Sheesh, mind readers! I am getting almost as bad as my dad with his stories of Cold Ones with magical powers! Get a grip Jacob!_ I thought to myself.

Edwards head snapped up at me and glared into my eyes as if to communicate a warning of his own. _Ah, touched a nerve there, really Jake get a grip man, he's just a guy hitting on Isabella and who wouldn't?_

Edward relaxed and turned back to Bella putting on a most powerful smile as he addressed her.

"Let's all agree on one thing here at least today. Shall I call you Bella or Isabella? I wouldn't want to offend and they are both beautiful names for a beautiful lady such as you." Edward's lips were trying their best not to smirk at this point.

**BPOV**

I started to giggle and blushed, which was not the most grown up thing to do and this made Jacob's eyes grow wider as he actually huffed and snorted like a little boy and just stared at me in disbelief. I noticed that this situation was ascending into something horrible and in that few seconds I turned and put myself between them, placing a hand on either of their chests.

"Stop it! Both of you, you cannot seriously be arguing over little old me. And for the record, I love Bella and Isabella, so where my name is concerned I am Switzerland, you both got that?"

I looked from one to the other trying to read the emotions in their eyes and faces but couldn't quite fathom them.

Eventually they both relaxed and said in unison, "Bella it is then."

I turned to Jacob first and smiled softly, trying my best copy of Jake's smile… it didn't seem to be working today.

"Jacob, Edward was kind enough to help me today when I needed it, so at least try and be less defensive and more polite. Come on, we're all Americans on vacation after all in this lovely city, and I have had a lovely time so far today, excluding the fainting. Of course, that meant I met Edward so every cloud does have a silver lining after all…I am starting to feel happy again Jake," I said quietly.

I stopped speaking and let my voice trail off as my head was beginning to throb a little with all this tension and the scar on my temple was irritating me again. _Must be all this blushing today_. Edward seemed to notice this and moved a little closer to me, just slightly letting his hand brush mine by his side. I immediately started to feel better…_how strange._

I turned back to Jacob.

"What do you say Jake? Shall we all start again and try and be a bit more friendly towards each other?"

"Fine!" Jacob spat the words out venomously

"Fine?" _What a temperamental response_ thought Bella.

"Fine it is then," Edward grinned and my mood began to lift.

And that is how this strange triangle of Friendship, Love and eventually Lust on my part was conceived.

We all agreed to finish off the gallery tour and wander over to the Globe Theatre as my love of classics meant I could not even think of going back to the hotel until I saw the replica theatre where all my favorite classical plays where performed and staged.

As we wandered around to the entrance of the Tate, Edward looked at me strangely and asked "Have you ever been a muse for any artist's Bella?"

I looked at him with an eye of disbelief. _Who would ever want to paint me?_ Then I thought back to the park and his sketches and replied honestly.

"No Edward, who on earth would find me interesting enough to paint?"

"You would be my perfect Muse, Bella." The sincerity behind those words left me in no doubt that he meant every word.

"Would you be my Muse Bella?" he asked with anticipation hanging on every word.

"What!" Jacob spluttered looking at me, pleading me with his eyes to say no. Say no to this strange boy whom I had only known less than twenty four hours.

"Yes, I would love that Edward," was all I could think to say.

We all walked through the entrance and made our way to The Globe. The theatre itself was an exact replica of the 16th Century Globe that once stood on this very spot. You could almost feel the atmosphere change as we entered the opened aired theatre. _The thrust stage and the openness would make for an interesting relationship between audience and actor_ I thought.

There was a performance of Romeo and Juliet today and I rushed to get us tickets. It was getting late into the evening now and the sun was starting to fall into a golden red slumber over the city. It made the Theatre an even more magical place to be.

We took our seats, Edward to my left and Jacob to the right. This was going to be a surreal night, I felt that already.

As the theatre became darker, I was suddenly very aware that Edward was sitting with his thigh gently brushing against me. I was amazed by the unexpected electricity flowing between us, and amazed at how much more aware I was of him than I had been. I began to have this impulse to reach out and stroke his face, just to feel the texture of his skin and jaw, it was over whelming. I crossed my arms tightly and balled my hands up into fists. I was totally losing it today.

My eyes flickered to Edward of their own accord and I realized that his posture matched mine, right up to his eyes which were peering at me. He grinned wickedly, his eyes smoldering like hot coals. I felt my breath start to increase slightly, he looked away still grinning. _This was silly. Why was I feeling dizzy?_

The play was long and I could hardly concentrate. I didn't even know what act was on or about to come on. I tried to relax but the energy emanating from his body was relentless and never slackened. The overwhelming waves of urges to touch him never faded but increased. I sat on my hands so I would not give into my urge to touch him as I knew my resistance was diminishing.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as the final act ended and the lights started to come up in the auditorium. I stretched my arms, Edward chuckled besides me.

"Well, that was the most interesting adaptation of Romeo and Juliet I have ever felt!" His voice was dark and had an air of curiosity to it.

"Umm…. Shall we all go, I am starving?" was all I could manage as Edward fluidly and effortlessly rose from his seat.

Until this point I had not realized that Jacob had actually fallen asleep. I shook him gently. He looked spooked at first, but that soon faded as he looked up at me and Edward.

We all shared a cab back to Park Lane, and I was intrigued to discover that Edward's apartment was just a hundred yards from our hotel.

"That's convenient…too convenient!" Jacob mumbled to himself as we arrived at our hotel.

We all walked to the hotel and as Jacob went in to collect our keys, I paused at the door. I turned towards Edward to say good night. His face startled me - his expression was so torn, almost pained and yet so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared inside me so strongly that my words stuck in my throat.

Edward raised his hand and hesitated, conflict swept across his face, and then he quickly swept a length of my hair from my eyes and gently brushed my cheekbone with his fingers. The feeling was indescribable.

"Goodnight, Bella…until tomorrow." He then turned, nodded at Jacob and strode quickly away from me towards his apartment.

I turned to Jacob somewhat wobbly and light headed.

"Let's feed you before you pass out again, Bella!" Jacob said somewhat incredulously.

Reality didn't fully set in until after dinner. I said a quick goodnight to a miffed Jacob, I had not been very observant during dinner and he called it a night before even having a dessert.

I was lying in bed and slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. That was the first time that I dreamt of making love to Edward…but hopefully not my last!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You warm this Arc's darkest Soul...**

Chapter 6

London, England

Darkest Souls Unfold

**EPOV**

As I strode towards my apartments, the thoughts of today's events were perfectly recalled into my mind. The whole day had been wonderful and as night came, I had only one thought in my mind, Bella.

Nothing but Bella streamed in and out of my thoughts. I didn't care for any of the thoughts of the people around me in the streets, their thoughts I pushed out of my mind till only thoughts of Bella remained.

This scared the hell out of me. I knew I shouldn't have allowed her this kind of attention, in the end it would only lead us into sadness. I hoped I was wrong, but knew that I was rarely wrong.

No matter what my heart wanted me to do or not, I had to be smarter about this. I could hear the constant battle raging between my heart and mind. One screaming to walk away and forget Bella, and the other to turn around and rush into her arms and protect her from anything the world could throw at us and never leave her side again.

All I wanted, no needed, in that moment was to just smell her, breathe her in. With each step along the street, the urge got stronger, more intense than I had ever felt in my long existence. Such a sweet smell of freesia's and her hair, like fresh strawberries in the morning dew. I felt the venom pool into my mouth as the burning flames of passion ripped through my throat.

Never had a pain felt so good to me, a small price to pay for having Bella back into my life, my reason for existing at all in this world.

I needed Bella like I needed blood to live. All those years that she was with me, she had become my oxygen. She was my life force again though I didn't realize it until this very moment.

Instead of going to my apartment, I turned and walked into the park. All was quiet apart from the odd couples here and there, too lost in their thoughts to notice me wandering aimlessly. Then again, was anything I had ever done aimless? I had always thought through every scenario of the outcome of my actions, all of them except the one decision that had taken me away from Bella.

I found my mind recalling with painful clarity the day that I had killed James. The day the Volturi had come and I covered up the real reason why I had slain James. The Volturi seemed to accept my explanation that James was trying to move in on our Cullen territory and it had ended in a fight to the death, the death of James. The Volturi had said that this should be an end to this and advised in a menacing tone that this should also be the end of this feud as they felt that they had all come too close to their existence being exposed to the humans. I'd known in that instant that I had to leave Bella behind and go. Go to protect the only thing I had ever loved, Bella and her soul.

I sat there shoulders slumped forward as if the weight I was carrying was finally too much even for my immortal shoulders to bear. My face was in my hands and if it were possible, I would have sobbed into them.

At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, in some weird way of trying to comfort myself as I heard a sound. I looked up as I heard it again more clearly this time.

"Edward…stay…don't go…I love you…"

_What…where were these words coming from?_ My head snapped around but my eyes saw nothing but trees and nobody, not a single soul was here apart from me.

I rose fluidly and started to walk across the grass towards the road when I realized that I had been sitting under an oak tree directly across from Bella's hotel. I looked up and there, on the second floor with the doors wide open and curtains billowing in the wind, I heard her again.

This time moaning and… _Was that a sob?_ I felt my body freeze at this sound. I had thought many a time that Bella might dream of me, but this sound was the saddest and most painful sound my ears and heart had ever felt. I looked around, confirming that there was nobody here, not a thing was moving as the city had finally succumbed and was drifting into slumber and stillness.

I knew I shouldn't, but I could no longer hold myself back. In the blink of an eye I was across the road and standing on Bella's balcony, watching her toss and turn in her sleep.

I floated closer to her bed and knelt beside her. My hand slowly moved her hair from her face that was so calm yet pained. As I moved her hair, I saw the scar on her temple and froze. I had done this to Bella. Me and me alone. Why had I been so sure I had done the right thing in leaving her, when all I could think of now was the longing to pull her into my arms and flee into the night?

I heard Bella moan and whisper my name again. I felt the warmth in her voice flood through my body and if I'd had a soul, I felt that it might have even reached that deep to warm my darkest of souls. I watched her like this for hours, but as the sky began to change and the first slivers of dawn began to show in the night sky, I gently found the courage to bend and kiss her scar and whisper to her, "I love you more than you will ever know, my Bella." With that I left the same way I had entered.

**BPOV**

I awoke with the feeling that I had not been alone, but that was silly. Alone here in my suite, I raised my hand to my head and whispered, "Edward…"

I jumped from my bed and ran to my windows. The sun was still not fully up and the park opposite my window was full of shadows and morning mist. Then for a second, just a split second I thought I saw someone sitting slumped under an old oak tree.

But as I raised the curtains to get a closer look there was nothing but the swirling morning mist and the sounds of the birds awakening.

I returned to my room and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place. My dreams had been so vivid that I thought for a moment I was still asleep. I walked back to my bed and trod on a small piece of paper. It was the drawing I usually kept in my journal, but my journal was in the lounge. Except it wasn't… it was here, beside my bed on the floor with the drawing next to it. I knelt and picked it up and for whatever reason I raised it up and sniffed the journal to find it smelt of citrus and sunshine…it smelt of Edward!

_That's it,_ thought Bella, _I am finally losing the small grip I have on reality. First I dream of him and now I am fantasizing about him being in my room as I sleep_. I put the picture back into my journal and closed it before wandering off to have the longest hot shower in history. I really needed to relax and this was the only way I knew how.

An hour later I emerged more relaxed and slightly pink and got ready for my day. My thoughts soon wandered to questions of _what was today going to be like_ and _how long before I looked into those amazing eyes again_? Eyes which seemed to seep into my soul and leave a permanent mark there, a permanent, yet bizarrely dark mark. I could not wait to find out how these darkest souls were entwined, because some how I knew that I had crossed this soul before as it felt like I had arrived home after a long a tedious journey when I was with him.

A journey I had yet to discover the details of. I needed to know how I had come to be in this situation. Something was missing from my life and yet I felt that that missing piece was Edward, a mysterious, yet devastatingly beautiful boy who had stepped into my world. No, he had stepped into my soul and left footprints that could never be erased.

Every soul holds secrets and Bella was not going to stop until she found everything his dark soul could unfold…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are simply divine as your name states...**

Chapter 7

London, England

Hearts & Souls Collide

**EPOV**

As I left Bella's hotel room and returned to my seat under the oak tree, my mind was in turmoil. Feelings from the past had finally fought their way through to the front of my mind. I had not felt this pain and loneliness seep through me for a long time. I had managed to somehow hold them back until…well until I had heard Bella utter my name.

It was like a knife in my heart and her uttering my name had started it twisting and turning and causing my mind to open the flood gates of all the thoughts and memories of Bella and I together.

In our meadow lying beside each other.

In her room when we were alone and I would hold her in my arms for hours, just breathing in her scent and losing myself totally to my Bella…

My Bella, who's warm, trusting and forgiving eyes where my undoing. I found myself having an internal war as I entered my apartment and went to sit in the large leather chair facing the window.

And that is where I stayed. Lost in my thoughts and trying to find a way in my mind to justify and explain my past behavior as well as my existence in her world.

**JPOV**

Bella finally left her room and came down to breakfast, where I was waiting for her, already tucking into my second helping of breakfast!

"Morning," she said lethargically.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep okay you look a little tired?" I mumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

"Fine, just a few more dreams to add to the list of 'Bella's lost past'," she admitted in a defeated tone.

I looked at Bella and set my fork down as I reached over the table and held her hand.

"Do…Do you want to talk to me about the dreams, maybe it will help you piece together what you think is missing?" I asked cautiously.

Bella took a few minutes to respond and I was quite taken aback when she did finally answer me.

"Actually Jacob, I would and also I would like to know why I threw myself off that cliff and didn't fall as everyone thinks. I have many questions for you. Are YOU ready to speak to me now?"

I sat there in absolute shock.

When had Bella started to remember her past, and why did I, or Charlie for that matter, not have a clue that this was happening? I looked up slowly and made contact with Bella's eyes which I normally loved to lose myself in, but today they were focused and determined to get what she wanted from me one way or another!

I looked down slowly from her eyes to her hands that I was still holding, realizing that something was very, very different between us.

I took a deep breath and thought very carefully before I answered her.

"How long have you known?" My voice was shaky and full of emotions.

"A while…."

I shook my head, still struggling with how to start this conversation I had been hoping to avoid.

Bella spoke first and what she said left me in no doubt that she knew so much more about her past than I had given her credit for.

"I need to know everything you have been holding back from me Jacob, it's time to stop regretting the past and let me decide my future and what path I should be on," she said resolutely.

I swallowed as my throat was becoming drier and drier then took a large gulp of my coffee and then I began. I started from when I'd returned to La Push and my father Billy. I had been away for about a year as I was trying to deal with some issues of my own that I was having. I laughed at myself as I visualized my problem in my mind.

Bella pulled her hand away from me as though she had been shocked by my thoughts, but that was stupid right? Bella couldn't read minds!

I continued my tale of finally taking control and embracing my issues before I returned home to my rightful place at my father's side.

"A week after I came home, I had been out for the day at La Push Beach with some friends, we had been cliff diving, but after a few hours the weather had taken a turn for the worse and we decided to call it a day. I told my friends I would go back and collect my rucksack from the top of the cliff and meet them at my truck in a few minutes."

At this point I paused my story and reached over and took Bella's hand in mine and asked her "Do you really want to hear this? I think you know all of this anyways?"

Bella just nodded and started to bite her bottom lip, her breathing was slightly hitched, but she was determined to hear all I had to say.

"I knew there was something very wrong, because as I approached the top of the cliff, I could feel the air around me was charged, like when a storm is brewing or you know that something bad is gonna happen. Then I saw you for the first time, near the edge of the cliff. The wind was blowing really hard and I was sure you were going to be blown over the cliff!"

"Your lips were moving like you were singing or speaking to someone but you were all alone up there, apart from me, and you were totally unobservant of anything going on around you. And then…then you…" I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes but I had to tell her the truth.

"You just said…'Edward. Watch me be human, and then Goodbye'."

"Oh God Bella, then you stepped off the cliff," I choked out.

That was it then. I could not continue. That was the day I nearly lost a girl I hadn't even know existed but loved with every fiber of my body and soul. I dropped my head into my hands and tried to tear the images from my mind as seeing them was too painful a memory for me.

Bella sat there almost frozen, her brown eyes fixed onto my face. I could not work out whether she was shocked or just working through the information I had given her.

"Bella, I think you need to speak to your father about all of this. I wasn't even in Forks when all this stuff was happening to you. I had only been back a week before the accident and…"

Bella interrupted me before I could finish. "Thank you for finally being honest with me Jacob. You are the only one who has, and it looks like I have a lot of unfinished business with my father."

"Jacob, can I ask you one more thing?" Bella seemed nervous.

"Anything…ask me anything and hopefully I can answer it truthfully for you Bella. I never want to keep anymore secrets from you, I am so sorry…"

"Well, I know you said I jumped off the cliff, but in my mind I can find no reason for doing that, and who is Edward? I feel I should remember him if he was the last person I spoke of before…well you know? And why has my father gone to so much trouble to put distance between me and the past year of my life? It's almost as if he wanted to erase that whole year."

Before I had a chance to even start answering her, she continued.

"Jacob, what I want right now is to find out who this Edward is and what has he to do with my life back then!"

I was staring into Bella's eyes and I knew that I could refuse her nothing when I could see into her soul and see the pain and confusion of not knowing who or why she existed and more painfully, why she was on this path to nowhere, alone and lost and looking for someone or something to protect her from whatever it was she was about to face.

Could I be that person?

Sadly, there was part of me that knew that it wasn't going to be me.

"During the time you were in a coma Bella, your father never left your side. I realized that as the days rolled into weeks, that I could not bring any more pain into this man's life, so I…I lied to him Bella. I said you tripped."

"I see Jacob…thanks. I should be honest with you too. Since the 'fall' and waking up in the hospital, I have been having dreams, or flash backs, but I see no misery in them… only happiness. Also I have…well it's hard to put into words so I will show you?"

Slowly Bella moved beside me, placing her hands on mine as she started to breathe a little slower. I wondered what Bella was up to, but thought as long as I was close and holding her hands things were just fine in my world. I sat lost in my thoughts for a few minutes and found myself recalling the reason I had left La Push and why I had only this year returned to my pack.

Bella broke our contact and looked at me, her eyes wider than ever, almost startled.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Maybe, maybe I should be asking you that Jacob?"

"What are you on about Bella? Come clean, your confusing me here!"

"The past couple of weeks, maybe even longer I don't know for sure, I have been able to read people's thoughts Jacob. At first I noticed that I could sort of hear mumbling around me and then when I touched you, just now, I could see into your mind and see everything became clear to me…"

"WHAT!"

**BPOV**

I had risen from my seat and people were staring at me over their newspapers as I stood up and jerked my head towards the door, no need for mind reading today. Jacob simply nodded and followed me. I did not stop until we were both outside the hotel and heading for the park. It took Jacob catching my arm and swinging me round to realize I had walked quite a way.

I pointed at a tree and slumped to the ground awaiting the barrage of questions from Jacob to start. I peeked up slowly looking through my lashes at him, waiting…

He stood in front of me looking down into my eyes as if he was struggling with what to say next, then slowly I saw the smile spread across his face as he spoke quietly.

"Well, now you know my deepest thoughts. Mind telling me what exactly it is that you want to know about me?"

"I saw…images. Also you and a russet wolf but I cannot make sense of that. I have never seen any wolves around La Push, plenty of bears and deer but no wolves. You don't seem too shocked at my confession Jacob. Why is that?"

"Ahh…Bella, there are many scary and shocking things in this world. But you being a mind reader isn't one of them. Believe me when I say that that is a good thing… ok?"

"Ok…but…"

"No butts. It is my time to talk a little. Please, if you don't mind?" Jacob waited for me to nod before he proceeded.

"Right. Well, as you know from window shopping into my mind, you jumped off the cliff and didn't fall…" I winced. "Also your father told me that you had been very depressed about a boy at your school leaving. He didn't mention his name but for argument's sake, let's go with Edward!" I smiled.

"So short version, you and this Edward must have been close and for whatever reason he left Forks and…you. This may or may not have been the reason you wound up on that cliff that day?"

Jacob glanced sideways at me, sitting perfectly still, biting my lip. _Darn, she was cute when she did that…_

"Watch your thoughts Jacob." I smiled and then 'saw' that he realized that our hands were slightly touching.

"This is gonna be a nightmare of embarrassing proportions if I keep forgetting you can do that!"

"Sorry Jacob, I can't control what I hear or see and with you there's a lot."

"So, where do we go from here Bella? You need answers which I cannot give. Do you really want to find out the answers? They may not end up being what you hoped they would be. You have to search your heart and soul and decide what we are going to do about this. Whatever you decide, I will always be your friend Bella. I will always be here for you…no matter what."

And that's where they sat for the rest of the afternoon, not talking, just thinking and watching the world pass them by and trying to make sense of the world around them.

What they didn't see was that where they were sitting was allowing for another mind to also listen to every word and thought they were sharing. Edward was looking down from his apartment at two people sitting in the park and he could hear every thought between them as if they were connected… as if they were one mind to him.

"Oh Bella, you will be the death of me I swear…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are just magnificent..**

Chapter 8

London, England

Muses and Fears

**BPOV**

I sat in the park with Jacob until late afternoon when I decided that I should take a walk to clear my mind a bit. We had sat in silence all afternoon, well silence apart from hearing every thought Jacob was having about me. Some of them he should keep between him and his pillow, they were making me blush.

Jacob agreed and said he'd be in his room talking to Billy about stuff he needed answers to before we could decide on anything else. I hugged him and set off through the park.

It was such a beautiful place to be, a little chilly I thought, but I needed some space to process what had happened today. As I stopped to watch some children playing with a ball and a puppy, I felt that feeling I'd had this morning when I awoke and thought I wasn't alone. _Silly Bella, you're in a park full of people…of course you're not alone._

As I scanned around to see whom it was I felt staring at me, I lost my footing and started to fall, but a swift pair of strong hands caught me and the resulting thud of me hitting the ground did not happen.

"Are you alright, Bella?" asked a concerned musical voice from behind me, the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Yes, I stumbled. I have trouble sometimes keeping upright."

A huge smile flashed across his face and I think he was trying to restrain from chuckling as well.

I know I blushed a deep crimson at his reaction, so I pulled away and went and sat down on a bench.

"Aren't you getting a little tired of having to save me all the time?"

"Well, I _have_ considered taking it up as a full time occupation. But it would be very time consuming and I would have to be with you night and day just so I wouldn't worry myself stupid!" he looked away as he hid his expression of sadness from my eyes.

"Why on earth would you worry about me? We hardly know each other… it's not like we're friends or …" my voice trailed off because as I said the words I saw pain, conflict and then fear flash across Edward's perfect face. "Edward…are you alright? I didn't mean to imply I wasn't grateful for your help…I just meant…thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. Look, I was on my way to your hotel to arrange for you to sit for me, when I noticed you walking through the park and well you know the rest…"

"Sorry, I was completely lost up in my thoughts and forgot about the time slipping past…so when would be good for you, Edward?" I smiled and looked straight into his eyes as I softly spoke.

Edward was staring at me as if he was trying to make his mind agree to some immense battle raging inside of him.

**EPOV**

_Just hearing her say my name sent waves of happiness surging through my body, and it took a lot of self-control not to fall to my knees and confess my love there and then._

_How can she love me after…? _

_But if you don't love me, lie to me, because you're the one thing left in this world that I truly believe can save me from my own selfish destruction._

_There are no secrets left that I would not share to keep you by my side forever Bella. I wished upon the stars and clouds up in the sky would take the moon on a one way trip…to the dark place where I lost my soul. I wish I could just burn down the past; it would have all been so easy if you had made me cry that night and … it's hard, it's tearing out my heart…_

_The sky shines a different kinds of blue, these days I just miss you, it's the nights that I go insane, unless you're coming back to me, that's the one thing that will never change…_

_Letting you go was the hardest and most stupid thing I have done in all my existence…can you forgive me? It's hard, so hard letting you go…..tearing out my heart…letting and watching you go._

_Christ Cullen get a grip of yourself_ I thought. Although only seconds had passed while I was lost in my thoughts, it was obvious Bella was beginning to worry about me. _That would not do… I am supposed to be here for her. Right, focus._

"Sorry Bella, I was thinking maybe later at around twilight when the light is softer and that maybe you would come to my home? Of course you can bring your friend too, so you're not scared about being alone with a stranger."

"That sounds good to me Edward, shall we say 6.30? And Edward…" Bella looked straight into my golden eyes and I heard her breath almost stop as if she were lost for a moment. Then she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "I will be fine on my own, strangely I am not scared of you, I trust you and I don't trust a lot of people." Bella winked and smiled sweetly before turning away and walking towards her hotel with a smirk.

I stood there watching Bella walk away from me and could not believe it. Had Bella winked at me? Surely not, the old Bella would have blushed so crimson she would have set off the fire alarms…

I could feel the hope start to formulate like a creeping mist in the back of my mind. I knew I should resist these thoughts, but the more I resisted them I knew that temptation would eventually turn to fate. After all hadn't fate led me to this place, hadn't fate arranged our chance meeting again in this very place?

Also, mixed in with these thoughts of hope where the twinges of misery, the misery I had been wallowing in for the past year. And misery, as we all know, craves company, and the only company that could quell my inner beast was…Bella's.

This is going to be very, very different from how I thought this was going to work. I would have to rethink my whole approach. But first, I had an art studio to set up before twilight. Because I knew that I would never ever think twice where Bella was concerned again.

**BPOV**

I was smiling and feeling rather pleased with myself at how I had handled the situation in the park with Edward. Hmm…just thinking his name gave me goose bumps, just letting it soak into my thoughts and fears.

As I walked to the elevators I was still lost in my thoughts of meeting Edward later. So much so that I did not notice as the doors opened and I bumbled into the lift that Jacob was on his way out. It wasn't till we collided and I burst into giggles that Jacob noticed it was me just as I realized it was him.

"Bella, you're in a better mood, something I did by any chance?"

"Sort of Jacob, sort of!" I said as blushed a little.

I left it at that as I made my way to the room…somewhat heady and rather giddy. That's when it hit me…I was finally feeling something inside me that I had not felt for a very long time. A feeling I was sure that I had never felt before yet it wasn't totally new to my body. Try as I might, I could not place it in the shadowy memories that existed in my mind.

I was still thinking of this as I took a long warm shower to sooth myself before seeing Edward…and then there, as his name spread through my mind and body, I felt it hit me harder and this time I was not mistaken…I knew that the one emotion that had eluded me for so long was …

Desire.

I desired to be with Edward…


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are truly an inspiration to us all...**

**There is a song to go with this chapter that has been in my thoughts this past week and I thought I would share it with you guys. Hope you like it **

**I imagine Bella singing/saying this to Edward after discovering each other feeling's…finally. Remember to remove the gaps...LOL.**

**Title: In My Veins Artist: Andrew Belle**

**You Tube Link:**__.com/watch?v=HQRnn6HFqnY 

**Lyric's Link:**__.com/lyrics/andrew+belle/In+my+veins/

Chapter 9

London, England

Desire & Desolation

**EPOV**

I was busy setting up my studio, letting my mind wander to how the evening would go… Who was I kidding? I knew how I wanted the evening to go but this was about what Bella wanted and not my selfish desires. I had to find a way of finding out what Bella was planning…darn the only person in this world I could not hear was the one person whom I craved so much…

I considered calling Alice to hear what she could see in Bella's future and then I remembered Jacob. _Of course Alice couldn't see past that moronic wolf pup! _My body surged with feelings of…was that jealousy? This was not good. I needed to control my feelings at least until I knew what Bella's feelings were for me. _Well, once she knows the truth about who I am from her past, I'm sure that my world will just descend back into the chaos and darkness that is my life without my Bella._

_Would she ever give me the chance to explain, or at least try to explain, my mistake in judgment, a mistake that led us both here to this city far away from all we knew and had known to be safe?_ I was lost in these thoughts and my mind wrangling when a noise cut through my internal war of words. It was the sound of my door being gently rapped upon, I looked at the door and heard her whisper…

"Edward…are you there?"

I rushed and opened the door, before Bella changed her mind about sitting for me.

"Good evening, Bella I was setting up the studio and forgot about the time, it's almost twilight. Please come in and make yourself at home."

**BPOV**

I stepped into his apartment, well apartment was an understatement, this place was an apartment on steroids. The hallway was bigger than my hotel suite and when I followed him through to his studio, my breath caught as I took in the most beautiful room I had ever seen.

Light was filtering through the heavy curtains and bathing every corner of the room in a warm sensual kaleidoscope of colours from the windows and the ceiling was covered in the most intricate mouldings with paintings of angels and goddesses. Every wall was lined with shelf upon shelf of beautiful books. All I could think was that this was my own personal heaven…

I was drawn to them immediately, totally forgetting why I was there and began to run my fingers gently across the spines of the books, feeling every embossed cover. It was as though I could feel the words inside them saturate into my mind and fingertips as I made contact with them. This was the most extensive personal collection I had ever seen outside of a library. There were first editions and some very rare titles that I had only dreamt of being able to find let alone read, touch and feel.

I was only faintly aware of Edward entering the room cautiously behind me as he observed me in what seemed awe before I proceeded to totally forget the world around me and submerse myself into my passion of books.

I had pulled a book from the shelf and sat myself down on a large plush black leather sofa, slipped my shoes off and tucked up my feet as I started to stroke the pages carefully, pondering slowly at the words on the pages. I was there for quite some time before I noticed that Edward was on the other side of the room with his sketch pad working away, but his eyes never left me as his hand worked its way across the paper almost like he was conducting a beautiful symphony, his movements were so fluid that I hardly noticed when he finished one page and started another.

As I begrudgingly dragged my eyes from Edward's stare and back to my book, I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise as I felt a strange connection to this beautiful god like creature._ Surely I would have remembered something as exquisite as him in my past? S_he shook herself mentally…he was not meant for the likes of her… he was totally other worldly…but as I sat there whilst he drew me, the feelings of desire began to build inside my mind and the void around my stony heart kept shrinking just slightly and that felt so good…

_Maybe not everything about _his_ Bella had changed that much. I had chosen this room especially to make her feel comfortable whilst I was drawing her and I could see from her expressions of joy and wonder crossing her eyes that at least _that _was still in there. Now I just have to find the rest of my Bella and coax her out into his world. A world where I can only try and beg for her forgiveness and salvage anything from this mess which was my life now._

_Bella…My Sweet…trustworthy…Bella…_

I glanced up to look at Edward across the room. "Did you say something?"

Edward was visibly startled and his eyes spoke before his mouth could. _No way she could have heard my thoughts…can she?_

"No…nothing Bella. Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"Perfectly comfortable, thank you," I said, smirking slightly at my confidence as well as my secret.

Edward returned his attention to his drawings.

I shook my head and tried hard to keep my eyes on the pages of my book… I had reread this paragraph three times! Feeling a little stiff, I stretched myself across the sofa so the book rested on my stomach. I heard Edward hold his breath as though my movement had caused him some distress.

My eyes flew across to his and although no words passed between us, I somehow knew that he was thinking about me…and not for the purpose of his art. As I began to read again, I let my mind wander to thoughts of me and Edward which caused me to blush and smile to myself.

**EPOV**

I noticed that Bella was smiling, and looked at her with questioning eyes trying to work out what it was that made her smile out of the blue, I hoped it was me.

I put down my sketch as I knew that just by looking at Bella I could etch every detail of her face and body into my mind and recall it later when I was alone.

"I see you like my library and books?" was all I could think of saying to break the spell in the air between us.

Bella's eyes flickered to the walls covered in literature and nodded slowly with the hint of a smirk curling on the edges of her lips. In one fluid movement, I was across the room and sitting on the floor beside the sofa. She tensed at my sudden movement so I delicately took a strand of her hair and placed it carefully behind her ear without making contact with her skin, but I could feel the electricity crackle at our closeness.

"That's better…" I said as my gaze was locked onto her bottom lip where her teeth were biting down as if she were trying to hide her feelings.

She looked down at me. This moment was oddly beautiful as she caught a small glimpse of my golden eyes. It seemed to pass through her and settle under her skin. _Was her body feeling more in this one moment than she had felt in her lifetime?_

"Fascinating… So …" My voice became like a breathless whispering as I searched for words to break the rising tension, no, longing between us.

"What do you mean by fascinating? Is that good or bad?" she teased.

"Both. Always both Bella. I meant to say what are you thinking? Your eyes are full of questions about me and yet you seem reluctant to ask?" I gently coaxed her.

**BPOV**

As I looked down into his eyes, a haunting and longing look in them, I wondered to myself what it would feel like to find the missing half of oneself. My mind was turning these thoughts over and over, and as I gazing, almost swimming, into Edwards eyes, I saw there echoes of sadness and desire swirling together that had left behind a same numbness I had been struggling to unburden from myself and in this small moment, for the first time, I was starting to feel small fractures appearing in that wall surrounding my heart and mind… and it was all due to this man in front of me.

I took a deep breath and thought 'Right, just be brave and speak your thoughts out loud for once…'

"Reluctant no, not reluctant. I wouldn't say scared either…because," my voice faltered a little.

Edward raised his hand and cupped my face gently and looked deep into my eyes.

"You have nothing to fear from me Bella. I just want you to be…"

But I cut him off mid-sentence and pulled his hand into my lap. The electricity sparking between our skins made us both look at our entwined hands and then slowly back to each other's faces.

I spoke first, as if trying to justify the intense feelings that were pulsating through us both.

"Edward, I feel so…I mean, I have never opened up to anyone about what I am going to tell you now, yet it feels so completely right and I feel that you strangely will understand it all more than most."

I took a deep breath as color flooded my cheeks.

_So amazingly beautiful and fragile in the same moment… _Another wisp of a thought tickled my mind.

How could he be having these thoughts about me? Was I 'hearing' them correctly?

**EPOV**

"I feel like each time you look at me or look away from me, I feel everything in my sad existence will…somehow…. My life has changed so much this past year and since we met, I feel the most amazing warmth inside me when you look at me and I feel I am starting to heal from whatever has caused my heart and mind to shut itself away from this world… but then when I am away from you…"

I froze as she spoke the words. I had not realized that Bella would have these feelings for me again so easily. I had yet to confess to her about our entwined past but for the first time in 109 years I was lost for words and did not know where to start. The silence between us was not uncomfortable, it actually felt like we were in another world and no one could touch or hear us.

"I feel when I am with you or looking at your eyes, that you somehow take every bad dream and emptiness from my heart away. Yet, in the same breath when you look away you take everything I am with you in your gaze, I cannot explain this any clearer other…" Bella began to falter over her words and her blush deepened.

I moved my free hand to repeatedly caress across Bella's shoulder moving slowly to the base of her neck. I shifted my posture slightly so that I was kneeling at her feet. I could feel the intensity rising between us… becoming more unbearable by the second.

**BPOV**

His hands were firm but gentle in their caresses where he touched me. It left my skin feeling as if a trail of ice blue flames had swept across the surface and my heart was thumping erratically against my ribs. His eyes were downcast and I could see the concentration and control he was using over his every movement, willing his hands to be as loving and reverent as they caressed my body.

His thumb brushed against the base of my neck, and I felt my eyes flutter with the passion he was causing, and then his hand slipped lower until it covered my heart and he kept it there as I began to regain control of my body and thoughts. His touch was consuming me and yet I was feeling more comfortable and calm with this as time passed. Or so I thought. The burning had dulled to a sort of low smoldering burn deep inside my stomach and I could feel it beginning to build and spread through my body again, only this time more steadily and with more composure than before.

"Bella, never hide your face from me…your heart is pounding so… " he whispered.

My eyes travelled down to his as I held our gaze trying to send him all the hurt and fear I have held onto for so long inside my heart, as my words could not convey what I honestly was feeling at this moment.

"Edward, I feel that this is the first time in over a year that my heart and soul has found what it has been yearning for. When you touched me the black empty void inside my heart started to close and heal. I never thought I would feel anything again, for anyone, but you have proved to me tonight that I can."

"Bella…my sweet…sweet Bella," Edward murmured as he brushed his lips across my hand in his.

I looked down and felt a shiver run through my body as he said these words, the words I had heard in my mind earlier. Only this time I realized that the words where coming from Edwards mouth and not his mind.

How could this be possible? I was just coming to terms with my new gift but I had always needed to touch the person's skin to totally connect with their minds. But it seems that with Edward this wasn't a necessity. _Oh …my…god! I can read his mind._ I felt the panic start rising in me at just how I was going to explain all this in words that didn't sound like I needed psychiatric counseling.

As I looked back to Edward I somehow just knew he would understand. _Funny how when you just breakdown all the fears that dwell inside you, you find the courage to break out and speak your true thoughts. So, here goes. What's the worst that can happen…he could laugh and call for the men in white coats!_

But then I realized that we had been touching for a while and yet I had heard nothing from him as if he had closed his mind to me and then only when I spoke of my need for him just now, his mind almost slipped and let the words in his mind form into spoken words I could hear.

Taking a deep intoxicating breath as his closeness was beginning to wash over me in waves, crashing my defenses down until I stood bare before him, I took the plunge.

"Edward, I know this is going to sound crazy but please hear me out in full before…well before you make judgments!"

Edward nodded and continued to run his lips across my hand, soothingly.

"Since my accident/fall, I have been not able to recall anything about my past. I see dark shadows and vague shapes in my sleep sometimes but nothing I could honestly say was a memory…"

Edward sighed and a look of pain swept across his chiseled features making him more vulnerable and beautiful in my eyes.

"But this has left me with a gift, or curse depending on how you look at it. I have found that if I make contact with a person's skin, I can read their minds and thoughts. But yet, when I touch you…I …I see nothing…but feel so…so connected and alive, can you understand what I am trying to say?" I asked in frustration.

I looked up slowly from where I had been watching Edward's lips brush my hand and put my finger under his chin and pulled him up to meet my gaze. What I saw there in his eyes made my heart stop beating for a moment…desolation, pain and self-loathing and then…joy. Sadness and happiness all rolled into one look, but more than that, I saw hope and relief spread across his face.

"Bella, that was…was …so…" he sighed, "thank you. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me in this way, and no I don't think that reading minds is a gift. In fact I find it a curse most times," he said with a smirk. "But that's not what I need to say to you. What I need to say is …" he sighed again, "is that since meeting you in the park I feel that your presence is everywhere… even in my veins and I cannot get you out. You are all I taste at night in my mouth. I fear you will run away as I am not what you found, I have wandered in the dark for so long but you are the glimpse of sunlight that has awoken me from that…"

I moved slowly closer to Edward and gently and softly kissed him on his cold lips. In that moment I felt a flood of memories invade my mind, they were so forceful and edged with guilt and pain that I hitched my breath. I saw Edward's wretched existence over the past year. It seemed that he had compelled himself to an eternity of agony and desolation over a decision he had made. Made and regretted every day since.

That's when everything went black as I slumped lifeless into Edward's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is only TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are truly an inspiration...**

**I have attached the song that inspired alittle part of this chapter, I hope you like it. Please let me what you think so far, So good or bad please let me know how you are all feeling…..Thank you in advance xx**

**Title: We Ain't Strangers Anymore Artist: Bon Jovi**

**You Tube Link : **. com / watch ? v = Lz9gm0vlhlY __

Chapter 9

London, England

Strangers Yet…

**EPOV**

I had never felt so helpless by the inability to read the one mind I was holding carefully my arms. What had made her black out like this? I could hear the blood coursing through her frantically beating heart. I knew that there was no way I was deserving of Bella's kind words she had spoken before, but the beast inside of me growled deep at the mere idea of ever letting her go again.

Seeing Bella like this brought back a flood of memories I was not prepared to handle yet. I was reminded of the last time she had blacked out after her attempt at blood counting at high school. I swallowed thickly as the venom swelled into my mouth at the mere thought of Bella's delicate blood and scent.

I raked my hands through my hair and lifted Bella with my inhuman strength and sped to lie back onto the sofa. I looked down upon her pale face and found myself reliving the defining moment of our existence together, the night she murmured my name in her restless sleep. I could still see the rocking chair in her room where I sat night after night, unmoving or even breathing in case she awoke and found me there.

I clutched my hair and dropped to my knees beside Bella, starting to feel the guilt and despair start to creep over my marbled skin. I had begged her to forget me and move on with her life, I had forced her into the place she was now, and all along I was regretting every word I had spoken from my lying mouth. I was an immortal used to having the luxury of time on my side, but as I saw Bella starting to stir I knew that this was one luxury I no longer commanded.

I needed to calm my swirling and passionate thoughts before she awakened fully, as after discovering she could see into my mind I had to answer her questions. She needed, no, she deserved to ask and I must answer. As I spoke, the raging thirst in my throat subsided and dulled to a low burn…I was ready to finally bare my soul to her and take whatever punishment or decision she laid at my feet. Because above all else, Bella deserved to hear the truth from the one who had caused all this in the first place. I sat immobilized by my own fear of what we were about to uncover.

Slowly…very slowly, Bella's eye's fluttered and opened, startled at first but then slowly recognizing her surroundings. She then gazed at me kneeling beside her it was like she had seen a ghost or worse…a monster before her.

"What…happened Edward?"

"You forgot to breathe Bella, you blacked out on me…" I mumbled over the last words.

"Right….sounds like me!" she half laughed but with no joy, only confusion in the words.

"Give me a human minute to collect my thoughts please."

I froze and stared at her, my eyes I was sure were filled with the dread and recognition of those very words and when I had last heard them. Bella seemed oblivious to my reactions to these words and their meaning to me.

**BPOV**

I shielded my eyes from the last strands of sunlight pouring through the windows and noticed how the room had taken on an air of urgency. As I lay there, I waited for the chest crushing torment that usually followed one of my episodes, but this was something else…no hopelessness and pessimistic fear gripped my and the hole in my chest no longer pinned my limbs to my side immobilizing my movements.

I was feeling happy yet unsure as to what had caused me to black out and force my mind to shut itself off, almost like it was throwing a protective covering around itself for self-preservation. I lay there looking at Edward's frozen face and then slowly, very slowly, pieces of Edward's memories started to filter through to my consciousness. With each passing second I felt as if we weren't strangers anymore but two lost souls who had been searching for each other but had never found the haven of each other's shelter until now.

I knew I had to compose myself and find the right way to start this conversation, as this was probably the most important and soul changing moment in my life. The things I felt and saw in Edward's mind had overloaded my system to the point that my frail human mind could no longer process and that's when as always, I would shut down and my mind would retreat and shield itself from things I did not want or need to know. But now I knew I had to face this if we were to have any future past this moment…

"Edward, I need you to help me understand the images I saw and felt when I kissed you just then, I am still new to this …and I am not sure I fully understand. It's just the pain and desolation I felt you suffering caused me to close my mind as if my human mind and body wasn't capable of holding such emotions and processing them all at once?" I said unsurely.

Edward simply nodded in reply; his eyes seemed to hold the answers I was searching for. I just had to have the courage to get him to open up to me. I knew that this man, if that was what he was, in front of me was in no way human…yet that did not matter. It only mattered that I could somehow take away his sorrow and replace it with …well the desire and passion I was feeling for him as he kissed my hands.

"Anything you want Bella, just ask anything of me. I no longer have the strength to deny you anything…"

I took a deep breath and started to form the questions in my mind carefully. _Where does one start this conversation of how or what he was? And what caused him so much pain in his past? Okay Bella, jump in the deep end…_

"Who are you really Edward? I need to know because as of this moment in my life, I have two people who I need, and yet…I don't seem to belong in their world at all! So unless my mind has really snapped this time for good and I have gone over the edge…" I waited with trepidation for his reply.

Edward did not seem fazed by my question he took a deep breath and held it in for a long while before looking into my eyes and answering in a slightly shaky and unsure musical voice.

"I have lived for over a century Bella and for all that time I have had the misfortune of possessing the same gift you have now…a gift that forces me into the minds of everyone around me…well almost everyone," he chuckled under his breath. "With the exception of you my darling Bella, I cannot reach or read your mind at all."

I continued to look into his eyes as if encouraging him to continue whilst shaking at the information that this man, or whatever he was, is over a hundred years old yet looked like he was only just out of high school. Oh my, is he an angel or…?

"I …I am not of your world as you so kindly put it. I am not sure where I fit in between this world and the next, which is something I have always struggled to come to terms with Bella."

**EPOV**

I glanced quickly at Bella's face to gauge the way she had taken my confession. I thought that I would see fear but what I saw emanating from her chocolate brown eyes was compassion and understanding of a likeminded soul who had also struggled to fit into this world. It gave me the courage I needed to continue with my admissions of my past life.

"Before I met you here in London Bella, as you could clearly see for yourself, I travelled alone to many places in this world, trying to find a refuge from the terrible things I had done in my past. Things that I still struggle to deal with. I am so sorry you saw those places and things…they were never meant for your eyes." I seemed to be choking over every word with sadness and anger dripping off every one of them.

"You can see into every mind…but mine?" Bella blushed at interrupting his words and thoughts.

"Yes, before we met I had been privy to many minds in this world. Some of them pure, generally good and kind souls, but there are those in this world who seek to destroy and spread fear amongst those who have found happiness…and…what you saw in my thoughts was the outcome of me seeing into one of the most evil and repulsive minds I have ever encountered in my whole existence. And as you know I have existed for a while now."

A tiny gasp escaped from Bella's lips before she could halt it. She swallowed thickly and nodded for me to continue. She shuddered under the sensation of shivers crawling up her spine as I continued.

"When I saw what that repulsive, evil mind had in store for his next victim, I lost all sense of right and wrong and let myself be guided by my instincts. My instincts that I have been denying were part of me for so long. I knew I had to destroy this vial creature before he could hurt the one thing that I…I loved and cherished in this world. I had to protect them at all costs, only I had not thought through the consequences of my actions fully as I was too enraged with this creature's thoughts. I…I…"

My hands moved to either side of my head as if I were trying to push back the images that were flooding unwillingly into my mind. My hands raked through my hair painfully as if I was trying to drag them physically from my mind.

"Stop Edward…this is too much for you. I shouldn't have let you relive these memories, out loud. That's what they are… just memories. All that matters is the here and now, me and you and what we choose to do with our lives, our minds and our souls. What I saw was horrifying, but if what you saw in his mind was worse than what you did, then you saved her from a fate worse than death itself and that is something to be thankful for, I cannot understand why you have continued to torture yourself in this way?"

"Oh…Bella…"

I raised my head and looked at Bella and then very slowly stood and walked to the window to watch the sun finally disappear. Sighing, all emotions drained from my voice...

"Twilight passes so quickly and the dark returns again to eclipse the warmth of the sun… Bella, what I did back then not only destroyed him, it destroyed any hope I had of being with the one person who made my existence bearable. What I did in your eyes was seen as justifiable and in my world acceptable, but in the world where my love existed it was not, not when it just put her in more danger, danger she had no way of ever evading. She had to pay such a high price for my actions, I thought I was protecting her when I just ended up destroying us …she made me feel alive…" my voice faltered to a mere whisper as I spoke the last words.

"I wish I had had someone like you there for me in my dark times Edward. My sadness is why I am here today and yet my past is just a blurred shadow that haunts my dreams and my waking day dreams. Jacob tries his best to keep me from slipping back into…well, into whatever I was before…but I feel that you have awakened my soul to something that I cannot walk away from. Why don't we turn and face our demons together Edward…would that be so bad?"

Bella held out her hand for me to take. I looked from her hand to her eyes, eyes full of love and compassion for this wretched soul standing in front of her._ What was happening to me? Why was fate playing such a cruel part in this? Surely somewhere in there was his Bella, just crying to remember me?_

I then fell to my knees in anguish and agony, the pain of coming so close to the love I had walked away from and at the last moment Bella had spoken so warmly about starting a fresh life with him. The grief overwhelmed me. She did not recall any of our past but was still willing to give me, a complete stranger as far as she knew, a chance to be in her life.

I felt the sorrow grip my body and slowly, excruciatingly burn through every fiber of me until I was totally consumed by it and become trapped inside my own marble body. I was frozen by my greatest fear; I had underestimated how much love Bella was capable of giving. But would she be able to find it in her heart to forgive me when she knew that I was the cause of all her nightmares and shadowy dreams?

**BPOV**

Although we were no longer strangers, it was hard for either of us to contemplate what we were or were becoming. As I knelt beside him I knew all that I wanted rose and fell with his gaze upon my and at this moment it was enough to sustain me through whatever was coming next in my future.

I carefully wrapped my arms around him and whispered in a soothing voice,"It's okay Edward, it does not matter what you are or what you have done. All that matters is us and what our future is going to be, because that I think I'm falling in love with you…"

Edward raised his head to look at me and said incredulously "It doesn't matter to you that I am a monster Bella? That… I am not... human?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment of your time readers and say a personal heartfelt thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. Without her commitment and hard work this would not be here for you all today...**

Chapter11

London, England

Absolution and Freedom

**EPOV**

We had laid on the floor of the library, next to the window, holding each other in our arms as if both of us were afraid that if we broke the contact our bodies were maintaining, we would both fall apart from the grief that was surging and erupting from my body. We did not communicate apart from stroking each other's skin with our fingertips and the only sound to be heard was the soothing moans from our lips as we touched and explored each other.

In these moments I felt as if we had been forged out of the same mold with our bodies fitted together like two pieces of the same soul, all at once consuming everything around us in oblivion.

Only we mattered.

Only our feelings and thoughts could be felt.

My mind was trapped in recalling the day I had left Bella. How was I going to explain without losing her…again?

_I deserve to burn in hell, and be turned to a pile of worthless ashes. No one, not even a soulless monster like I, should expect anything after the blasphemous lies that escaped my lips that dark day back in Forks._

I recalled the exact words the spat from my marbled lips…

"_I don't want you to come with me"_

"_You're not good for me."_

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

_I turned and walked away into the woods and darkness consumed my form. I climbed into a tree that overlooked Charlie's house and yard. I knew that Charlie would be home shortly but until then I had to do this one thing before I left forever._

_I was hovering in a large tree on the edge of the woods and I could hear her voice ringing out in desperate pleas, calling my name over and over again._

_I moaned into my hands so she could not hear my pain at the sound of her voice, my stomach wretched and venom swelled into my mouth as her voice became weaker._

_I deserved this excruciating punishment and pain I was feeling. I willed myself to remain still and not run to her and sweep her into my arms and beg forgiveness for the madness that was consuming me. I needed to see this and recall that I am indeed a monster as only a monster could inflict such emotional pain on another being and walk away and leave them to deal with the consequences of my actions. As the agony became too much for Bella's body and mind to bear, she slumped to the ground beside her truck. She didn't seem to be hurt but she was lying so still that I almost forgot why I had made this choice for us in the first place._

_I could feel her body pulling me towards her._

_She needs me still…God I need her….._

_My brain starts screaming at me to move and go back and make amends for what I have done as she mournfully sobs in her unconscious state and calls my name still._

_I format plans in my mind… thinking how I can make this work and then I remember that the reason I did this is because _Iwas the danger_ to her existence and I had to go. Go far away so she could lead a normal and happy life one day soon and not be surrounded by ferocious immortals who craved her blood all the time. I would not endanger her anymore; I loved her that much. I knew I was the only one of us capable of walking away._

_I watched over her until Charlie returned home, and the pain and worry I saw in his eyes as he spotted Bella slumped on the ground will haunt me for an eternity. He picked her up into his arms, cradling her to his chest and took her inside._

_I stayed in the woods frozen to the spot, gazing at the ground where she had laid…totally broken. I knew in that moment that I was truly alone and I succumbed to the shame and guilt that had been ebbing away at my mind and heart. It tore through me with such force that I was sure if I had a beating heart it would have frozen and been shattered into a million pieces._

_The softly falling rain finally washed away the lingering trails of her scent from the air around me. I drop from the tree effortlessly and start to run; even this has no pleasure anymore. It's just a necessity to get me as far away from this place and Bella. When I finally stopped I realized I was at the Pacific Ocean and although I stared at the waves crashing at my feet, I saw that all my love, life and meaning in my world was over. I fell to my knees and let out an agonized roar, scattering all the birds around me into flight and far away…I was now totally alone and that was more than a wretch like me deserves._

Pulling myself out of past memories of Bella, I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes and knew that I couldn't survive without her now either. The hurdle of awakening Bella's lost memories of me was going to be a delicate and dangerous process because once that was done I knew I would give Bella the choice. The choice I hadn't before, for her to walk away from me and my world if that's what she chose. It would be her choices, her decisions and whatever she decided I would go along with this time because if this year had taught me anything, it was that Bella was my everything and my forever and I had to stop wasting the precious time we had together…

**BPOV**

After I had wrapped him into my arms, I felt the grief and pain from Edward's body began to seep into my skin with every stroke of my hand against his cheek, the waves of misery and desolation were overwhelming and I felt that if this was the only thing I could do to sooth away those feelings, then I would never stop, because having Edward in my arms felt like…well it felt right. As if I had found the other half of my soul.

As I touched his face, I knew he was holding his thoughts back from me as I saw nothing, only felt the desolation and fears emanating from his body. I reveled in the sensation that was Edward's skin.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered as his breath swept across my face, causing me to lose my thoughts again. "It is driving me crazy with worry not knowing what you're thinking at this moment."

"Thinking that I do have more questions, but I'm a little afraid of the answers," I answered honestly.

"I can understand your fears, as the answers are not going to be easy to hear, but I will not lie to you Bella. Everything I tell you will be the truth. I know I do not deserve your trust…but I will earn it from you somehow," he pledged.

I nodded, still slightly in awe that this Adonis in my arms wanted to gain my trust and love even more than I was already offering to him.

"We need to have a long discussion Bella, but I need to speak to my family first as I have to be very careful with you. I would not wish to place you or my family in any more danger…"

My forehead creased at the mention of this word. Danger...more danger. "I don't understand Edward?"

"I know but I will explain everything and so much more very soon Bella, I just need to…"

"Edward…please kiss me…" I begged with my eyes as well as my words for some closeness between us.

Edward raised his hand behind my neck and pulled my face closer to his mouth. The look in his eyes was passionate and hungry, as if they were smoldering… almost on fire… with the sight of my need for him.

"You never have to beg me to touch you Bella."

His marble lips crept across my ear, and then his lips brushed against mine. So softly at first, careful and tender and then his hand slipped around my waist as the other pulled me into the kiss deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips in the hope that he would deepen this kiss even more. I didn't have to hope very long. Suddenly he did and I lost all ability to think straight.

Edward let out a warm growl from his throat and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled my legs over him, unable to get close enough to his embrace. Even when he slid his exquisite tongue into my mouth, the taste and sensation was still not enough, I wanted more of him.

Our kisses turned more desperate and our bodies unknowingly began to move in a rhythm as old as time. I arched my back and pressed against him with all my strength forcing another glorious moan to ripple from his lips against mine. The sound was my undoing and made me more aroused than I ever thought possible.

"Bella…we have to stop this…please Bella stop me," Edward panted and pleaded.

I had lost any thoughts of stopping and simply replied, "But I never want to stop touching you Edward…"

Edward groaned into my flesh. I felt the chill of his breath on my skin. We were like fire and ice yet managing to exist without hurting the other. He wrapped both his arms around me in a protective way.

I had never felt so loved and safe in my whole life.

"You're so fragile Bella…so very fragile my love." His eyes were closed and I could feel him tense against my skin.

"What's wrong Edward? Did I do something wrong…or…don't you want too?" I whispered as my head fell to his shoulder in the fear of rejection.

"Bella, you are all I want, all I have ever wanted. Never think that please…" his eyes bore into my very soul and I knew he was speaking the truth. I could not doubt the sincerity I saw there in this moment.

Then I understood. Slowly my mind processed his words again, the danger he had spoken of before, and I knew that as long as we faced it together, we could face anything this world could throw at us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and aghast

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. She has restored the faith in me to pick up my pen and write again...forever in her debt...**

**Remember guys to remove the spaces for the links as FF gobbles them all up...**

_**This song is the one I listened to as I wrote the words of Jacob bearing his heart to Bella for the first time and finally letting slip about her past…**_

_**Artist: Coldplay Song: In My Place**_

_**You Tube: **_.** http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = dztdRzWxMo4&ob = av2e**

_**This is the song I heard in my mind, after Bella and Jacob had their talk. Not a love song more of an explosion of his emotions and pain ….**_

_**Artist: Three Days Of Grace Song **__**:**__** Pain**_

_**You Tube Link:**___**http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = CWzCvjqU1zI**

Chapter 12

London & Forks

Uncertainty…

**JPOV**

She had been gone all afternoon and although this was not unusual for Bella to want some quiet time, I just had an uneasy feeling that all was not well. I had just finished a rather long and painful conversation with Billy back home in La Push and he had asked me to come home with Bella soon as he had things that needed to be explained to me face to face and not over a phone line. This just added more confusion to my already throbbing headache.

I had spent the afternoon trying to find the courage, no not courage, the guts more like it, to tell Bella how I really feel about her. But as usual I kept finding reasons not to express myself.

That's why I came on this trip with Bella. Not just to protect her but to finally get some time alone with her as she had been literally under house arrest since her release from the hospital. Charlie made sure she was never alone, in case her memories came flooding back and she…well I couldn't bear to think of what she did last time. That was still like a piece of ice in my heart that refused to melt. I didn't mind though because it just reminded me of how much I loved Bella.

There, I said it. Now all I gotta do is say it out loud and to her face.

But before that I had to deal with the Edward situation. Everything about that boy made my senses scream danger. And above all else, how could I tell Bella that I knew what Edward was because that meant I had to tell her what I was.

That was the one thing I could not do.

Every time I thought about explaining my "condition" to her I felt my throat constrict and the words just seemed to block in my throat. Even though I was thousands of miles from the wolf pack, the Alphas power still held me as if we were standing beside each other.

As I sat there waiting in Bella's room for her to return, I contemplated where this was all going to end…

My head flicked up as I heard Bella use her pass key to enter her suite, she looked different from when she had left earlier that evening. She looked happy!

She turned and smiled at me, that smile that always sent shivers down my spine and straight back up to my heart. _Get a grip Jacob, this is your chance to finally show Bella how you feel about her._

"You been waiting long, Jacob? Sorry the…err…sitting took longer than I thought it would, but I'm back now. Have you been waiting to speak to me? I have so much I want to speak to you about but you have been waiting the longest so you first? So fire away…I am all ears" she said, pulling a funny face at me trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Well, this is a conversation I have been playing through my mind for a long time, and now that I am here with you, I find myself struggling to find the words to express myself…!" I spoke with nervousness in every breath.

"Well, that's a first for you Jacob. Come on, spit it out! You're not usually this tongue tied!" Bella giggled and tucked her legs up onto the sofa to get comfy for this little chat.

"Right…okay then…where do I start?" I enunciated every word.

"I need to talk to you about a lot of things Bella, so I am just gonna start from the top of my list and see where we go from there," I swallowed as my throat felt ragingly dry.

"Bella, we've been friends ever since we made mud pies as kids at La Push. We spent many summers together before you moved to Phoenix and all the time you were away I missed you so much. Then you returned to Forks two years ago whilst I was away and…and…" My hands started to shake.

"It's okay Jacob; you don't have to put yourself through this to remind me of the pain I have caused everyone. I may not remember why I did things that caused everybody to watch over me, but since this gift has appeared maybe we can find out our answers together?" she offered sweetly.

**BPOV**

I reached over and held Jacob's hand to try and sooth away his shakes, more a friendly gesture than a loving embrace, but Jacob misread my signals.

He turned to me and in a moment reached forward and forcefully kissed me on the lips. After the coldness of Edward it felt like burning embers on my skin. I struggled to push him away but Jacob was lost in the thoughts inside his head… flashes of him and I happy together in La push, then laughing while walking along the beach. The last flash through his mind was him looking over at a pale cold body lying on the floor of the forest near the Olympic Peninsula. Except it was a wolf standing over the body, not Jacob and when I looked more closely at the body on the floor I screamed and pushed Jacob away with all my strength.

It was Edward's body lying there cold and pale not moving..

"What the hell was that Jacob?" I let my disgust and anger ring out in every word I screamed.

"What…what do you mean? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that Bella, I thought…sorry I didn't think. I thought it would be easier showing you how I felt about you."

"I don't mean the kiss Jacob, I will deal with that in a minute, what I mean is what the hell was that in your mind I just saw?" I hissed at him.

**JPOV**

I locked eyes with Bella and quickly ran through the past thoughts quickly in my mind. I saw me and Bella being happy and then…oh my god…I saw what she had seen. Me, in my wolf form, standing over the dead body of Edward. Damn, I had forgotten about her gift whilst I was lifted into the happiness of finally touching my Bella.

I collected myself as I felt my promise to the Pack wash through my body, almost willing me how to act. I lowered my head and looked at the floor and spoke in a rather low and cold voice.

"I can't talk about that with you right this moment Bella. If you could just understand how much I am bound by…by my past as well as… I just can't…"

"Can't or won't Jacob? You just forced yourself on me when I am trying to comfort you and when I do, I see the most gruesome images about Edward, a boy I have just met, and some savage wolf and YOU can't talk about it with me?" she glared at me with incredulous eyes and awaited my next reply.

"Why is it such a surprise that I kissed you?" I asked heatedly.

"I was surprised that you thought I would kiss you back Jacob. You're my best friend, I love you, I really do. But as a brother, a friend, as part of my family…but I have never implied that me and you…"

_Jacob was still shaking as he thought to himself, this was not meant to be so confusing. I am so utterly devoted to Bella that even in her rejection and knowing that I am second best to that bloodsucking leech, I would do anything to make her see that I was the right one to choose, she was the sunlight in my world of dark shadows._

How could I even think of killing him when in doing that I would destroy her? I knew she loved him more than anything I could ever offer her from my world.

"Do you know how much you've hurt me Bella? If I told you that you were everything…everything to me and that if you left I would follow you to the ends of the earth, would you stay with me then?"

"Jacob…don't…please. I love... Edward…I… "

Jacob's mind was in turmoil as I reached out to comfort him but what I heard in his mind only added to my pain of rejecting my friend's misplaced love…

_Would her mind stray to him whilst we slept, with our arms and legs tangled against each other's warm skin? Would I always be hiding in his shadow, always being compared to his good looks, his wealth, and everything he could offer you that I could not? Would you fade away in front of me, waiting for him, and ignore everything good I have to offer you Bella?_

_I love you that much. That even as it pulled you down, I would still hold onto you until your heart stopped beating Bella. I would have drowned with you that day so no one or thing would be able to pry you out of my embrace. Finally, I would have you forever even if that forever was only in our demise.__Bella please choose me and my love, it is what is best for you. I would not drive you to the point of the destruction of your soul. He has and will again…_

Jacob looked up to meet Bella's tear filled eyes and in that one look he knew he was losing her to him. In that split second of reliving her suicide attempt, Jacob knew that this could break her apart. Bella had chosen her path years ago, and Jacob was just an unexpected fork in that road that led her to her destination and that destination had always been Edward.

The only sound that broke the silence between them was the sound of Bella's cell phone ringing from the bedroom, she glanced away from Jacob and went to answer the phone, little did she know the tragedy that it would entail…


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You are truly an outstandingly beautiful human being...**

Chapter 13

London & Forks

Why…

**JPOV**

I was dragged from my thoughts by the screaming that was coming from Bella's bedroom. I pounced over the sofa and threw open her door scanning the room for whatever had caused her to scream out in pain, but what I found was worse than any predator could have physically caused.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella was on the floor besides her bed curled up into a tight ball as if she was trying to hold herself together and just screaming, tears flowing from her eyes and staining her already pale skin. I was confused as she had only been in here less than a few minutes.

Whatever had caused this state was confusing the hell out me. Then I noticed the cell phone on the floor, when I picked it up I could hear a voice on the other end of the phone shouting for Bella to speak to them, my blood went cold as I recognized the voice on the phone. I looked over to Bella who was just rocking back and forth and slowly slipping into the protection of her own mind, where nothing could harm her anymore, her safe place.

"Bella? Bella please just talk to me. Bella?" Sue's voice on the end of the phone was cracking under the pressure of hearing Bella's screams.

"Sue, this is Jacob. What has happened? What the hell did you say to Bella?"

"Jacob, there's no easy way of putting this, I told Bella that she needed to return to Forks on the first available flight as Charlie has been involved in an automobile accident and…and…it's serious Jacob. Then Bella mumbled that she could see him and then she started screaming…I am so sorry Jacob, I thought she was getting better…"

I quickly assured her that I would sort this out and would call her with the details in an hour after I had dealt with Bella first. I hung up and was beside Bella wrapping my whole body around her as if I could help hold her together. I knew that in that single moment nothing was more important than putting Bella back together again. She had that look in her eyes that I'd seen that day on the cliff when she was ready to say goodbye to this world and join the next.

"Bella? Shhh, it's okay Bella, it's all going to be okay. I promised you Bella…I promised that I would always be here for you," my voice was drowning in desperation and pain at the sight of Bella's heart breaking into pieces again.

We laid there in each other's arm's till Bella cried all the tears her body could hold and started to relax into my arms a little while I rubbed her hair with my hand and hoped and prayed that I could fix this part of her life too.

"Jacob…?" Bella's voice was weak but with my hearing I could understand every word.

"I'm right here Bella, can you move?"

"Not yet Jacob," she gripped me tighter to her.

"I need to explain, what I saw and felt…when…Sue…" her voice broke and she hid her face into my neck almost trying to not say or see the images or words that had caused her to be in this state.

"Sshh, you don't have to speak just yet, relax Bella, Sue told me what has happened. You're not alone Bella, I'm here and I will help you through this."

"No Jacob, it's not that. What I mean is, as I was talking to Sue, suddenly I could see the images from her mind in mine like I was connected to her, I could see the crash, the paramedic's pulling my father from the car, the beep of the life support machine… everything. I can still see the doctor's face as he told Sue to call me to come home, I saw and felt it all is happening to me Jacob?"

As I looked at the broken Bella in my arms and felt the anger course through my body, I realized that every time I got close to showing her my love something catastrophic happened. Why? Bella just seemed to attract the worst this world and my world had to throw at her. I shook my head as I remembered a description of Bella from long ago, 'Trouble Magnet.'

I held my hands to Bella's face and lifted her head so I could see those beautiful eyes. For a moment I just stared at them, trying to balance the urge of kissing her again with the urge to just come clean about everything. She deserved to know the truth but would the truth crush her even more than she already was in my arms?

Moving slightly closer, I felt Bella freeze beneath me so I leaned my forehead to hers and breathed deeply. I knew that all of this was so strange for Bella; she hadn't lived in my world of secrets and lies. The anger that was swelling in my gut, along with the pain of Bella's earlier rejection, felt like a slice into my heart. I just wanted her to open her eyes and look into mine so that her eyes would be open to this world we were woven into and then she would find the answers that are right there in front of her, just waiting to be discovered…

"Jacob. Please don't let this turn into something that's never gonna be. I just can't deal with this right now, I can't be as sorry as you think I should be. I still love you more than anyone else could but as a brother, not a lover. All that I keep thinking is, it could take my whole damn life to make this right between us…So please, please stop."

I was shocked but not surprised at her reaction. What was I thinking? That's the whole point, I wasn't thinking, so I took a deep breath and spoke with all the strength I could muster to keep my voice steady.

"Sorry, Bella that was wrong of me, I promise I will never ever try and kiss you again, unless you ask me to?" I gave her my best begging yet hopeful smile.

"Okay, Jacob you're forgiven. What are we going to do Jacob? There's so much happening, so fast. I am scared I won't be able to cope?"

"Don't worry. Let's just get back home to Forks. I'll make the arrangements and then just… let's take things one day at a time Bella."

**BPOV**

I smiled at Jacob and let him help me onto my bed, where he suggested I lay down and rest while he made a few calls. I agreed although I knew I would not be able to close my eyes because that would just replay the images in my mind.

So I let my mind flood back to that afternoon where, for just one moment, I had managed to get away from all the lies and secrets from my past. Where Edward had made my heart and soul feel completely healed. As I lay there lost in thoughts of him, I felt my phone buzz as a text message arrived.

_**I'm here for you, I feel your pain,**_

_**I am only a heartbeat away from you.**_

_**~E~**_

I almost could taste his lips on mine again as I read his words.

_**I know I feel you too, I have to return to Forks,**_

_**I need to see you soon….**_

_**I love you…..**_

_**~B~**_

_**Ditto my love…Open your window..**_

_**~E~**_

This was a strange thing for him to ask but I would do it. As I went to the window and opened the doors inwards, I felt the evening air on my skin and then the strong arms of Edward reached in and surrounded me with his heavenly scent. I did not care how he had come to be there at my window, I just went with my need to be near him and held onto him with all my strength as I raised my lips to his and lost myself in Edward's scent…

"How the hell did he get in here?" Jacob shouted at them. If looks could kill then Edward would have fallen to the floor instantly.

I was lost in the moment of kissing Edward, and hadn't heard Jacob come back into the room. I disentangled myself slightly from Edward's lips, but still he kept his arm tightly around my waist.

Edward squeezed me gently and slightly pulled me behind him, as if to protect me from Jacob. This was confusing because Jacob wouldn't hurt me…

"Good evening Jacob, Bella needed me so I came to her." Edward's voice was soft and velvety but edged with caution almost warning Jacob to be careful.

**JPOV**

"That's not what I asked? How did you…?" my voice halted abruptly as I answered my own question when my eyes flitted to the window and then back to Bella's face. I realized that in pushing Edward on this point I would just expose what I was bound not to speak of.

I could smell what he was and my senses were screaming for me to attack but I couldn't, not with Bella in the firing line. And why was she suddenly so close to him, kissing him? I felt the bile in my throat rise at the thought of her kissing a blood sucking vampire.

"Never mind, we have more important things to deal with," I spoke to Bella as if Edward was not there. "We can't get a flight till Friday Bella."

"But that will be too late Jacob. I need to be there sooner, what can…!" Bella's voice started to shake again with the fear of not getting to Charlie in time as her tears began to fall.

Edward pulled Bella into his arm's, whilst keeping his eyes fixed on my every move as he raised his hand to her throat and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears. I froze as I saw him lower his lips to her neck and softly kiss her, still not breaking his gaze from me.

"It's alright Bella. I have my own personal plane here, I will place it at your disposal, and we can all be back in Forks within 24 hours." Edward pulled Bella's head under his chin and he kissed her hair gently, his eyes were fixed on mine as a small smile crossed his marbled lips.

I just glared back at him. Somehow I knew that Edward could understand every thought that was screaming through my mind at that moment. _Filthy bloodsucker has his hands on my Bella._

Edward continued to hold Bella soothingly in his arms as he spoke. "Well, _My _darling Bella, let us not waste any more time here. Let's all pack up and head home, shall we, _My_ Love?"

Bella nodded and went to start packing. I continued to just glare as Edward started to make the call to get us all home. This was going to be harder than they all imagined, there were three worlds in this room and only Edward and myself knew that they all existed. How in the hell was I going to tell Bella?


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. Even from her sick bed she has arisen and worked on these for me...I am forever in her debt..**

**Artist: Adele Song Cover: Promise This**

**Remove the spaces people and list with your heart...Thank you**

**LINK:** www . you tube . com / watch ? v = Czwlth4mx5Q&list =FLANuAZBfvkEntjnQ-bKzSdA&index=17

**The above songs helped me write and discover the depth of Bella's pain she has faced and is about to face…something we all have tried and only some have succeeded in accomplishing totally.**

_Chapter 14_

_Forks_

_Needs_

**BPOV**

The next 24 hours were the most surreal and painful of my existence. We packed and left for the flight within an hour of Edward making the calls.

As the time approached and we drew nearer to the airport, I could feel my mind receding into the darkness to protect itself from what I was about to suffer, the loneliness and darkness that I had so hoped I would never feel again. I was not sure what I was more scared of at this moment, what I was about to face in Forks or this feeling that the three of us had started on a journey and only two of us would come out on the other side.

Boarding the plane, I was surprised at the sheer luxury and opulence of the aircraft, it even had its own stewardess and separate bedroom but no windows apart from the pilot's window. Somehow this felt comforting as I did not intend to enjoy this journey and being away from the world just for a few hours might give me enough time to try and formulate a way to deal and survive after …well after facing Charlie if…if she was not too late. Closing my mind to those thoughts, I decided I would face them when I had to. If I could help it, I preferred to try to be positive.

Once we were airborne the tension between the three of us was becoming very unbearable for me. Trying to block out the emotions I could feel rolling off Jacob and Edward were like waves breaking on a stormy shore line. Closing my eyes and lying my head back into the leather seat, I tried to fill my mind with anything but what I was about to face at home.

**EPOV**

After thirty silent minutes into the flight still not a word had passed anyone's lips, their minds were another story. I was finding it increasingly hard to block out Jacob's thoughts especially as Bella was sitting in her seat, head reclined back revealing her beautiful white neck, her blouse had shifted to reveal more flesh than neither I or Jacob could stop thinking about. This could not continue if we all wanted to survive the next eight hours let alone the next eight minutes, as Jacob's thoughts were beginning to make my blood boil, if it could do such a thing.

Getting my feelings under check, I knelt in front of Bella and gently shook her arm until she awoke, wondering if she could feel my touch send electricity through every fiber of her body as it did mine. She forced a smile onto her face but I could tell it did not touch her eyes and she was struggling to hold it together.

"Would you like to lie down and try and rest for a while Bella? It's a long flight still and I will wake you before landing."

Bella nodded and excused herself to Jacob, who seemed annoyed about the segregation but agreed Bella could do with some rest.

The bedroom offered some sanctuary and peace for a while. She looked as if she was about to shatter into a million pieces as she sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around herself, biting away at her bottom lip. I was surprised she hadn't bitten through it yet. All I wanted to do was take her into my embrace and take away her worry and pain, but we were not alone.

With Jacob watching our every move, he looked like he was going to pounce at me every time I touched Bella, but at least if Bella was sleeping or resting I could have a quiet but unavoidable talk with Jacob. There were things that needed to be agreed on before we landed back in Forks and there was no better opportunity than this to lay our cards on the table so to speak.

**BPOV**

I begrudgingly agreed to try and rest during the flight since eight hours of Jacob glaring and smirking was more than I could bear at this moment.

Edward assured me that he would return in a while, first he wanted to get a few things sorted before we landed in Seattle. Then he would come back and join me. I looked at Jacob but he just shrugged and mumbled that it would be best if I rested while I could. I smiled at the two of them, the only two people in the world that I needed the most, and closed the door, immediately falling back onto the bed with exhaustion to drift off into a troubled slumber.

**EPOV**

I sat opposite Jacob, knowing that neither of us was comfortable with this situation. I could read and feel every thought that Jacob was screaming at me. I could hear Jacob trying to calculate how he had become so confused about how Bella felt about him. Lost inside his feelings, he tried to figure out how he had become so tangled in this mess. He truly believed that he and Bella should be in a different place but that fate had dealt them both another blow with Charlie. Why had this had to happen to Bella now…why did everything in this world just lock in on her and try it's best to smash her into non-existence? 'Trouble magnet' no longer seemed a strong enough description of this triangle of emotions he was caught up in.

I took a deep breath as I heard my descriptor of trouble magnet, that's how I used to describe and justify my protection of Bella to myself and my family when we first met. Jacob looked up and met my gaze. If we were trying to psyche each other out, this was going to be one long and uncomfortable journey. Especially as I neither needed to breath, or move, and could remain in that state indefinitely.

I spoke first.

"Jacob I think this would be as good a time as any for us to talk, so if you have anything you would like to get out in the open, here is your opportunity."

"Well, where would you like me to start Bloodsucker!" Jacob grinned as he spoke the words.

"Strong words coming from a shape shifter. I mean Bella does know you're not completely human either. Right?" I spoke with such politeness and ease that this made Jacob even more agitated.

"Either? So Bella knows what you are then? You have spoken about your…well let's say special diet?" Jacob snorted back.

"Well, let's say she knows that I am not human Jacob, but we never got around to the specifics of my existence, but also I can tell you have not exactly been open with Bella yourself."

"Where does that leave us then Edward?" Jacob wondered where this conversation was leading.

"Well, this is called an impasse in our worlds Jacob. As you know, your tribe has been aware of my kind for quite a while, as we have been aware of yours, and we all have managed to coexist in peace for over 100 years. But I feel that this is not the time to burden Bella with our unearthly squabbles and would like to offer you my hand in friendship. Sorry, that was a little presumptuous of me. What I would like is a truce where Bella is concerned. I do not know what we are facing when we return, but I will be by her side until she orders me away. Jacob, we need to put aside our differences, for Bella's sake we have to put her needs first, what do you say?"

I sat back into my seat and looked away, trying to give Jacob room to process the tension and strain in the atmosphere around us. I could hear Jacob's thoughts but I wanted the satisfaction of hearing them out loud. I was not sure how much Jacob knew of my vampire past as he was blocking some of his thoughts, but I wanted to ensure that if there were any confessions, or story telling as Jacob put it, I wanted to be the one to tell her in my own time and place and not when Bella's world was beginning to crumble at it's very foundations again.

**JPOV**

I had expected many things from this conversation with Edward, but I had never even considered he wanted to be 'friendly'…ugh...even just _thinking_ it was wrong. All of my senses were screaming at me to get Bella away from him and away from his kind, but without his help and plane, we would all still be stuck in London.

"Give me time to think this through," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, we still have ten hours ahead of us and Bella is sleeping at the moment. But I would like to clear this up before she awakes. I will not allow her to become more upset than she already is Jacob! So just wake me up when you decided you have an answer!" Edward closed his eyes and rested his head back and waited.

I just gawked at him. _Of all the_…I didn't finish my thought because I was sure I saw the corners of Edward's mouth twitch up into a slight smirk. _Damn, that bloodsucker knows what I am thinking, right, wake him up i__ndeed, like they ever sleep!_ I switched my mind to the mundane thoughts of stripping my motorcycle engine whilst my wolf mind pondered over the question Edward wanted answered.

This was gonna be a very, very long flight!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. This would not exist in my world if it wasn't for the lady who is truly a goddess in my realms...**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Forks bound...**_

_**BPOV**_

My sleep was not the refreshing escape I thought it would be. As soon as my body succumbed to the emotional exhaustion, my mind started to slip deep into my subconscious. I began to see images from my past, a past I had long suppressed and forgotten had existed.

_I saw Edward and I sitting in a meadow and smiling at each other in warm spring sunshine, feeling that I had been frozen inside of my mind and heart and that Edward was the sunshine thawing the ice that encased these memories._ I was beginning to wake up from the lies I had been living these past months.

_Edward just sat gazing into my warm brown eyes, losing himself in the love he saw there. I had always blushed when he looked at me this way as his eyes were so golden and seemed to see into my heart and read the desires I held there for him and only ever him…._

_I spoke his name "Edward" with a reverence._

_He just kept looking deep into my eyes and smiled a crooked smile that he used only for me._ I felt a shadow of fear creep into my dream, a fear that I was not enough to hold him. I had felt this way before and was frantically searching for it in the depths of my mind. I could feel the hot tears begin to build and slowly start to fall down my face. The pain was so real I could almost feel my heart breaking again, and that's when I realized that Edward was a part of me, a part of the life I had suppressed away in my mind.

The more I tried to wake myself from this dream state, the more I was being sucked back under, as though it would only let me awaken when I had found all the answers I had been searching for and all this time they had been locked inside my own mind.

I was the key to my own survival.

_I was alone in the meadow when I fought my way back there, standing and turning in a circle searching the field for Edward but I could not see or feel him anymore._

_"Edward…Edward. Where are you? Come back please, don't go…I…love you Edward, I always loved you, is that not enough my love?" my voice was just a broken whisper._

The pain I felt was too immense and the wounds refused to be healed by the time that had passed. I suddenly felt all alone and that the darkness was closing in on me, the only thing pulling me to safety was the resonating light I felt in Edward's arms. I felt bound to him not just by love but by the life he had left behind, his face haunted my every dreaming and waking thought. His voice chased away all the pain and bad dreams and his scent swept away all the sanity in my body until I was left bare.

I had not realized how loud my nightmare had become until I felt the sense of coolness surround me and heard a sweet, musical voice calling my name over and over again. Hushing me and reassuring me that everything was alright.

Opening my eyes, I saw Edward's worried eyes searching my face for signs that I was truly awake. Jacob stood in the doorway watching us both as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and buried my face into his chest and let the tears flow from me. There was no way I was going to lose him again. I knew that he could save me from this darkness before I became undone completely.

"Bella…my love…what is it?" he whispered softly as he gently rubbed my back.

I did not look up, just held him as tight as my feeble human arms could. How could I put my feelings into words that would make him understand that the past, the past we shared, did not matter? Only our future together did.

I looked up into his amber eyes and searched them, and as I searched I saw all the pain and suffering Edward had try to smother and keep from me. I also saw the love and compassion he held for me.

Jacob shuffled uncomfortably and muttered something about giving us some space and closed the door, leaving us alone.

I didn't know how long we stood there, me clutching Edward's waist and my head resting on his chest, just waiting. For hours we just held each other, waiting for me to find my voice to speak. Edward just stayed frozen in my embrace as he stared down at me while I alternated from sobbing to pleading to lashing out angrily until once again, I gave into the tears and eventually silence.

"Bella, look at me?"

"I can't Edward…" I whispered.

"Why, my love?"

"Because I know when I open them that I have to face my darkest fears…"

"Bella, please!" his voice was stirring the emotions inside of me and touched my heart.

So I relented and raised my eyes to his. I drank in every inch of him, his skin was iridescent and his eyes had dark purple hollows under them, still amber with an edge of blackness around them. His hair was, as usual, a bronze golden mess sticking out everywhere and anywhere. His otherworldly beauty took my breath away and I closed my eyes and spoke from my heart hoping it was enough to make him stay.

"Edward…yesterday cannot be changed. All that matters is the here and now and where that takes us. As long as that means we are together, then I can handle almost everything that this world or your world can throw at us. But I have to know one thing my love?"

Edward's body stiffened at my choice of words and he pulled slightly back so he could look fully into my eyes as he tried to gauge where I was going with this.

"Anything Bella. Ask me anything my love. I will not hold anything back from you, you deserve the truth."

I took a deep breath and then raised my hand to Edward's face where I smoothed his cheek and bore into his eyes with my own and answered.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, from this moment on that you will be by my side and will not walk away from me. My heart and soul would never recover from that. The only reason I am here is because your love for me now and the love you have always had for me…it…it…saved me from… and now I feel… no, I need you and that love to save me again, please Edward?"

**EPOV**

Of all the things I thought Bella was going to declare to me, I never imagined she was going to link our past or that she had even made the connection, she was so good at protecting her thoughts from me.

"Bella…I…Can you forgive me Bella?" I sobbed and fell to my knees, the pain of our past separation washing over me, crashing into my immortal body and freezing me in that moment. I knew only Bella could release me from this torment. I knew that time could not erase the pain and wounds we both had suffered but I hoped that our love could help us both heal the past.

Bella placed her hand on Edward's cheek and caressed it as she looked into his eyes. She could see the agony and anguish of their separation swirling and mixing with a passion that made his eyes feel as though they were piercing her soul, and she knew in that instance that she her heart had already forgiven Edward.

She gently pressed her lips against his and felt the coldness and sweetness of his breath wash over her, she gently ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. Edward moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer into him and returned her kiss with all the passion and love he could possibly muster.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. She is a guiding star in the realms I visit...**

**There was a song I listened to whilst I wrote this chapter and helped me feel what Bella was feeling as she walked through those doors...**

**Remember to take out the spaces...FF gobbles them...**

**SONG: I Will Remember... Artists: Queensryche:**

http / www . you tube . com / watch ? v = h 0 e 0 1 l BCD9w&list=PLF74255C2015A6AB2&index=13

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Final Farewells**_

_**BPOV**_

It was very late in the evening when we landed in Seattle. As we made our way to Edward's car, I felt him stiffen and freeze for just a second. Then the strangest feeling came over me and I could see the Forks' Hospital and Charlie, just for second, flash through my mind. I stopped and turned to Edward and realized that he could see that too as I was holding his hand and the connection meant I could see what he could.

"Edward…What was that?"

Edward looked at me with incredulously golden eyes and replied "What Bella?"

"What you were just thinking about. How can I see pictures in my mind that belong in yours?" I asked it more of myself than of Edward.

"In the car Bella…not where we can be overheard. Please!" Edward's eyes surveyed the airfield as if we were being watched.

We all quickly climbed into the car and the chauffeur closed the doors, got into the driver's seat and proceeded to leave the airfield.

"Forks General Hospital as fast as you can James."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," was the short reply.

Edward turned to Jacob and I with concern and worry carefully disguised behind his smiling façade.

Jacob spoke before I had time to question Edward about his thoughts.

"So you felt it too?"

"Felt what?" Edward replied dismissively, as if what Jacob had said had angered him.

Jacob snorted. "That there was someone, or something, watching us back at the airfield."

Edward was holding my hand and I could feel his body tense at the word 'something.'

"You telling me that you didn't feel it? I thought your type was very sensitive to your surroundings, maybe I was wrong?" Jacob's tone was laced with sarcasm.

Edward turned and unleashed the full power of his gaze upon Jacob. You could almost taste the change in atmosphere in the car as it became thick and charged with a mixture of menace and fear. Jacob's fear and Edward's menacing glare. When Edward spoke it was almost a guttural growl from deep within him, he spoke slowly and with purpose.

"My type…you speak as if I were the only person in this world with secrets. We all have secrets Jacob and some of them are best kept until the right time and PLACE to SHARE them!"

"Honesty is not always the best policy, I suppose…but in the end it's best for everyone involved if…" Jacob replied.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted with a shaky voice, but it was enough for both of them to turn their thoughts to me.

"Right, whatever is occurring between you two right now, it has to stop! I can't handle more on top of everything that is happening right now. I know there are things, and some of them mighty strange, that need explanations but right now, right here in this moment, I don't care. So both of you put your testosterone fuelled bickering to one side…for me…please. I love you both but this is pulling me apart…" I looked pleadingly at them both.

"Bella…I'm…" but I cut Edward off before he could finish his sentence.

"No Edward. As far as I am concerned, whatever in this world, or yours, is going on between you two can stay between you two. I am neutral and I need this to stop right now." I put my foot down as I glared at Jacob and then Edward.

Jacob sort of snorted an apology quietly under his breath and Edward just nodded at me in acceptance. Not quite what I expected but it was good enough for now.

"So, what are you two bickering amongst yourselves about? And before either one of you say 'Nothing Bella,' remember I too have a 'weird gift' and can hear your thoughts. So come clean the pair of you!"

I knew that Jacob and Edward were 'not of my world,' as they liked to phrase it, for any time I asked them a seemingly innocent but direct question on anything related to my past they both had an uncanny ability to distract me from my train of thoughts. But I had seen glimpses of my past through the images I had seen in both of their minds and I knew Edward and Jacob were both equal parts of the puzzle of what had been happening over the past year of my life.

At this moment, however, my puzzling past was just fading into the side lines until I could get to Charlie and make sure that he was okay.

They both looked at me with nonchalant expressions plastered to their faces and both replied in unison…"Sorry Bella."

They both looked at each other and then did the strangest thing, they both smirked at the other as if each had realized how ridiculous they were being in that moment and decided to call a truce.

The driver interrupted our silence and announced that we were pulling into the Forks General Hospital in a few minutes.

I looked at them both and advised it was better if I went in to see Charlie on my own seeing as Edward and I together was going to take some explaining. I also suggested that Jacob ought to call his father and let him know we had arrived and where we were.

The car stopped and we got out and quickly entered the hospital reception area where Carlisle was waiting for us. Looking at him, I saw the immediate resemblance to Edward in his eyes but said nothing, just added this to my list of questions to be eventually answered. I knew he was familiar but not where he fit into this puzzle of my past.

"Edward…son it's good to see you, even under these sad circumstances," said Carlisle as he hugged Edward into a warm embrace as any father who had been without his son for over a year would do.

Edward froze and then melted into the embrace and patted Carlisle's back, then turned and introduced me.

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He has been attending to your father since the accident."

"Where is he? Can I see him please?" I asked desperately.

"Of course my dear, this way please…but be prepared, he is highly sedated to make him more comfortable at this time." Carlisle's eyes were full of sadness and remorse as he spoke.

"Can he hear or respond to me?"

"He is in and out of consciousness but he is stable for now, so shall we?" Carlisle held the door to the ward open and waited for me to step through.

I took a deep breath and with a backward glance to Edward and Jacob I stepped into the I.C.U. ward and prepared myself for what I would find and what I wanted too forget...and also for what I needed to remember.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine my Beta and Wifey. My other wifey Jamie Crabtree is an endless supporter and I love her too pieces. I would also like to thank the wonderful ladies on Facebook this week whom have all in their way become special ladies in my realms...**

A/N: I found listening to this track helped me connect to the emotions Bella might have felt during this Chapter...Remember to remove all the spaces to listen to this beautiful song.

Artist/Song title: Sarah McLachlan - Angel http: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 2LuGzwNy 2ws & nore direct = 1

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Charlie…..and Angels**_

_**BPOV**_

I took a deep breath and stepped into the small private room that seemed to hold more machines than any one would ever need at this moment in time.

Approaching the hospital bed cautiously, I surveyed the man lying there before me. My father laid with his eyes closed, his skin was paler than Edward's if that was at all possible.

I slowly slipped my small hand into Charlie's. I had never noticed how big his hands were and mine seemed even smaller in that moment as I willed him to just open his eyes so he could know I was there.

Charlie coughed and slowly regained consciousness at the feel of mine hand in his, his eyes slowly focused in on the face of his daughter, me.

"Bell's….your home?" his voice cracked under the dryness and emotions of his throat.

"Were else would I be Dad? Seems you've had a little accident whilst I was away. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be the accident waiting to happen in this family!" My attempt at humor caused Charlie's lips to twitch into a smile.

"So true Bell's…so true…" Charlie's breathing was shallow, but the sound of my voice seemed to help him find strength to continue.

"Dad…How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" I swept my free hand across my father's cheek, a caress he had done to me a thousand times before I went away. I realized that I was in a reversal of that roll now, wondering what I could do to ease his pain.

Charlie's eyes fluttered as little before they settled upon me and then searched my face as if trying to read what I was desperately trying to hide from him.

"You seem different Bell's, I can't put my finger on it, but you look different from when you left. European air must have done you some good."

"Well, it was certainly different and educational in many ways, but we can talk about that when your better. The most important thing is to get you back on your feet, Chief!" Again my attempt at humor made Charlie smile.

"Well the doctors here are doing all they can to make me comfortable. Have…have you met Dr. Cullen yet?" Charlie's eyes were filled with what I could only decipher as slight fear and something else. Was that regret? I had a feeling I knew why but this was not the time to discuss the past and my problems with Charlie. So I lied for the first time in my existence, I lied to my father.

"No Dad, I came straight here from the airport. I have not had time to speak to the doctors here yet, seeing you was my only priority." I hoped that would ease the anxiety I could see beginning to wash over his body and I felt his hand relax a little against mine.

At my answer, Charlie's expression and body relaxed, almost as if he knew I was shielding him from this reality for as long as I could.

"Good….Good Bell's," his voice started to fade at the end, giving a softness to his words. He closed his eyes and began to breath slower and shallower. I thought the pain meds had taken effect again, but in my heart I knew this was not the case.

I could feel Edward's presence before I saw him. Edward had given me this private time with my father without the intrusion of his gift as he waited outside with Jake and Dr. Cullen. They seemed to be keeping a silent vigil over what they saw as a unalterable event.

"Dad...daddy...Chief," I whimpered, my voice almost begging. I could feel the finality of this moment approaching and it began weighing my mind down. I could see and feel Charlie's thoughts flashing through my mind at an incredible pace, as if trying to answer all the questions I had brewing inside my own mind at that very moment in time. I had never felt so connected to another human being in my entire existence and I could feel his life force slipping away from me.

"Dad, did you ever wonder if when I returned home, that I would have more questions than answers?"

In my desperation to pull him back from where he was heading, I prepared myself to lay all my findings and discoveries out bare for him to make a choice…either slip away from me or stay and fight, fight for his life and for mine.

As I sat there in that room with our minds filtering through the memories of his mind, I saw memories of him, Renee and me as a child, happy memories of us smiling…we were all smiling. The joy and warmth in these flooded into my mind so fast that my body reacted and tears started to slowly fall down my cheeks.

As Charlie's mind swirled to the present, I saw the image of my face, no longer happy but totally lost, shattered and closed. No smiles, no happiness, just misery and sadness clouded these memories and the pain of a father trying to put his child back together again. That's when I realized that my and Edward's past had destroyed a part of him that I could not have known, should not have known if it hadn't been for this gift…gift or curse make your choice. Should I have really been privy to these memories? Will these help or hurt my relationship with Edward?

I shook my head trying to force the images from my mind, images I did not want to see. Me lying at the foot of the cliffs, Jacob's face trying to breathe life into me, Edward's face fading away as was my own life force…

Charlie opened his eyes and looked at my tear stained face as he raised his hand and wiped away my tears. "Hey, no tears."

"Okay…I was just thinking back to happier times…that's all."

"Well, that's a good thing. Nothing to cry over…unless…no, that's not possible." Charlie gave a faint shake of his head as if he could see my thoughts.

"What's…not possible? If anything, these past few months I have discovered that anything is possible dad. And that believing in the unbelievable is sometimes the easier path to walk than the path of logic…" as my eyes looked up into my father's gaze I saw his eyes flood and fill with all the love and happiness he could muster in his mind.

"Welcome home Bell's. I thought I would never get you back…whatever has happened to bring you back to me, actually after all that's happened. Hell I decided it doesn't matter, your back and that's all I care about darlin'."

**EPOV**

Bella stood and hugged her father tightly and as he winced a little she loosened her hold and wiped the back of her hand across her cheek to clear the tears from her face, wallowing in the feeling of relief washing through her. She was here to comfort her father and yet again Charlie had turned the tables on her and became the comforter.

I could hear her as she replayed the words in her mind. They seemed to stir her memory of her using those exact words to me. Her thoughts were rather jumbled and I couldn't make out all her words...

'_Hadn't I said these same words before a year ago when I'd tried to solve the mystery of Edward? Hadn't I come to that same surrender when I had discovered this same thing all those years ago with Edward. Not the existence of vampires and the supernatural; but the ability to believe the impossible brought on by a little faith and a lot of love. Relief. Maybe explaining Edward in my life was going to be a bit easier.'_

Charlie saw the look and emotions crossing Bella's face as she processed what he had just admitted, and confirmed, he had known all this time. He spoke again, "To know that you are home and happy Bells is enough. The details can wait till I'm back on my feet. I made peace with that stuff a long time ago." His words weighed down with such finality, that I knew this subject was closed.

"Dad, I love you," Bella sobbed. I hardly recognized the sound coming from her. She was standing at his bedside frozen to the spot by his words and memories.

Although Charlie and Bella had never handled deep emotions well, I could feel the goodbye in his words and his mind was slowly slipping away.

"You too Bell's, you too…" Charlie's voice was a whisper as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Those were the last words he ever spoke to Bella…In this world...


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. **

_**Chapter 18**_

_**EPOV**_

Charlie had slipped quietly into the night, passing in his sleep. And Bella, his daughter, had been at his side. She held his hand as he died; unaware precisely of the moment his heart had stopped beating. But I didn't let go of that sound until his body was turning cold as mine.

I realized with sudden sharpness that the platitudes and comforts that one gives the bereaved no longer applied to me or my kind. A sick feeling of dread ran through my stone body as it dawned on me that I had seen Bella's father for the last time. Wherever his spirit had gone, whatever after life had greeted him, I may never join him. How could I have an afterlife when I was bound to this life for eternity?

Suddenly with perfect clarity I'd understood; that was the damnation. Not an angry God punishing vampires and excluding them from Heaven; instead the very essence of me being a vampire robbed me of my final destination. My final place of peace.

Time had forgotten me, left me cold as stone and unchanging. Had Heaven forgotten me as well? Surely there was a place for all creatures…a place I would not dwell on at this time.

I was standing in the hallway outside Charlie's room listening to the sweet loving words of comfort slipping from Bella's lips, words that he could no longer hear. I felt the pain and fear sweep through Bella's body as she realized that Charlie was gone, finally she knew that she was alone in this world, and that the answers to many of her questions also died with him.

As I stood there staring through the glass, I knew that I had no option but to be totally honest with Bella about our past and future…if she decided I deserved to be part of her future.

The minutes passed agonizingly slowly. The doctors rushed in and tried to pry Bella from her father's hand but they could not. As I entered the room Bella looked up from his bedside and met my gaze. The sorrow and pain would have stopped and broken the heart of any man gazing upon them, her brown eyes clouded and swirling, not knowing where to rest.

"Bella…my love."

As she released her father's hand to walk towards me it was as if he was the only thing holding her to this world and she took one step, faltered and then blacked out into my waiting arms.

I held her frail body to mine as she melted against me like a perfect mold as if she were made to align with me. I swept her into my arms and walked from the room. Where could I take her? Where would she want to be when she awoke? Then I knew as I walked out of the hospital. I nodded to Carlisle and headed for home…Bella's home.

As I entered her old room, I could still smell the faintest trace of strawberries and musty books from when we had been here in happier times.

I laid Bella on her bed; looking at her pale translucent skin she was almost as pale as me. I placed her comforter over her and lay beside her and wrapped my arms around her body in some attempt to comfort her as she slept. I felt her body relax against mine after a while and proceeded to hum as I let my nose run through her hair and breathe in the very essence that was Bella.

Being this close to Bella brought every one of my vampire senses to overload, but I knew I had to push down the feelings and urges as this was a time to put aside everything that I felt and concentrate on Bella and what she would need from this day on. There was so much that I had to share and explain about our past, things that were going to be even harder now that Charlie was no longer part of her world.

Ahh, her world, what would that entail now? Would Bella stay here in Forks? Would she decide to move away once she knew the truth? So many questions and the only one who could answer them was lying broken and lost in her own mind with grief and despair. Could I fix all of this? Could my love for her be enough to eradicate the past and give her strength to face the future with me?

_Edward. _Alice, calling my name in her head, caught my immediate attention. It was as if we were standing right beside each other, my eyes never left Bella's face as my mind answered her.

_What is it Alice? Can't it wait!_

_How is Bella bearing up? _Alice asked quietly and softly.

Alice's mental tone was full of sadness and love for Bella. I had not realized the depth of their connection and was at once overwhelmed by her sorrow.

_She's still asleep…as soon as she awakes…you'll know Alice. Is there something you need to tell me?_

Alice's mind skimmed ahead searching the immediate future searching for the reason for my concern.

_Let me know if it gets too much for you Edward, there is nothing for you to worry about._

I was glad that I didn't have to answer her out loud as I did not want this moment with Bella to ever end, lying here with her in my arms, keeping her safe, was all I needed for now.

As Bella lay in my arms, I concentrated on her thoughts as I brushed my hand gently over her cheek that was slightly flushed as the blood pooled into her face. Yet as I recalled the emotions so clearly in her eyes from this afternoon, I could hear nothing but silence from where she was laying now. Bella was lost so deep in her thoughts that I could not access them, it was increasingly frustrating how often I had not wanted to hear the babbling of people's thoughts and the one time I want to hear and help the one I dearly loved, I was met with a wall of silence.

I breathed in her scent, thirst burning through my throat like fire. It had been two weeks since I had last hunted. The fresh flow of venom to my mouth did nothing to dispel the sensation, my stomach twisted and my muscles naturally began to recoil and prepare to pounce, not a full second had passed since this feeling had hit me and Bella began to stir in my arms.

Her hand slid towards me, slowly reaching out and touching mine. Her eyes flickered and opened slowly at first and then as she focused on my face her eyes met mine and I saw myself reflected in the depths of her eyes. The shock of how my face looked in her eyes, the monster in me bubbling under the surface of my skin trying to tear it's way out, was what saved her life, for in that moment I knew what Alice had meant.

She slowly processed my expression and blood flooded to her cheeks turning her skin the most delicious color I had ever seen. I focused on her eyes and somehow contained and pushed back the monster in me, shocked at how easy he had sprung to the surface.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is texasbella...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. You are my guiding star in the universe of words...**

**Chapter 19**

**Forks, Washington**

**Death and Rebirth of Love**

**BPOV**

It was still dark as my eyes flickered slowly open. I was still groggy and my head was still trying to catch up and process all that had happened. I looked up and realized I was wrapped in Edward's arms and I was home in my bedroom.

I could feel Edward's penetrating stare through the darkness. His eyes seem to have flecks of gold mixed with black, but the black was smoldering and swirling, if that were possible...even the moonlight did not brighten the depths of his look...it was one of hunger...hunger for me...?

"Sorry," he murmured so softly that his voice melted into the darkness and became part of it.

I tensed, waiting for whatever emotional fury was raging inside him to subside. At this moment I had never wanted him more in my whole existence. His stare was doing things to my body and mind and I found myself melting into his embrace, his eyes were pulling me in closer and closer.

As suddenly as the tenseness that was in the room had built, the distance between us became one of calm and quietness. I could almost taste the sweetness of his desire on my lips; it was a different fragrance from the perfume of his breath. The emptiness that had consumed me earlier was being pushed from every inch of my being and all that was left in its wake was ...Edward...just my Edward.

The emptiness and despair that had swamped me back in the hospital had left its own bittersweet aftertaste on my heart and soul. Something that I had not noticed until Edward's scent and body being this close to me, simply removed it all. There was no friction between us, just the calm and peaceful pounding of my sad heart.

I didn't care that in this moment I should be grieving, and I didn't care about the sadness bearing down on my soul, sadness and all the other dark things that had brought me to this point and place. I reached out and found his hands in the darkness and pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled my waist, cradling me into his chest as my lips started searching, almost hunting along his throat, to his chin, until I finally found his lips.

Edward kissed me softly at first and then I could feel the air around us change. It became charged with sexual tension and want as he became lost in the kiss and pushed me forcefully back down onto the bed and rolled on top of me at an insanely fast pace. I had hardly felt him move then his tongue was in my mouth and mine was in his, both fighting for dominance over each other.

His hands curved around my elbow, moving across my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing his fingers along my hip and down my leg. He paused only for a second and then hitched my leg up around his hip. His whole body was on top of mine grinding into me with every lash of our tongues.

Despite Edward's cold hands, I felt my body suddenly warm, no not warm, burst into flames. He broke our kiss and moved his lips into the hollow at the base of my throat. Before I could utter a word or moan even louder, he rolled to one side bringing me with him, pulling me on top of his hard body. He held my face carefully in his hands, angling me slightly so his mouth could reach my neck, the tip of his tongue slowly moving back up my body. Leaving a wake of flames where he touched my skin.

My breathing took on a whole new level of embarrassment and became labored and rushed, but in that moment I couldn't find it in me to care or be ashamed of how I felt for this man.

He pulled my face back to his and my lips shaped themselves perfectly to his cold marble skin. Slowly this time, he rolled us till he hovered above me. He held himself so carefully, but I could feel the cool marble of his body against mine. My heart was hammering so loudly that I could barely hear his words.

"Bella, I...want. You...are the only one to ever touch my heart, it will always be yours," Edward gasped between kisses to my throat.

"As I want you Edward, as I want you my love." My kisses were whispering the words against his skin.

As we looked into each other's eyes, I could feel the barriers in my mind begin to come down, as were Edward's and that's when I saw an image of us together in a meadow surrounded by flowers and smiling at each other...no more than that, looking at each other with love in our hearts.

Then the image swirled and became dark and I could finally see what Edward was hiding from me. I saw him and another of his kind locked in a vicious fight...a fight which ended in the death of the blonde haired man...the name James was being spat over and over...the anger and remorse that filled these thoughts was overpowering. But then worst was to come...I could see me and Edward in a wood...green trees surrounded us...at first the words were not clear...then I heard Edward's voice with no emotion or feeling, just cold and hard determination.

"_Of course, I will always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night with James and I made me realize that it's time for all this to change. Because I'm...tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."_

In that second I wished I was still the exception to his mysterious talent. I usually felt that I was the only person whose thoughts he could not hear unless I wanted him to and now I wished I had that same luxury. My past that had been hidden from me for so long was all here, locked away in the mind of the person I loved.

The memory continued to play out crystal clear into my mind and burning into my subconscious...

"_I promise you one thing Bella, this will be the last time you will see me, I won't bring death and danger into your world any more. This is the last time you'll ever have too look upon my wretched face. I won't come back; I won't put you through anything like this ever again. You can go on with your life, my love, without any more interference or danger from me or my kind. It will be like I never existed in your world."_ He choked on the last few words and then the vision faded away.

Edward was frozen below me, looking into my eyes, searching for the reason as to why I had stopped so suddenly from my attack on his lips.

"Bella, what's wrong my love?" His words were laced with caution and care.

The jolt of unbalanced anger surged through my body. I could feel something rising in me that I had never felt before, my tenuous hold on my self-control was diminishing with the images in my mind causing me to question everything that had happened between us.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light in the room and when I uncovered my eyes, Edward had been flung to the far side of the room, he was looking at me in utter disbelieve and shock. He looked as though I had actually hurt him.

_Impossibile...right?_

"Bella? Love, what in the hell did you just do too me?" Edward asked as he ran his hands through his hair and looked towards me for answers. I could see pain in his eyes as the aftermath of what I had done rolled through his body.

The tiny piece of my mind that retained any sanity screamed questions at me.

_What in god's name is happening to me?_

_Did I do that to Edward?_

_I know we had history..._

_I told him it didn't matter..._

_Does it matter?_

_I have loved him before..._

_Can I trust him never to walk away again?_

_I am so alone..._

_He is all I have...in this world...and in his world..._

_Where do I belong!_

So many questions that I did not know the answers to...yet! But I was more determined than ever now to find out.

**A/N: So my darlings...any questions or thoughts...well I am here ready to answer them. You can also find me in the FB Group https : / / www . facebook . com / groups / LostinBellaandEdward /**

**Love**

**Arc Morpheus**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. I leave this message here as without her friendship and love this story would not be here.**

**Chapter 20**

**Forks, Washington**

**Surprises and...**

**BPOV**

**Bella's room...**

I sit here on the edge of my bed trying so hard to gain control of the immense amount of images and feelings rolling through my mind, There was so much pain, deceit laced together with much more than that there was an over whelming desire of love and despair flowing freely from Edwards mind, forcing its way into mine; it was unbearable but I couldn't stop wanting more it was almost painful. I looked up at him and he still had not moved from where I apparently threw him.

_I did__ that...too him...impossible I only weigh 100lbs tops...what is going on?_

I could feel this power building inside my mind, stretching and testing my minds strength, this was something I had never felt before...I felt so powerful, confident and beyond that a feeling that I could do just about anything. I broke eye contact with Edward and surveyed my room. What just happened to make me push Edward away from me, finally I concluded that nothing human could have done what I had done.

I knew in that instance that I was nothing close to the human girl I was a few moments ago, no traces of humanity could be found in me, I had managed to cloak my mind into this amassing power, as my eyes bore into Edwards, I just knew he was my prey and I was the predator and there was nothing else that mattered in this whole world but that.

I could hear a voice breaking into my mind, I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would now anywhere - know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep...or even dead. The voice I would walk through the fires of heaven and hell to reach...Edwards.

"Bella, my love look at me please...please just come back from where ever you are in your mind and look at me? His voice breaking under the weight of his emotions.

But the voice I heard was not in the room, it was in my mind, I could hear him in my mind. I lifted my head and my eyes locked onto his, he looked almost fearful of me. Why hadn't he moved or attempted to get up.

I spoke through my mind to see if he could hear my thoughts too;

"_What is happening Edward? What is happening __to me?"_

My voice was edged with fear and confusion. I realised, with a nauseous roll of my stomach, that this situation was worse than anything I could imagine, and I could imagine many things...but this...the tremors rocked my body and made my teeth chatter. I tried to calm myself but it was not working.

Edward spoke with a low velvety smooth voice, not moving anywhere near me but this time with his true voice, "Bella, I just need you to relax and calm down, breathe my love, just breathe...and then you can try and release me from this prison of pain you are pinning me to the ground with...I cannot move my love...you are controlling my body...my every thought and movement. Can you ...I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I am feeling in my mind."

As he intended, no doubt, I forgot all about my worries, and concentrated on remembering how to inhale and exhale.

As soon as he mention the word pain, my mind flooded with remorse and sadness, I had done that too my Edward. I squeezed my eyes tight together and waited for the unconscious power in my mind to subside, but no sooner had I thought it then the power recoiled back from Edward. He slumped slightly as soon as whatever I was doing ceased to hold his body, he cautiously got too his feet, he didn't approach me directly but kind of hovered and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. I was looking at him slightly confused, his pale beautiful face that smiled at me now from behind a mask of concern and possibly fear.

"Why are you starring at me Edward, what's wrong?

He was looking as if I was not the same Bella from moments before, the Bella who had thrown herself into his embrace and pushed out all her sadness and replaced it with his love and passion for me. So why was he starring at me as though I had grown another head or worse.

Edwards's brow furrowed as he tried to find the words to say next, but I could hear all the thoughts in his mind as clearly as he thought them.

_How did she throw me__...?_

_How can she hear my thoughts and I hers..._

_She is so strong, I couldn't move and the blinding yet crucifying pain in my mind..._

_But, her eyes...why have her hands and eyes changed..._

I looked at my hands and turned them over, they looked the same as they always did, I turned and faced the mirror and what I saw there was enough to stop me dead in my thoughts.

My eyes where no longer big brown orbs they had always been they were now glowing a honey gold colour, iridescent and swirling, they were almost the same shade as Edwards but much, much brighter and the colour covered my whole eye surface, there was no pupils just one block of gold. My hands were also glowing like an electric current running over them and making them blur when I moved them. I could feel the fear begin rising in me again and as I swept my hand through my hair, the window behind Edward flew open with such a force it cracked the glass panes. We both jumped at the force and suddenness, and then I looked at Edward and said,

"I think I just did that...what's happening to me Edward..." my voice breaking into sobs.

Edward approached me cautiously and I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he run his hand across my shoulders, trying his best to sooth me and also work out how or what was happening here between them.

"Honestly, Bella I am not sure but I will do everything in my power to find out my love, you're not alone ...okay, just let's calm down and see if we can find out what this is."

I just nodded and drew myself in deeper into his embrace, again I felt the familiar hardness of his body and his scent was doing amazing things to my senses, I could almost feel him willing me too relax and trust him.

The scene in my mind kept cutting between the horrified face Edward crushed against my bedroom wall, and the dead, emotionless face of me starring into blackness, back and forth my mind filtered them as it closed the distance.

I knew we had to talk about what just happened and I needed Edward to answer me fully this time, no more half truths and protecting me from things I should not now anymore, it was time to make our two worlds merge and see if we could survive in what we discover.

**EPOV**

I started to replay the last words I had said to Bella, too see if anything in them had triggered such a defensive response from her and her mind.

"_Bella, I... want. You... are the only one to ever touch my heart, it will always be yours."_

Surely me wanting her could not have triggered such a forceful and dramatic reaction too my words and body, no something much more powerful and I can't believe I am even thinking this... More super natural than my kind is the driving force behind this in power Bella. I know I need to speak too my family soon, too see if anything like this has ever occurred in their existences, I know I have only been on this planet for a mere 107 years but my family had been here for a much longer time and can trace back over many generations.

I had always acted as the lookout for my family in the past, my responsibility as it were, too keep us protected and forewarn them of any impending dangers, very, very rarely someone would guess right. We didn't give them a chance to test their hypothesis. We simply disappeared, to become no more than a frightening memory…..but as I stand here with my Bella crushed into my arms and listen to her mind; I could find no thoughts of us our kind as it where connecting too her, she had reacted like any of my kind would when they feel threatened instinct takes over us and that is why Bella was so upset and confused. With everything that had happened to her life recently she had not had time to think through and process her feelings about her changes, she had just reacted on her gut instincts.

I started to recall pictures of us in my mind, us back in London in my apartment when we had felt so connected and safe, this seemed too work as Bella and her mind slowly returned to a state where she could regain control herself, together with her thoughts and emotions once again.

Soon, I could hear nothing but my own thoughts echoing in my mind and knew that Bella had put up her block around her thoughts again. I could hear many sounds and images flood into my mind, but not even a whisper from Bella's.

As I continued to just gaze into her eyes, the emotions where clear on her face as if they were spelled out across her forehead, surprise as she worked through the subtle differences between her kind and mine, curiosity as she could not connect every dot, and embarrassment when she reflected on how close we had both come to losing control.

I felt a strange impulse, one I did not clearly understand, I felt the strangest urge to step in between Bella and the window of her room, to shield Bella from the outside world from the darker workings of the outside world, but deep down inside as I tried to ferret out the motivations behind my impulses, I found myself increasingly frustrated as I knew I did not hold all the answers, just more infuriating questions.

I could see the strain and a faint crease between Bella's eyebrows as she contemplated her next words carefully. I could feel the strain building in her to remain in my arms; I nodded to the chair and pulled her with me and onto my lap so I could maintain our closeness as long as she allowed it.

As I held her in my arms I could feel her body start to calm down, and slowly I slid my hand up to cup her chin and gazed down and locked my eyes on the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes, set in a heart shaped pale face. There she is my Bella; know all I or we had to do was figure out what just took place.

~~######~~

As they both sat there lost in their own minds, trying to find the words to start a conversation neither of them wanted to start, they both felt that the danger they had both witnessed in Bella's room earlier really had nothing to do with each other's worlds.

But to another world of darkness that they were oblivious too, which had been watching them both from the edge of the forest since Edward had carried Bella to her room the day before, it had been watching them both for a very long time.

It had seen what had unfolded between them and it grew fearful and agitated when it saw the power that Bella could unleash, it slowly retreated back into the shadows from whence it came too return too it's master and report all that it had witnessed, what his kind had thought was gone from this earth forever, what they had held at bay for so long had finally returned...in Bella.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, so come on...What do you thinks going on? All questions will be answered...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Lost In Bella

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. She is an exceptionally hard working mum and an outstanding writer in her own right...Thank you for your dedication to this story and me.**

**Chapter 21**

**Forks, Washington**

**Sentinels Sentiments...**

**BPOV**

Sitting here in Edward's lap, I could feel the stillness sweep through my mind and into my body as I relaxed further into his hold on me. I knew that we had a lot of questions for each other about our past, present and future.

Where can you start when you only have broken memories and brief glimpses of visions from other people's minds? Can you ever really trust what they are storing away in there as it's their version of that memory from their perspective? As we all know, when it's you looking into the memory you always see it with rose tinted glasses.

I scour through my mind looking for an opening question or moment that I want to start this from, but the choices always lead me back to the point when Edward choose to leave me here, in Forks. I needed all the details no matter how good or bad.

I needed it all tonight.

When the life you know and loved has been based on lies...the truth has a way of coming along and catching up when you least need or expect it. So far my life these past few months had started out well enough, as well as any typical seventeen year old high school girl recovering from an accident could expect. Yeah...I still need to speak to Jacob about that day...things are not adding up the way they should...because I now know that Edward was a part of my life back then. A big part, as I had seen in the images and broken words in his and Jacob's minds.

All I needed to do was get all the pieces of this puzzle together and make sense of what and why this was happening to me, and why could this have not happened a year ago or two even.

The events that had led me to Edward again were almost surreal. But after what just happened here, I was beginning to accept that the belief in the unbelievable and supernatural is easier to accept than living the empty shell of existence I had these past months.

So do I choose to keep believing in whatever this is? Do I let my memories of my broken past slip away? Or do I face everything and see if Edward and I can come out of this stronger…or not at all.

It is a hefty price to pay but I could feel that my heart and soul had already made the choice for my mind and I had to go with the strength of my convictions. When life offers you a dream so far beyond all expectations, I would be stupid not to accept its gift.

I turn and raise my head from Edward's shoulder and look into his eyes, almost searching for where to begin this. I take a deep, calming and hopefully brave breath and start from the beginning of my doubts and concerns.

"So, I think I would like to go first, if you don't mind...there's much I need to ask you Edward. Do you think you're ready to finally tell me all I need...about us?" I asked as I waved my hand back and forth between our bodies.

Edward gazed down at my face and simply nodded slowly. He raised his hand to cover mine on my lap, "I hope you're prepared for the disappointment, my love."

I stared into his golden eyes. They were brooding, focused on something buried deep in his mind, as he contemplated what I was going to ask him.

"Right, I'll start where my memories started and as you know, that's not very much as I only have a few months' worth and what I have managed to pick from yours and Jacob's minds?"

Edwards body practically stiffened and became harder in my arms at the mere mention of Jacob's name...Interesting...I filed that reaction away to discuss later. I had far more pressing questions burning at the forefront of my mind.

"Let me tell you what I have observed about _you_ Edward. Since the day we met in London and I have known in my soul that me and you had met before, which my 'gift' has confirmed...I have also known in my heart that it wasn't our true first meeting. So what I am asking is can you explain to me, my love, why you didn't tell me back then who I was and what I meant to your life?"

I took a quick breath and continued. "You touched my heart and soul that day, my heart was blinded by your beautiful smile and for the first time in a long while, the hole in my heart began to tingle and it seemed to finally want to heal. Also, the visions or memories I just felt in your mind I need you to explain what their meaning and connection is to my world. I want you to tell me even if it's painful for me. What did I do to disappoint you back then or did I let you down? Should I be feeling this guilty? Because I saw our end before we had even begun, and that was so tormenting for me, but, no matter what we confess here and now, please be assured that I will always love you Edward, and be here for you no matter what you say to me."

I paused to stroke his cheek. "If you would only open up and bare your soul Edward, I know we can find a way through this nightmare I seem I to be slipping into deeper every day. My soul is so hollow baby, you have reached out and awakened it in me Edward, but I need so many answers my love...my soul is so hollow and I feel you are the only one who can restore it."

I finally came to the end of my rambling. I had a million questions bubbling on my lips, but I pushed them back down, held my tongue and I waited. He didn't speak for a while as if he was also finding it as hard as me to find a place to begin. He squeezed his eyes closed and a flood of emotions swept across his pale face. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. His face turned wary the instant he began to speak.

**EPOV**

Here with Bella in my arms, I held everything I had ever wanted and never dreamed I would get back again. Could my words erase all the pain and tears she had shed? I had caused every one of them in my selfishness to do the right thing...will she understand and still love me when I have confessed everything?

I hesitated, and spoke slowly, choosing my words with great care so that Bella would know the graveness and importance of what I was about to confess.

"I…" taking a deep breath I really didn't need, "I owe you an apology. No. I owe you so much more than that. But you have to know…" my words began to flow slowly, the way they always did when I was agitated. "I had no idea; I had not realized the heartache and despair I had caused when I left you. I thought I was leaving to protect and keep you safe from all of this. So safe, I had no idea that you would...ever...ever…" my lips curled back as the heartrending bitterness at what I was about to say.

"Back then one of my kind that had a grudge against me and my family took a particular interest in you as he associated you as my mate. A long time ago I had a confrontation with the one of the Volturi and this in turn led to the demise of his mate, Victoria. At the time I was paying much more attention to Victoria's thoughts rather than James' and didn't discover his sordid plans until it was nearly too late."

I shuddered at the images in my mind and my gush of words halted for a moment.

"Not that there's any excuses for what I left you to face my love. When I heard what Jacob witnessed that day on the cliffs, my heart shattered into a million pieces and then, as if that weren't bad enough, when I realized that you had put your life into the hands of werewolves, immature and volatile ones at that…" I trailed off as I shuddered uncontrollably.

"The worst thing out there besides James and my kind are werewolves. When I saw you in London, at first I thought you were a dream my imagination made up to sooth my troubled mind by tricking me into seeing my heart's desire. Then when I spoke and you looked right through me like I was a stranger, as if I didn't exist in your world, my cold unbeating heart felt as if it had been physically ripped from my body and shattered my soul."

My chest hitched with the silent sob I could not cry. "I feel sick to my core Bella. Even now, when I can see you and feel you safe in my arms, I am the most miserable excuse for a…"

**BPOV**

"Stop!" I interrupted him. He stared at me with agonized eyes, and I struggled to find the right words that would free both of us from this pain I could feel building between us. He sounded so obligated and tortured. The words I needed to say were going to be very hard words for me to say. I didn't know if I could get through this without breaking down.

But I _had_ to try and do the right thing here, I was not going to be a source of guilt and anguish in his life. He should be happy, no matter what the cost to me had been, that was the past and we could not change it. As I had already told him, as long as we were together we could face anything. The past had to be let go of, we had to move on hopefully together.

"Edward," I spoke his name and it burned into my throat. I could feel the ghost shadow of the hole that had healed in my heart beginning to break open, waiting to rip itself wide open if he continued with this brooding and blaming about the past.

"This has to stop now. You can't keep thinking about things that have happened in the past. I have seen the images and if James was as evil and sordid as I have glimpsed, then this world is better off without his kind. You cannot let this…_guilt…_rule our lives. You can't keep taking the responsibility for things that happened to me back then or here and now. None of this is your _fault_, this is how my life would have been with or without you in it. Even when I _jumped_...yeah jumped off that cliff to die, that was my choice, and _not your fault_. I know it's your kind's nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but really Edward, this stops now. Because… I need you Edward. More than I have ever needed anything in my whole life. You are all I have left in this world to keep me strong and together."

I was on the edge of losing it again. My body began to shake and my eyes began to prick with tears, Edwards hold on me tighten and his hand brushed against my arm, soothing and calming me as only he could.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered into my ear, his cool lips and sweet scent distracting and scattering the thoughts in my mind. "Do you think that I left you because I felt guilty, my love?"

"Well, I thought a lot of things…" I hedged as blank comprehension swept across my face.

"Feel guilty? Intensely so my love, more than you can ever comprehend. Bella, I was the reason you were on that cliff. I was the reason you jumped. I caused that much destruction to your soul with my selfish and stupid attempts at protecting you from my world and all it held, and all along you were heading into a world far more powerful than anything I have ever seen in my existence. Even if I hadn't had a hand in you being on that cliff…" he shuddered as he whispered the last word, "even if you say it was not my fault, I could not continue to exist in a world where you no longer were, my love."

Edward closed his eyes as he spoke the last words and shook his head back and forth with half a sad smile on his lips, but it did not touch his beautiful face.

"Back then, I was a good liar. Our kind have to be. Let me finish Bella, I am a good liar Bella, but you believed me so quickly and completely that that was the most excruciating day of my existence. I knew that you would not have let me go any other way. I lied, and I'm so sorry…sorry because of the hurt I caused you, sorry because it was a useless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you when you needed it most. Sorry I couldn't protect you from what I am and what that entails. I lied to save you and it didn't work, my love. I am so sorry."

I didn't answer him straight away. I was frozen by his words and confession. I was trying to form a rational response when he shook my shoulder slightly, trying to get my attention, but I could not answer yet as I was trying to take in his words.

"Bella, my love, speak to me. Tell me what you are thinking!"

And so I started to cry. Big tears welled up and gushed down my cheeks, soaking into his shoulder and mixing with his musky scent. With each sob and sigh from me I could feel his cool breath on my face, repeating the words over and over again.

"I love you, I have _always_ loved you and I _will always_ love you. I was thinking of you every second I was away from you. Saying I didn't want you was the darkest blasphemy I have ever committed, my love."

He caught my face in his marble hands and turned it towards him, ignoring the tears streaming down my face, his cool breath blowing into my face cooling me and dazzling me at the same time. He pulled back slightly about an inch and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, please tell me what I have just confessed has not changed your feelings for me? I need to know that you still feel the same as I do. Have I hurt you too much, my love? If you don't feel the same, tell me now Bella. I won't contest your decision…so…so…don't spare my feeling love. Please, just tell me now whether you still love me, after everything I have put you thorough, can you still love a wretched soul like me?" he whispered, his words hanging there between us.

I stared at his face through tear stained eyes for a long moment. "The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you Edward and there is nothing in this world that can change that, I am totally and irrevocably in love with you."

That was all the confirmation he needed. In a blur his mouth was upon mine, I didn't fight it; I embraced it, because my will to stay away from this man was crumbing into dust the second our lips met. This kiss was in no way as careful as the others we had shared. This was hard and passionate, both of us letting all our emotions flood into this to show each other how much we needed and loved one another.

My heart was pounding and my breathing became haggard. My fingers greedily sought his face and hair. I tugged it hard and was rewarded with the most delicious sound of Edward moaning into my mouth. I could feel his hard body against every line of mine. His hands were memorizing my face and body with every sweep just as mine were memorizing his. In the brief seconds his lips were free, he whispered my name reverently. When I started to get dizzy, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine; the smile on his lips was simply dazzling.

"Before you came into my life Bella, my world was like a moonless night, there were stars and points of lights...and then you shot across my sky like a meteor, there was a brilliance and beauty in my dark world. But when you were gone from it, it all turned black, I could not see the stars anymore, and there was no reason for anything anymore. My heart has not beaten in 107 years, but this was a different feeling, it was like it was not there…just a gaping hole where it once was. I had left it behind with you Bella. I always left it with you, my love."

Strangely Edward had just described my world without him in it. Lots of pieces of my world were missing but he had just placed the largest and most important piece of the puzzle back into its rightful place. My heart, the one thing I had been without for too long, was beating stronger and was whole again and I felt I could truly breathe once more. I filled my lungs with Edward's scent and wallowed in it's comfort.

At long last we were one soul again. At last we were where I felt we should have been all along. All I had to do now was work out what this power inside me, or so called curse, of mine was manifesting into. But before that I had to face the reality of the world around me for a while and step outside this blissful cocoon; as I watched the sun begin to rise through my window I saw Edward's face begin to glow and sparkle in its rays, I knew it was time to arrange Charlie's finals wishes and lay my father to rest. Then I could continue on my quest to find out what I truly was becoming.

**Meanwhile in the recesses of the Peninsula...**

At the same time the two lovers were reconnecting and reconciling their hearts and souls, deep in the Olympic Peninsula there was a place that no humans had ever discovered. This was the destination of the creature that had watched Bella and Edward only hours before. It had travelled swiftly, without being discovered by the human eyes that scanned the wilderness thinking that they had seen a deer or buck in the distance.

But when they looked closer, they assumed it was just a peculiar black shadow cast by the trees and filtering sunlight.

Luckily for them, this creature had its orders otherwise this would have been a very different kind of hunting trip for the group of humans. One where they became the hunted not the hunters. _If only they knew how close they had come,_ it sneered to itself and continued to its destination.

Onwards the creature pushed into deeper and thicker undergrowth, until it came upon the waterfall which to the human eye was just a beautiful break in the trees and somewhere to cool off and rest as the mountain range and trees grew higher. But to this creature it was the doorway into his dimension, a dimension where his Master was impatiently waiting for his return.

It took one last scan of the terrain ensuring no humans were within the vicinity. Slowly the willowy shadow began to take form and as it stretched and cracked its shape eventually morphed into the form of its kind as it stood now on two legs. Then it dived into the water and disappeared into the dark depths, at once it felt the cool water flow against its body and it finally felt soothed.

As it reached its destination, it came to the surface of what looked to be an underwater cavern. The creature slowly rose from the pool, shaking the excess water from its hard, fur covered body.

"Welcome back, I take it your return brings the news Master has been awaiting?"

The creature looked up and glared with eyes as red as fire. "My words are for the Master and only the Master...out of my way, let's waste no more time with this!"

The pair turned and made their way deeper into the cavern, it felt good to be back in Avalonia again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, so come on...What do you think going on? All questions will be answered...So please I await your thoughts...Arc Morpheus**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my imagination and endless dreams.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is the one and only TexasBella Divine. **

**Also I would like to take this opportunity to introduce you to a rather stunning and creative young man would you all welcome my William Ravenscroft, whom I have the honour to work and play with, creating the creatures and additional characters, for my story. He puts the extra sprinkle of Dark Dust that the Arc requires to make the blend of this story just as she requires it to be...You will see his additions in future Chapters...so keep yourself...well alerted!**

**So continue the journey with us and see what it reveals this time...**

**Chapter 22**

**Forks, Washington**

**All of me...**

**JPOV**

Standing outside that hospital room has to be one of the darkest and most painful moments of my existence so far. Pain was washing over me in waves like I had never experienced before, only I didn't lose consciousness, it was Bella who finally gave way to the blackness I could feel all around her. I could feel every painful sob like a knife in my stomach and all I wanted to to do was reach out and wipe every tear away from Bella's face.

As she finally succumbed to the darkness of her mind and let go of the one man that had anchored her to this earth, she let go of her own mortal coil and faded before my eyes.

As Edward blurred forward into the room and swept her into his arms, I wondered what was holding me back from doing that myself. I stood there watching Edward, Bella and Carlisle speaking but my mind did not register their words. My mind was imagining, almost wishing, that that was me holding Bella, me being the one that had caught her when she fell. But my mind was just tricking my heart, I knew inside that Bella would never be more to me than a sister and a friend.

I truly knew in the pit of my stomach and in the centre of my bones, right down to the empty void in my chest, how love gave you the power to truly break a person. I felt broken and beyond repair.

But I needed Bella.

I needed her like oxygen.

I had been her crutch for so long that I was in deeper than I had planned on going with anyone. But with Bella, I had never held back, I had given her everything and then more.

She was my best friend and I would always love her, and it would never ever be enough.

As my thoughts began to come out of my self-pitying haze, I felt a strange feeling come over my body. Suddenly I felt like my skin was burning…almost flu like. I knew I just had to get home as this was not right. I am never ill..._maybe it's just the shock of knowing Charlie had passed away within feet of this spot._

I had to go home and see Billy and let them all know the Chief had gone. As I had this thought, I could feel a pull inside of me, a pull away from this place, almost like something was missing from me here and I needed to get back to my home in La Push.

I watched as Edward swept past me with Bella in his arms and I knew she was safe for now. I followed them out of the hospital and then my instincts took over.

My eyes scanned the parking lot and then the perimeter; I could feel _something_ watching me. At first I saw nothing, and then my gazed flicked back to where Edward and Bella had been as my eyes bore into the blackness of the trees. That's when I saw it, a huge black shadow easing back into the trees.

I stalked towards the edge of the woods to investigate. It was enormous, almost as tall as a horse but much thicker, a rumbling sounded from its general direction as I approached the tree line.

This gigantic creature had to be what I felt back at the airport. I knew Edward had felt it too. I stared at the retreating creature, my mind struggling to put a name to it. There was a familiar cast to the shape of it, but for the life of me, I could not place it in my mind. I could only think of one creature, but not even in my imagination did they ever look that big...a wolf. It reminded me of a wolf.

I began to back away from the trees. _What if this creature was not alone?_ I needed help, and fast, and the only place I was going to get that was in La Push. My mind suddenly flooded with all the scary stories told to me as a young boy followed by the Quileute Legends passed down to me from Billy. I slumped to the steps of the hospital and called a cab to take me home.

Whilst I waited I began to try and recall all that had been passed to me, and as I concentrated I could hear Billy's words as clear as if he were next to me around the camp fire.

"_There are a lot of Legends surrounding our tribes Jacob, some of them dating back to the time of the great war, but most to the time when the first European settlers came here from the East and discovered our people living peacefully at one with the spirits and nature; they also found us at one with immortals. _

_Many of our legends claim that these early settlers brought with them an ancient talisman which held strong, dark magic so powerful that it had to be hidden away from those who sought to use it for darkness. _

_They said that should this talisman fall into the wrong hands, then the equilibrium of our world, and theirs, would fall into chaos and the world would descend into anarchy and despair. They said that it can only be possessed by its true owner… a direct descendant from their original One._

_Our elders say this magic is why our tribe is connected to the wolf and that we all descend from wolves spirits themselves or 'skin walkers' as they are called by us. In times of great menace to our tribe, these skin walkers will return amongst us and cast out those who seek to destroy us. That they will obliterate all in their path to return the balance of power to its rightful holder. _

_The wolves are our true spirit brothers and our tribal law says they are not to be harmed...but, like all our ancestors Jacob, we too carry this magic in our blood to turn from man to wolf. _

_There are other stories about immortal ones who walked amongst us with eyes of crimson. These stories are as old as the wolf legends. Tribal Elders use to say that the immortal ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, and as such are to be treated with great vigilance. But my great grandfather spoke of a different immortal race, one he had met and made peace with many decades ago. He made the treaty to keep them off our lands, this treaty still is in force to this day and has never been broken and these immortal ones with their golden amber eyes never went back on their word, but they have been gone a long time."_

There had never been one moment since London that I wasn't completely aware that Edward Cullen was above and beyond ordinary. It wasn't a surprise to me when I finally worked out what he was because he was obviously anything but human.

A small voice inside my head asked me what the big deal was. _Hadn't I already accepted the existence of Vampires a long time ago?_ Surely one myth being proven was enough in my lifetime, but I just knew this was going to be anything but a fairytale with a happy ending.

I clutched my head in my hands as the reality of what I thought was real and make believe suddenly lurched and tilted my word on its axis.

_What kind of place was this becoming? _I thought this was my home? Does this mean that the legends and fairy tales of my childhood were grounded in truth all this time, hidden behind the veil of 'happy ever afters' and camp fire stories? Was there anything sane or normal in this tiny insignificant town of ours anymore? Or were magic, vampires and wolves going to be everyday occurrences from now on?

So many questions and I did not have the answers but I knew who would…Billy!

My cab arrived and I threw myself in the back and settled down for the ride back to La Push. Well, as settled as my burning goose bump covered skin and tingling senses would allow me to rest...

**BPOV**

In my head everything spun and shifted through the events that had led me here to today. The day I had to find the inner strength to pull myself together and face the next few days head on.

As I stood in the shower with the hot water pounding down onto my body**, **I had more questions than answers. Well that's not quite the truth of the matter; I knew two things for certain.

Jacob, the only _Friend_ I had been able to relate to these past months, wasn't even human...I fought the urge to scream at that revelation and then what did that say about me and Edward? I knew the answer to that one, there was something deeply wrong with me.

_Why else would my life be filled with more characters from a fairytale/horror story? _But what worried me more was not that they were mythical creatures or beings, but that if they decided to go their own mythical ways without me it would rip big chunks right out of my heart for them to take with them both. I was changing every day. I was feeling different and this gift was growing faster than I could adapt, but where was it going to end?

I stepped out the shower and pulled on the first clean clothes I could lay my hands on. I could hear Edward moving about downstairs so I took the stairs two at a time. I almost ran straight into Edward as I skidded into the kitchen.

"Whoa, good shower Bella?" Edward asked, as surprised to see me dressed as I was seeing him with a pan in his hand. He frowned when my expression didn't change from the confused look fixed on my face.

"Yeah...What and why are you wielding a frying pan?" I countered.

"Time to feed the _human, _my love. You've not eaten anything since we left London yesterday morning and it's after noon so..." his voice trailed off into a whisper.

The scent of the food suddenly overwhelmed me and my traitorous stomach growled in agreement. The smell of eggs with bacon was wafting in the air. I felt like I could eat the plate as well as the pan too, my stomach snarling as if was willing me to move faster.

"Here you go love," he turned and smirked as he set a plate in front of me. I sat in one of the two chairs and started to scoff the hot eggs down, they burned but at that moment I didn't care. It was divine.

"Am I not feeding you enough? Slow down, love."

I swallowed and reminded him, "This is very good for someone who does not need to…ummm…eat."

"Food Network," he chuckled with a brilliant crooked smile, which took my breath away.

I cleaned my plate, although there was more than enough for the both of us. I leaned across the table and kissed him gently as a thank you for breakfast and everything else he had done for me in the last twenty-four hours alone. He hesitated, then raised his hand and stroked my cheek pulling me into him more. As his fingers lingered softly on my face, I couldn't help but lean into his hand and let my tongue brush lightly across his bottom lip.

I felt his hands slip from my face down my neck and caress the top of my arms, pulling me closer into him. As the kiss deepened, so did my abandonment of all my senses. I ran my hands up his arms and into his hair, I tugged and pulled it until he groaned into my mouth, the sound sending vibrations through my whole body.

As my tongue battled for dominance with Edward's, I finally mined deep into his mouth, our tongues began to slip and slide trying hard to dominate the other and gain the upper hand. Within a second I found myself off the chair and pinned against the kitchen wall.

Edward's body was holding me in place as one of his hands roamed down across my breast and came to rest on my thigh, gripping and tugging my leg up around his waist as he leaned further into me, slowly grinding against where I needed him most, sparking an inferno within my core.

I broke first and pulled back to breathe. Edward rested his forehead against mine, staring right down into my eyes. His eyes were no longer golden, they were now black with lust and desire, and I could hear and see the mental thoughts and images of us flowing through his mind about what he wanted this to lead to.

_Images of Bella clawing and crawling slowly up my body and straddling me...pinching her hard nipples between my thumb and fingers and revelling in the cry of surprise and pain that shoots through her body..._

_Her slickness pressed against me, her heat sending shivers of lust through my cold marbled skin...Bella's hips slowly circling and grinding into my dripping hardness…_

_Her hot tongue licking my venom from me, tasting me from top to bottom...scrapping her teeth where I needed it most..._

_Finally, Bella slamming down onto me as her pouty swollen lips meet mine in a battle for release...our hips grinding, mine bucking against her, the urge to spin her round and take her was overwhelming my senses..._

_A growl deep from within my chest is all that it takes for Bella and I to completely lose control together and as she screams my name, I release my venom seed into her and feel the walls of her clamp down impossibly harder as she releases all over me..._

I felt my cheeks warm as my blood pooled into them.

Edward's eyes swept across my face before he spoke. "God Bella, you will be the death of me woman," his growled, his voice breaking with the strain of trying to compose himself.

I felt the depth of his words reverberate through my skin and into my heart, and for a fleeting second at the mention of his death, my heart stuttered, missed a beat and then continued its erratic thumping. I smiled up into those eyes and prepared myself mentally that as long as Edward was beside me, I could make it through the next few days.

**Returning to Avalonia...**

As they made their way silently through the labyrinth of passages and caves, Seneth was eager to be reunited with his mate. He had been away for months tracking and watching that girl and her _companions_. He found these journeys tiresome and boring to say the least, but this time had been different. This time he had witnessed what he thought could never ever happen.

He had witnessed the death of a broken hearted human girl followed by the rebirth of the ancient creature he saw back in that room. He had watched as it had begun to grow and transform into its true form as it became accustomed to its new way of life.

Except this time there had been something different.

This one had been surrounded by other immortals and this had halted his approach to see if she was indeed one of his kind. Also, he had felt the enchantments around the girl and the house keeping him at bay, yet the other immortals could pass without a care, this he had not expected.

These other mere immortals had, in protecting and intruding into her mortal world, begun to bring about small changes in the girl. They had effectively unfrozen her from her true calling and her isolation. If there was one thing more dangerous and unpredictable in his immortal dimension, it was an immortal swayed by love and compassion.

Seneth knew that if this was what he had seen, indeed he was positive that it was, and then this girl who goes by Bella was indeed a truly dangerous creature indeed. But how dangerous? That was for his Master to decide.

If she was growing in strength and power, and it certainly had appeared that she was, then the Master was not going to take this news to kindly. He had always thought that there would never be one to challenge his whims and commands, but if what he saw was indeed the rebirth of a being that had not walked in the human world for over 10,000 years, then this truly was a time for all of them to choose which side they really belonged with.

For it had been foretold by many observers of the dimensions that a female child would come amongst them and become the true ruler of Avalonia to maintain the balance between good and evil. But from what he had seen, the war had already begun in the mortal world and this time they had no option but to join in and fight.

He entered the realm of his Master for the final time and lowered his head in anticipation of his command to speak. The pending outcome of the news he had to reveal was weighing heavily upon his senses. He had been carrying this burdening news for only a couple of days but already it was causing him great apprehension about how his Master would entertain his words...

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, so come on...What do you thinks going on? All questions and reviews will be answered...and if you're very lucky I might...just might give you a glimpse of the next Chapter...*winks***


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBelleDivine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...darkness!

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBelleDivine. You make me want to write more and more...and for that I am eternally grateful.**

**Also I would like to take this opportunity to introduce you to a rather stunning and creative young man would you all welcome my William Ravenscroft, whom I have the honour to work and play with, creating the creatures and additional characters, for my story. He puts the extra sprinkle of Dark Dust that the Arc requires to make the blend of this story just as she requires it to be...You will see his additions in future Chapters...so keep yourself...well alerted!**

**So continue the journey with us and see what it reveals this time...**

**Chapter 23**

**Funerals & Revelations...**

**BPOV**

The next few days were almost a blur too me, a constant stream of phone calls and visits to Funeral Directors and Florists. But what was worse was the invariable stream of people stopping me in the road or at the store expressing their sorrow and surprise at Charlie's abrupt passing. I could sense their sadness flowing off them and into me, but it was becoming more and more strenuous to cover my feelings.

During the daytime and having to face the people who worked and knew Charlie I would simply slither a mask over my face and did what they thought I should, smiled half-heartily, nodded and hugged complete strangers, thanking them for a kindness I didn't understand.

I could hold myself together during the day barely managing to hold onto a human facade of a daughter in mourning, when inside of me all I wanted to do was scream and hide myself away from all this attention.

Night time was the most terrible of all, of course I had Edward at my side incessantly but even his presence could not stop the nightmares returning to me, when I tried to sleep as soon as my mind slipped into a deep slumber, the horrors would start to unfold. Dark looming shadows with no form, crawling and sliding up the walls of the house, are making the walls creak and heave with their oppressive presence. Although they never spoke or seemed capable of speech, I could feel what they wanted...they wanted inside the house and inside my mind..._you will let us in...eventually..._as my mind thrashed through these dreams, my body would be wracked with silent sobs and cries, until the tears no longer fell from my eyes, they had dried up hours before hand. But my body and mind gave me no respite and I curled up into a confined ball clinging to Edward's side, as if trying to shut out their words and darkness, but still my mind played a continual sickening loop of horrifying and worrying facts:

_Charlie my everything was gone forever..._

_Someone in my dreams was trying to warn me of something coming..._

_I wanted to be anywhere but here in this place at this time facing this nightmare..._

But along with these feelings where other questions burning into my mind; Tomorrow was the funeral and I was not ready to let them take Charlie away from me, I could almost feel a wrench in my heart as the time drew nearer. There was also this out of the ordinary feeling that since returning to Forks my senses and mind reading abilities had increased tenfold, Edward tried his best to show me how to filter and block out un-necessary thoughts, and living way out here with no-one for miles helped but in town and congested places it was crushingly painful at times.

I also have noticed I can feel people's emotions and see what they dreamed about in their minds, almost as if they can't keep me out, this is something new, to feel what others are feeling. So tomorrow fills me with a sense of dread, all that sadness, pity and minds wallowing around me.

But when I am in the house and away from the outside influences of this world it's almost a sanctuary, I have started to go through Charlie's things and found a large collection of books and papers, some of them were very old and written in a language I had never seen before but looked and felt familiar when my finger tips touched the bumpy parchments also as if they where my words and I had written them. Silly feelings really, I dismissed this as melancholy, as these where the last things Charlie had touched or read and that made me feel connected to him still.

As I lay here wrapped in these dreams, I knew that loneliness had found a new permanent home in me, as every time I opened my heart to anyone it did nothing but bleed away any happiness I have stored there. I should have seen it coming I keep saying to myself, why did I have this gift or curse or whatever if I could not see, see the one thing I had some power to stop...Losing my father, my anchor to this world.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella sleep in my arms and hearing her call out her father's name is excruciating, her tears dried up hours ago and no matter how much I hummed and sang or held her close as I dared without crushing her, she seemed to be trapped in a darkness I could not pull her from.

Her mind was still closed to mine unless she willed it to share, as I lay here running my fingers through her dark silky hair, with every sweep the smell of strawberries filling the air. Although the tears had stopped her body continued to sob and shudder, every now and then she would mumble words in Latin which I found a strange thing for her to be saying, but put it down to the reading tomorrow she had to face.

_Edward...Edward...we need to speak soon...were coming back Edward, we will be with you by tomorrow...be strong brother...be strong for Bella._

Alice's voice was loud and clear in my mind, of course she would come I had not contacted my family since leaving London days ago and then only by a short text advising them I was returning to Forks with Bella and would be at the house if they required me.

I responded in my mind and thanked her; I was comforted by the kindness and compassion her thoughts were cloaked in. If anyone knew me better than myself, then it was Alice and by the sounds of it Jasper was coming too. I hope they make it before the funeral as I could use his ability to block the mourner's feelings from Bella.

As I watched the sun rise on this day I had been dreading, Bella had at long last stopped sobbing and thrashing. I was loathing waking her from her finally peaceful slumber. But I knew she wanted to prepare herself and so I gently brush my lips against her cheek and whispered her name softly. She stirred slightly and then huffed so I knew she was awake pretending to still be asleep.

"Bella, my love it's time."

Her eyes fluttered and adjusted to the dim rays of dawn breaking into the room, she lifted her head and her eyes were so full of unhappiness and desolation I felt my frozen heart lurch inside me.

"I know Edward...I know", she whispered and sighed.

**Forks Cemetery...**

**Readers POV**

There had been a heavy frost the night before Charlie's Funeral and it had left the sheltered plot that Charlie's family owned near the great oaks covered in a thick white frost, which made the tombstones around the edges stand up like jagged teeth on a demented beast. Were they here to keep people out or people in?

As the last of the mourners said their goodbyes and condolences to Bella, you could feel and hear their minds looking at the remaining people left by the graveside. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Billy was a strange sight to behold Edward on Bella's right and Jacob on her left standing guard over her, Billy just behind the three of them looking sadly down into Charlie's resting place.

Finally, it was just the four of them Bella turned and knelt beside the grave, Edward and Jacob glanced at each other as if wondering which one should make the first move.

As Bella grabbed a handful of soil from the ground and held her arm outstretched then watched as every single grain slip through her fingers almost like they were moving in slow motion. She could hear in her mind Charlie's voice reassuring and comforting her...

_Bell's...it's all going to be all right..._

_This is not the end just the beginning..._

_Be brave my little Bell's...be brave..._

Bella drew in a sharp breath as the tears started to tumble down her cheeks and splashed onto her blouse. Edwards hand reached down and caressed her shoulder; he knew no words of his could sooth this pain. He just waited till the sobs became less wracking and the tears dried again.

Jacob and Billy stood and watched Bella with Edward at the grave side for the best part of an hour, slowly Edward coaxed Bella to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his body.

Billy stepped forward and took Bella's hand in his he seemed to be struggling to find the words or where to start the conversation he had been hoping he would never have to have, well one he hoped he and Charlie would have done together. At least he could explain his side and hopefully Charlie could do the rest.

"Would you walk with me Bella, there is much I have to show you, the wheels of fate have been compelled to turn much faster than me or Charlie foresee, the sands of time have a habit of shifting when you least expect them to and forcing things to change their course suddenly, this has come upon us sooner than we had planned, but choices are a luxury we no longer have Bella."

Billy guided Bella towards a large oak tree at the centre of the cemetery, as they stood beneath it Billy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of dark red velvet, it was a pouch held closed by golden twined thread. He opened the neck slightly and Bella felt a surge of power go through the air, into her body and reach the far corners of the cemetery. She felt the bond between her soul and this object entwine together creating an unbreakable connection to each other, she knew she would never pass this to another living soul.

Edward and Jacob momentarily both lost their balance and looked at each other incredulously as the earth surged beneath them. Then they slowly in unison looked up from the ground, too each other and then their eyes locked onto Bella and Billy beneath the oak tree.

"Billy, what is that you've got there?" Bella's voice crammed with caution and curiosity.

Billy slowly took his hand out of the pouch and placed a silk covered purse in Bella's palm, as it made contact with her skin she could feel a sentiment of calm and serenity pass through her body and into her soul. Something was awakening in her and this seemed to be what she had been missing from the puzzle she had been piecing together. She felt as if everything was beginning to make sense and she felt weirdly powerful.

"Do not open this here Bella, this is something that belongs to you and your kind, Charlie and my people have had this in our possession for a very, very long time. But now it is time for it to be with its rightful owner."

Bella carefully pulled back the silk to reveal what she was holding in her hand, it was the most exquisite necklace she had ever seen, it was set in white gold and the centre was a heart shaped painted porcelain picture which depicted a kneeling figure or angel holding a book or scroll in its hands reverently, behind the figure was three stars and a building of sorts. There were too very large precious stones above and below the setting which shimmered and glowed a purple brilliance like she had never ever seen before. It almost felt alive in her hands; it felt right to be holding this. It felt as if it had found it's true home at long last.

"What do you mean Billy, rightful owner I have never seen or known anything about it's existence until you placed it in my hands?" Bella looked into Billy's eyes imploring him to explain.

"We need to return to your house now Bella so I can continue this conversation in more depth, rest assured I will answer all your questions and explain everything that I can about this and about you, but here is not the safest of places to be, the sun is setting fast and soon the darkness will return and all that hides in its depths will be amongst us, so let's depart now." Billy's words held such hope and answers.

Bella looked at her father's oldest friend standing before her and knew in her heart there was trust and truth in every word he just uttered, so she simply nodded and looked over his shoulder towards Edward and Jacob who were still starring at her and Billy.

"Were leaving all of us need to be away from this place, before the sun sets, let's go home Edward. Jacob you and Billy will follow too, it's time for some answers!" Bella looked between the three of them and turned and walked to the waiting cars.

Jacob looked at Edward and then at Billy before saying, "Well you heard the lady, let's get out of here guy's, I don't know about you but I get the strangest of feelings this place is about to come alive in all the wrong ways!"

Edward nodded and turned to follow Bella, Billy and Jacob took one last look at Charlie's grave and watched as the grave diggers approached to finish the last job of their day.

"It's all happening too fast my friend, too fast!" Billy threw into the grave a single bunch of wild flowers and turned away to follow Bella.

Jacob stood there watching Billy leave and drive away in his car, before he knelt down and took the letter Bella had written the day she threw herself from the cliff, making sure he kept his thoughts clear of what he was saying and doing, he dropped it into the grave onto the top of the casket.

"Some things are better of left unsaid or undisturbed Charlie, this will be safer with you than with me."

Jacob walked away towards the waiting car, the warmth of the heated interiors beckoned him, he never felt the cold but the goose bumps and shivers running up his spine where from the cold chill as the sun started to set and the first shadows of the night crept forth like long spindled fingers across the cemetery as if clawing back it's warmth into the coldness of the blackest night to come.

Edward and Bella were waiting for Jacob at the car when Edward's body stiffened and he subconsciously pulled Bella closer to his body. He scanned the cemetery and woods beyond to see what had caused his reaction then they watched as Jacob approached them.

"Jacob, can you feel or hear anything different?" His voice was a mere whisper as he knew Jacob could hear him.

Jacob's head flicked up and locked onto Edward's eyes which had changed from golden flecks to hard, cold black swirling orbs. Edward was in hunter mode and Jacob was feeling strangely the same way.

"No Edward, I can't hear or sense anything, actually...I can't sense anything at all!" Jacob replied coldly.

"Precisely. Jacob, nothing is moving or breathing within miles of this spot, a little strange don't you think, my friend?" Edward was slowly pulling Bella behind him as he spoke.

In Edward's mind he could hear Alice's voice clear and concerned.

_We're here Edward, we are approaching from the West of the woods, you should sense us soon..._

_Us? Who is with you Alice?_ Edward answered in his mind.

_Me and Jasper brother, just me and Jasper… the others are staying away until you need them..._

_Something is not right Alice, hurry and be careful. Something is happening or about to happen, but I can't get a fix on it. Can you see anything Alice, or can Jasper feel anything?_

As Alice ran through the trees with Jasper at her side they both scanned and felt the forests around them, nothing but darkness and silence was surrounding them. In all her existence Alice had, under no circumstances, not been able to see their futures and this sent a shiver of uneasiness into her frozen body. This was not right, not right at all. She pushed herself harder to go faster and Jasper too.

_Hold on Edward, we are nearly there..._

Edward turned to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. Bella looked up and could see the concern flitting across Edward's face together with a look she had not seen before; she sensed a fear of unknowing creeping across his skin and Jacob's too.

"What is it, Edward?"

"My sister and brother-in-law are here, well, they will be arriving shortly, but something about this place feels all wrong Bella. Something is shifting around us and I can't see or sense it, but something is coming…" Edward's words were edged with warning.

He knew why his body was reacting this way, he'd felt this way only once before in his entire vampire existence…when he was being hunted!

**Masters Discipline...**

Meanwhile back in Avalonia Senath had been waiting with his head bowed for what seemed like an eternity. Then the room seemed to fall into an un-nerving cold hush, the kind where you can hear your sweat run down your brow. Yet you dare not move to break the spell of fear it senses.

He knew the Master had finally arrived in the room. The only sound that followed him entering was a quiet yet disturbingly powerful voice that simply stated.

"I take it the suddenness of your return too me means the rumours I have heard are true; whispers have been spreading through the realm, Senath?" The Masters eyes look up and bore into Senath awaiting his response or denial of what he knew.

Senath stands tall and replies " Yes, my Master!"

Gasps come from the right side of Senath but he does not move or react, he knows the penalty for acting without the Masters favor. Sadly, the poor creature did not live long enough to explain its reaction. With one inhumanly fast blow the Master had killed the creature and thrown its body on the floor for all too see it's death.

The Master black glazed eyes flicker and glances over his other subjects before him; scanning them to see if any others were going to feel his wrath, it felt good to distract his rage for a while in killing the wretched creature, it would show the others he was still the ruler and Master of this domain. He looked back to Senath and stated in a tone of utter abhorrence and repulse.

"So she is back!" Master spat the words into the air, they needed no answering.

**A/N: Well my darlings I await your words, thoughts and the occasional review would be gratefully received with the prize of a little sneak teaser of what's too come...Thank you all for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author & Avalonia Creator**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Co Author for Fight Scenes: **William Ravenscroft

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams, my imagination and well a bag full of poofing dust for emergency's...well most of the time.

**Rating**: NC17 ~ for sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. You are one of the main reasons I continue on this journey, your thoughtfulness and support is beyond compare my love...Thank you.**

**Chapter 24**

**Forks Cemetery and La Push**

**Sentinels Release...**

**Readers POV...**

Edward's senses were screaming for him to snatch Bella and run but his eyes and ears were telling him there was nothing around them for miles and therefore they should feel safe; but he didn't, not for a second did he feel like that, the sooner Alice and Jasper arrived the quicker they could all leave this place.

Turning to face Jacob, Edward said, "I think you should head back to the house with Billy, let him know what we just felt here, and that whatever is coming we all need to be prepared. Take the car and catch up to Billy; I will take Bella with me as soon as Alice and Jasper arrive as it will be safer to have the three of us guarding her."

Jacob reached out and grabbed Edward's arm, more in a gesture of support, "Take good care of her Edward, she's very...important!"

"Oh I know Jacob, I know my friend," Edward spoke through pursed lips, then nodded at Jacob as he jumped into the truck and started up the engine with an eerie roar that should have scattered birds for miles, only there were no birds or any other living creatures around to startle.

Edward and Bella watched as Jacob drove out of the cemetery, leaving them momentarily alone, at long last Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and buried her face into his cold chest.

Edward lowered his lips to brush carefully across the top of Bella's head, and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Any other time this would have sent him into a lustful, haze induced overdrive, but his vampire instincts where still in full hunting mode therefore he kept the lust at bay. He took deep lungful of Bella's scent to try and calm the venom rising in his veins and pooling in his mouth.

As he held her in his arms, Edward continued sending out vibes to try and pick up on anything out there that could possibly be causing these feelings. But there was still nothing, just the scents of Jasper and Alice approaching and getting stronger by the second.

"My family will be here soon Bella, and then we can leave this place and return home, my love." Edward's voice was strained and tight as he tried to inject softness into his words, but the fear he felt was beginning to bubble back to the surface of his skin again.

Bella peeked up and looked across the cemetery to where she could see two blurry figures approaching at a speed her eyes could barely register. Ahh, Edwards's family was finally here, at last this day could end. She needed to go home, she needed to sleep and find some closure on today, but that was not about to happen.

As Alice and Jasper approached them, Edward and Bella started towards them with an urgency in their movements. They had to reach them and reach them soon, something bad was about to unfold and they were all dead bang in the middle of it. They finally stopped at a clearing just outside the edge of the forest where the cemetery ends and a meadow flows into the woods, hallowed ground some would call it, Bella felt it was more a killing field than a meadow.

Edward could hear Alice's thoughts coming fast and furious.

_Edward there is a storm coming...I could feel it all the way on our journey here...yet now that we're here, I just see...nothing and feel nothing in this spot..._

_A storm you say Alice...can you be..._

But before Edward could finish his thoughts, Bella started shaking violently in his arms and he knew what was happening, he just didn't know what had sparked its reaction this time. He held Bella closer to him, trying to sooth away the convulsions and get her to come back to him. But nothing he did could stop what was about to unfold.

Bella could feel the surge of infinite power inside of her suddenly start to awaken and rise. She gripped onto Edward harder, as if willing the source of this awakening back down deep inside her. But it was not to be. Her eyes began to change their shade and she felt the darkness of her unconscious mind start to take over. She could see a figure materialize upon the brow of the hill, a dark figure standing like a statue against the twilight of the setting sun. The only movement she could detect was the rippling of its cloak, or shroud of cloth, against its body in the breeze and that there was nothing but fear and repulsion flowing from this figure as it's gaze bore down on the four of them.

Before she fell completely under she uttered a warning with her last breath, "Behind you. Oh god…it's behind you Jasper..." her body slumped to the ground with Edward looking utterly lost and out of his mind. 

**The Battle Unfolds...**

**Jasper's POV**

**Dusk...Edges of The Forest...**

It stood before me in the clearing ahead... like a scar burned into the world. Black robes, black hood... they were no more than a shell, no emotion could I sense from it, nothing was there. It was like looking into the abyss of night, only there would never be a dawn to break the nightmares weaved in that cold embrace.

I turned to Edward and mentally asked if he could read anything at all, any thoughts as I could tell nothing of its intentions. He shook his head; where thought should have been only emptiness existed. I instinctively moved between this thing and Alice, just as beside me Edward did the same with Bella.

For the first time in my immortal existence I was feeling what could only be described as fear. This thing was not of our kind but nor was it human. I had seen it before I had sensed its presence, and above all, this failure in my abilities unsettled me the most.

Above us the storm Alice had foreseen began to form. Rain flicked across my vision and in the distance the echoes of thunder rang across the forest. How was it that Alice had not seen this lone figure standing before us, the same reason perhaps why now I could sense no emotion? I looked to Alice and gave her a look I knew she would understand, but all she could do was shake her head. It was no use; she could not see our futures now. Whatever this thing was, it was preventing any of our gifts from working, for once we would be stepping into the unknown.

I chose to end the silence stretching out between us and took a step forward, determined to discover what this thing was and what it wanted. Yet no sooner had my foot taken one step did a voice soft and unraised then come forth from the shadowy figure. A single word spoken no louder than a whisper yet somehow it seemed to echo across and all around us. My instincts told my body to move before my mind had time to understand the word it had spoken, all I knew was that we were all in terrible danger and that if we didn't escape now…we never would.

_Kill..._ it had said kill_._.. and that was when they came for us.

I heard Alice scream and Edward yell something to Bella but I had no time to think as with the force of a wrecking ball something collided with me and I was thrown to the ground. As I looked up all I saw were a set of black eyes, red rimmed with only my reflection mirrored in their surface. I knew that look, I had seen it on the faces in every human I had ever hunted...I looked like prey.

The creatures before me couldn't have existed, yet there they stood taunting my disbelief. They stood upright like us but were over ten feet tall. Their legs and shoulders coated in thick fur running down their spines, yet across their chest and scattered here and there was thick scaly armour, like tightly woven chainmail. The arms were long and upon each end were claws as long as daggers. But what horrified me most were the faces, pitiless black eyes etched into the features of a wolf, demonized and distorted into some grotesque mimicry of life. Their scent was of death and every instinct in my body told me to run and never look back.

Little time did I have to act on this impulse, however, as the creature that had attacked sent one iron clawed foot down onto my chest, cracking my skin and carving deep scars where the claws dug in. I tried in vain to lift the claw from me, but this creature had strength beyond anything I had known, it roared in triumph and in a single motion brought its clawed hand down to my throat.

The pressure was released from my chest and I quickly scrambled to my feet, Edward had come crashing into the monster with all his speed and strength delivering a blow that would have turned concrete to dust, he had sent it flying into the ground, a deep trench gouged out behind it as it skidded across the earth.

My instincts screamed at me and I turned to Edward… but too late. Another creature had driven its teeth hard into Edward's shoulder and lifted him off the ground. Edward screamed in agony as the creature threw him like a rag doll, forcing him to collide into one of the trees near the forest's edge. The tree snapped in two as Edward's body crashed through it and where he landed, he didn't move again.

What was happening? Vampires don't fall unconscious, we shouldn't feel fear... everything was wrong and yet here before me the reality was slowly destroying us. As the creature turned back to me, I saw venom dripping from its jaws, _a paralysis of some kind_, I thought, _mixed in with its venom_. Combined with these creature's strength, it was a lethal mix.

_Ok,_ I thought, _rule number one, don't let them bite you._ A simple rule, but as the creature was joined by its brethren I doubted whether I would be able see it through.

Edward was out of the fight...and Bella was convulsing on the floor in spasms of pain. I looked behind me and saw Alice fighting for her life against the third creature and my heart nearly burst from my chest. I needed to keep their attentions on me; I had to keep their focus away from the others.

The two abominations across from me chose this time to pounce. Faster than bullets they set upon me, but this time I was ready for them. With all my speed and skill I wove between them, missing their serrated claws by inches. I ran to the forest and pulled a young tree from the ground and like a hunter of old I threw it towards the beast fighting Alice. It collided with its head like a spear from the heavens, causing it to stop and look straight at me.

"That's it, all eyes on me," I spoke like an officer, slowly and loudly, bringing their attentions to bear on me and me alone.

They understood now. I was the alpha of this pack, and like all predators they knew that to eliminate the buck was to bring down the herd. And so like the hounds of hell, the three of them lunged at me.

Alice was safe for now, tending to Bella and trying in vain to remove her from whatever waking nightmare she seemed to have stumbled into. I on the other hand, had a very real nightmare to contend with.

The rain was coming down hard now and the three creatures were concentrating solely on me. I didn't know what I was planning to achieve, all I knew was that so long as I stood between them, they would never touch the others…only in death would I falter in my defence.

The first attack was a perfect display of pack hunting. One ran straight at me like a battering ram while the others fanned round to my sides, flanking me in and trying to box out my escape. I ran forward, lifting my boot and planting it hard into the face of the creature before me, causing it to roar in pain. I took that split second of opportunity to grab its leg out from under it, throwing it into the monster on my left; a crashing like thunder split the silence of the forest as they hit each other.

This much I achieved before the third tore its claws along my back, forcing my leg down and my knee hard into the earth. I turned round and viciously lashed out and hit what felt like solid steel. I looked up and the creature seemed to be taunting me, enjoying my inability to harm it…it hesitated. I gave it no such advantage. I spun my feet under its own and brought it falling to the floor. I took its mane of hair and with all my strength lifted it over my head and sent it flying into the air. As it came down I was there again and with a vicious cry I drove it hard into the ground. Any living being would have died upon impact, its neck broken and its back shattered. But these were different, no sooner had I delivered my blow than the other two were back again and the third was quick to rise to its feet.

I was getting tired, I could feel it, and I was getting groggy. How the hell was this possible? I'm a vampire, an immortal, never in all these years had I felt the need to rest, but now here I stood, staggering from exhaustion. The cuts along my back burned and my chest was still cracked; only a fraction of my wounds had begun to heal. These creatures were doing something to me; with every attack landed I grew weaker, while they merely shrugging off everything I threw at them.

As they closed in around me, I knew that this was the last time I could withstand them, and on that thought they attacked. I dodged and weaved and like air in the wind they couldn't finish me, but they were quicker still and relentless in their assault. Before long my wounds were too numerous to count, scars running deep into my marble flesh covered my arms and legs and ran across my back and down my chest. My vision was becoming blurry and my movements soon took on a sluggish nature, attacks I would have usually dodged told true and I felt myself falling into blackness.

One of the creatures wrapped its hand around my neck, bringing me back to my senses with a tightening of its grip. It looked into my eyes and dropped me to the floor of the forest, once again placing its foot upon my chest; it would deliver the killing blow it had failed to do before, no Edward this time to stop it.

I looked over to Alice and saw her lost in a vision, her arm outstretched towards me.

"I'm so sorry my love, I tried..."

It was all I could manage to speak before I saw the creature raise its clawed hand and bring it down towards me. I closed my eyes and blackness over took me.

**Alice's Vision...**

The moment I saw Jasper hit the floor I started running towards him. He wouldn't die while I lived, I wouldn't let him. It was my fault he was fighting to save us, my fault Edward lay broken against a tree, I hadn't seen any of this happening, and I had had no visions of creatures, of black robed strangers, of anything.

And now here we were, being destroyed by monsters from a never ending nightmare and nothing we could do was stopping them. But I wouldn't let them take Jasper this way, I wouldn't stand by and let the man I love fall to these hideous things, not while I had the strength still to fight. As I ran I noticed the robed figure standing still in the same spot we had seen it before, unmoving. I didn't have time to ponder why though as I saw the creature raise its hand into the air.

Then it happened, at the worst possible time in my existence, I was hit by a vision so powerful it brought me to a standstill and forced me down to my knees. I no longer saw though my own eyes but through the eyes of the future.

The vision was distorted and fragmented, like an old film used too many times. I wept for Jasper as I saw in my vision this creature delivering its attack to his throat, but then rejoiced as in the next instance I saw the attack fail.

The forest was alight with golden unearthly flames casting away every shadow. Two beams of solid light came crashing out of the trees and into the field like arrow heads. The creatures screamed and roared in horror as in front of Jasper a man stood, wearing a long cloak of red velvet. The man had raised his arm and the creature's claw had bounced harmlessly off it.

"Aurelia, tend to the others," he spoke to someone I could not see.

Before the beast could even react, he raised his hand and sunk it straight into its chest. The monster roared in agony and out of its mouth and eyes the same golden light streamed forth and with a crack like thunder the creature was engulfed in this white light and was turned to smoke, blown away in the wind.

The second light source came to a stop between the two other creatures and from its glow a woman materialized. This must be Aurelia; as the creatures turned to face her, she drove her boot into ones chest while slamming her fist into the other beast. As they both fell to the floor, she placed her hands upon them and just like the first, they exploded with light from their eyes and were made into nothing more than smoke in the air.

"Alexandrei!" she called, a note of panic in her voice. "One of them is here!" she indicated towards the black robed figure.

Alexandrei yelled something to Aurelia and she ran over to me and placed her hand upon my shoulder. "It is time to awaken young one," she whispered into my ear, and with that I opened my eyes and looked into her face and realized my vision was now a reality and happening.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the sound of yelling, raised voices in panic, and with that my own fears came crashing down upon me. All I remembered was seeing three monstrous beings running towards us, Edward yelling to get back, and Jasper being thrown to the ground. I had tried to go with Edward to help but I had suddenly been filled with immense pain and blacked out.

Ghostly images had haunted me and I was filled with terror as I watched in my mind the battle happening around me. I felt the struggle of Jasper as he fought to protect us; I felt my heart break as I saw Edward thrown and never stand back up. All this I had witnessed and had been powerless to do anything about it, powerless to help those whom I loved more than life itself. I was brought out of my dark reverie as I saw the two strangers whom had saved us arguing across the field.

"Aurelia run! Get them out of here; protect the girl at all costs!" Alexandrei cried out as he began to approach the figure clothed in black.

"I won't leave you Alex, not again!" Aurelia yelled defiantly as she took a step towards Alex.

"You have no choice…I'll cover your escape. I promise you, whether in this life or the next, we will meet again, I'll be right behind you," Alex told her reassuringly, holding up is hand to make her stop walking.

"Alex..." she whispered back, her voice almost trembling with sorrow.

"RUN!" Alex yelled in a commanding voice, breaking through to Aurelia and causing her to flinch, she looked up at him one last time; he smiled at her, a smile known only to her.

At this Aurelia turned, with crystal-like tears in her eyes she ran towards me and Alice. The female laid her hand upon Alice's shoulder and whispered in her ear, at this Alice looked up from her vision and ran towards Jasper, picking him up and hurrying back.

"Alex will bring your mate with him when he joins us," Aurelia spoke in hushed tones.

I had little time to think of what she meant by this, as the woman grabbed my hand and with strength far beyond my own pulled me to my feet, her eyes were like sapphires and in those depths was a wisdom and power that left me in awe.

Here before me was an immortal unlike any I had encountered, her hair was a glimmering coat of black velvet hanging effortlessly across her shoulders and carelessly straying over her face. These few details I discerned before I was flung forward into the forest, Alice carrying Jasper right beside us as Aurelia with an unknown will led us through the trees and away from the battle. I cast a look back to the field and saw another vampire standing between us and that... that thing... just before it lunged towards him.

"We can't just leave him to face that thing!" I almost screamed at her in fear and awe.

"He knows what he's doing; your safety is everything now," Aurelia spoke in a voice filled with forced courage.

"But he could be killed!" I spoke through tears barely held back.

Aurelia didn't answer for what seemed an eternity, before quietly saying.

"I know..."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, so come on...What do you think is going on? All questions will be answered...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author & Avalonia Creator**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: NC17 ~ for sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. She is a true Sentinel of the New Author and Newbie FF Virgins...for without her kindness and strength many of us would simply cease to exist in this realm and not be...**

**Chapter 25**

**Master's Displeasure...**

**Alexandrei POV...**

"RUN!" I shouted at Aurelia hoping that the warning within my tone would make her move, she flinched at my words making my heart stutter, and I smiled, our smile, knowing that she would understand its message.

As she held my gaze one last time I knew she would do as I commanded. I watched as she ran and grabbed the girl and made off with her towards the trees, the other vampire female carrying the body of her mate.

I turned my full attention back to the lone caste member left standing on the battle field. I could sense its decision to rashly attack the young warriors and Bella beginning to falter in its mind, the annoyance at his minion creatures being destroyed before his very eyes, as they adhered to his orders was infuriating it more and more. He knew the Master would hold him responsible for their failure. It's contempt and rage towards me was building and before I could react it launched itself at me with all the fury and hatred it could project…after all, we had just killed it's pets.

As the caste member began flying towards me, I turned and crouched to the ground making it fly over my head. I reached up and my fingers gouged a burning white light into its scaly flesh deeply across its chest and I knew I had mortally wounded it. It screamed and writhed in agony but before I could finish it off, I sensed a change in the atmosphere. The air temperature was plummeting and the darkness of night was fully upon us. He was coming, he was coming to this dimension, I could feel it in my soul, but I could not risk being caught here without the others.

I left the caste member's body writhing on the ground and rushed over to where the young male vampire was still lying at the edge of the forest. I surveyed his wounds, they were healing but very, very slowly; I needed to get him away from here rapidly. I scooped my arms under his legs and around his back and tucked him close to myself, luckily he was still unconscious and would not feel the force of which I could move through the trees. Even his immortal vampiric speed was nothing compared to that of our kind. With his body securely in my arms, I pondered the fact that he weighed nothing more than a slither of silk and with one last momentary look around this scene of destruction I tore off through the forest at an incalculable speed, following the trail my Aurelia had left for me.

**The Master**

The air was beginning to crackle under the electricity of the changing atmosphere, the rain from the storm was pounding and thrashing around the clearing and it was turning slowly to sleet with the sudden drop in air temperature. All of a sudden upon the field dark shadows fell then became solidified as they began to take their true forms. More and more caste minion creatures arrived, they scoured the field but only the dust of their destroyed kin together with the mortally wounded body was left behind as the sole survivor of this encounter.

They all turned and bowed their heads as amongst them appeared their leader. His manifestation seemed to be that of an apparition you could see and sense him but at the same time you knew he was not made of flesh and bone like the minions around him. He looked around the scene unfolding before his eyes and made his way over to the wounded creature. From a distance anyone witnessing this would have thought they had arrived to aid the creature in its final moments on this earth, but not the Master. He uttered a few hushed words and then appeared to be distressed by what he heard from the creature. His demeanour changed as he merely sneers and strikes the fatal deadly blow himself to end the creature's life. Instead of golden light flowing from the creature's eyes, a darkness erupted in them and the beast screamed a blood chilling scream, of somethings soul being ripped from them and then dissipated into black dust.

It was the way of the Master to kill castes for failure and weakness, there was no other option in his realm. He surveyed the field and could feel that _they_ had been here and that they were no longer alone. With a voice so cold and dark he refers to Alexandrei and Aurelia's arrival in this dimension with a mere statement.

"So, they have returned."

**Charlie's House, Forks...**

**BPOV**

Before I knew it we were through the forest and out the other side of the Olympic peninsula and close to the back of my house. Aurelia slowed slightly as the house came into sight and came to a stop at the edge of the trees.

She turned to me and her sapphire eyes were swirling with a depth of awe that drew me in, almost charming me into a state of calm. Only Edward's touch could normally affect me like this. As soon as I thought of his name, I saw the emotions of concern flit across her face and her gaze moved from me to the forest we had just travelled all the way through.

I followed her gaze and saw a blindingly exquisite vision of golden flames approaching, her whole body relaxed and I could feel the senses of relief flowing from her to me. She just nodded at me as if acknowledging my thoughts; it was like I had spoken them out loud to her.

"That I can young one..." Aurelia spoke but without breaking her gaze from the approaching Alexandrei, her mate.

As I followed her eyes I could see Edward's body in his arms, my heart actually stuttered and then sped up to the point of dread.

"Edward...oh no...Edward...Edward." I could hear myself getting more and more out of control as he didn't move or react to my voice. He always responded to me, even his thoughts where quiet as if he wasn't here.

Alexandrei came to a halt in front of me. He was still holding Edward's body as if it were nothing. I reached out and touched Edward's face and he stirred a little but did not regain consciousness, this gave me a small shred of hope that he could at least sense me near him.

"Is that your home?" Alexandrei spoke to me in a slow and composed voice, nodding his head to the wooden house across the meadow.

"Yes...bu..."

He cut me off before I could continue.

"Aurelia, the venom is spreading through their bodies at great velocity. We need to treat their wounds, before it's too late." Alexandrei's voice was without any feeling.

Alexandrei and Aurelia locked gazes on each other for a split second and then broke their bond or unspoken conversation, and we all started in the direction of the house.

Once inside I directed Alexandrei to place Edward in my room and Alice took Jasper into Charlie's old room as Aurelia followed behind her.

Jake and Billy where seated in the lounge but sprang to their feet as we all came crashing through the front door and started up the stairs with Jasper and Edward.

"What the hell happened to them? And who the hell are these people, Bella?" Jacob's voice was edged with alarm and concern.

"It's okay Jacob, we were attacked back at the Cemetery and these...ummm...persons helped us, so please calm down a little Jacob, please!" My voice was beginning to splinter under the strain.

Billy stepped in front of Jacob almost as if to try and disperse his temper as he was looking very clammy and poorly himself.

"It's alright Jacob, these old ones mean us no harm, completely the opposite in fact, so let them continue to help Edward and Jasper." Billy's voice was filled with comprehension as he took Jacob by the arm and led him into the kitchen. Billy looked at Alexandrei and Aurelia and smiled…a smile of relief more than one of friendship.

I began to mentally draw together in my mind what supplies and medical equipment we would need before I could even start nursing their injuries.

But Alexandrei spoke before I could again speak or act.

"No need, I have this!" His voice was like a calming breeze in the heat of the day, yet I sensed a lack of sympathy behind his words.

Alexandrei laid Edward down onto the bed. He used his free arm to stop me coming closer and began moving, almost floating, his other hand over Edward's chest, over the deep bite marks and then to the cracks on his stomach as he started chanting so inaudibly that I could barely make out the dialect or words he was using.

As he chanted, his hands started shimmering and a blinding white light seeped out and into Edward's body and as I watched I could see the wounds and bites heal from the inside out. All that was left on Edward's marbled skin was an iridescent slither of a scar and even that was hard to clearly see. Edward's eyes began to flicker and move and eventually they fully opened and adjusted to where he was. He bolted upright and looked around the room.

"Bella...how did I get here...are you alright, my love?" Edward's voice faded away and he looked at the face of the man kneeling beside him.

"Who and what are you?" Edward guardedly inquired of the unfamiliar person at his side as he took in his scent and found it to be very recognizable to that of his Bella's.

"I am Alexandrei Zalesskii, and you, Edward Cullen, were a fool to stand against them!" Again his words held no emotion, just cold facts.

Aurelia stepped into the room and moved to stand next to me as she spoke to us both, whilst the entire time maintaining eye contact with Alexandrei.

"Don't mind his tongue, it is as sharp as his instincts. But do heed his words, you were foolish Edward, but we all do many foolish things when faced with danger to our loved ones. There are many things you need to understand, but first I need your help with Jasper," she said as she nodded to the other room.

Alexandrei and Aurelia stepped out and went to join Alice in Charlie's room.

As soon as they were out of the room, I melted into Edward's embrace and just held on as strong as I could. I had been so close to losing him and it was in that moment I knew he was a part of my body and soul and that I could not exist without him in my life.

"Easy there Bella, you don't want to crush me, my love!" Edward winced slightly as I snuggled closer to his chest.

What on earth did Edward mean 'crush him'? I was not strong enough to hurt an immortal vampire..._was I?_

**Charlie's Room**

**Readers POV**

Alexandrei entered Charlie's room, where he was met with the screams coming from the young warrior known as Jasper. We could hear and feel Jasper's cries coming through the walls together with Alice's dry sobs as she watched Aurelia clean and close the copious amount of wounds on Jasper's battered and broken body. She had never seen him hurt like this before, she knew in his past he had fought many battles and fights to survive, and that that was gruesome enough, but these wounds where a whole different kind of horror story.

Alexandrei and Aurelia stood on either side of Jasper. They locked eyes and started to chant the same words they had used over Edward's wounds, then they both placed their hands on Jasper's chest and arms, the blinding light was stronger this time and it seem to distribute over Jasper's body like a mist. As it spread, you could hear Jasper's cries becoming fewer and less until, in time, he stopped and was peaceful and closed his eyes, even though he didn't need to.

"It is done, the venom has been destroyed. You should feel no more pain, your bones are reset and should be as they were before." Aurelia's large sapphire eyes where boring into Jasper's, almost holding him hypnotized like a rabbit in the headlights of a truck.

Jasper licked his lips slowly and gazed back at the beautiful creature bowing over him. He had never in his existence felt the torture he had just gone through, this was far worse than any of the Southern wars he had been caught up in during his past 250 years as a vampire. Yet these creatures merely treated those beasts as if they where flies around a honey pot and swatted them away without any exertion or force on their parts.

"Thank you ma'am that was mighty...kind of you. Alice, where are you darlin'?" Jasper's eyes flicked to the small frame of his beloved standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm right here Jasper, where else would I be, silly?" Alice's voice was straining to add humour to the situation they found themselves in only an hour before.

Alice sat on the bed and just stared into Jasper's eyes. Their comprehension, love and bond for each other ran deeper than any ever seen, well that was until today and the arrival of Alexandrei and Aurelia.

**Bella's POV**

We all returned to the lower level and never was there ever a stranger bunch of people gathered in my little lounge. I was the last to come into the room, with Edward by my side.

Everyone turned to look at me as if they were waiting for me to talk or tell them what happens next. It was a weird and wonderful feeling, but inside me, deep down, I knew that that was exactly as it should be.

I looked up at Edward's face and saw that he too was waiting for me to speak. I gripped his hand more firmly and spoke. "Well, I think the time for formal introductions has kind of passed so, I know all of you have many many questions about what has happened today, but before we can assess that, we need to make sure that whatever it was back there that attacked doesn't get that opportunity again."

All the eyes in the room were turned to me; none of them had ever heard me speak so assertively and confident before. They seemed a little taken aback by my words.

Well, I say all eyes, except those of Alexandrei and Aurelia who were looking at me in a whole diverse way, their eyes reflected comprehension and significant understanding.

Billy broke the stillness first and addressed everyone. "May I suggest something? The safest place for us all at this time would be La Push, those creatures cannot step onto our lands, and we will all be able to discuss our questions more in depth."

Billy looked at all our faces in turn; we all nodded and murmured our approval in one way or another.

Alexandrei stepped forward. "If you all can trust me just a little further, can you all join hands with me and Aurelia?"

I could hear everyones thoughts in the room and when I looked at Edward he just smiled and nodded his acceptance of Alexandrei's request. Then the weirdest thing ever happened, the moment we had all made a complete circle of hands, Alexandrei and Aurelia locked eyes and chanted. We were all suddenly surrounded and consumed by golden unearthly flames and before I could even take in the breath to scream out, the flames were gone and we were all standing outside Billy's house in La Push.

We all stared incredulously at the two of them. None of us, apart from them, had let go of each other's hands, and we must have looked like a group of school kids on a day out at the reservation.

Jacob was the first to break the hush. "Remind me never, ever to upset those two. But damn, what a way to travel!" he joked as he walked over to Alexandrei and slapped his shoulder in a brotherly fashion and walked into the house, shaking his head in disbelief.

Alexandrei looked at him strangely then let out a full belly laugh and followed Jacob towards the house with his arm around Aurelia.

The rest of us quickly released our hands and started after them, this was turning out to be a very, very unusual day. Anything after today would be a walk in the park.

Or so I hoped...

**A/N: - Well what are you thinking, would love to know? This was kind of a transition chapter where they all get to meet and the fun and frolics can start anew...or can it? Tell me your thoughts...where do you think I am taking them on this journey...Where do you think this could all end...tell me and I might give you a sneaky preview of what's to come...Thank you, Arc Morpheus.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**YouTube Trailer: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ct0rcKyvee0 &f eature = autoshare** (Psst...Take the gaps out above as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Facebook Group: **https: / www . facebook . com / groups/ LostinBellaandEdward/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. You make me want to write more and more...and also inspire me to try new and wonderful things with my writing and life in general...**

**Chapter 26 ~ Who We Are...**

**La Push**

**Edward POV**

As we stood watching them all make their way towards Billy's house, I started to feel a sense of relief flood through my body, but also a sense of concern. Our kind was not permitted to enter onto the reservation without breaking the treaty that had been in peaceful existence for thousands of years.

But within a blink of an eye we had all been transported into the thick of it and this was not sitting well with me. The only right feeling was emitting from Bella who was tucked into my side with her arm around my waist, waiting for me to start walking with her towards Billy's.

As I gazed down onto her face she lifted her eyes to meet mine, and what I saw reflected back at me caught me totally unprepared. Her eyes where looking over me like I was the only thing on her mind in that second of time, I knew she wanted me on more than just an emotional level. I was looking into the eyes of a woman who was consumed with passion and lust and it was all directed at me.

Who was I to deny her anything anymore? I could see the images of us in her mind and knew she had opened her mind to me...damn she knew what that did to me. My Bella was certainly showing another side of her that I was beginning to like a lot. As the images of me and her permeated my mind in various states of undress, I threw my mind open and let her flood my senses with her scent and thoughts.

There was a heightened sexual friction in the space between us. The stillness was peaceful, not unlike the calm before the tempest, but like a clear day untouched by even the thought of a storm.

My arms encircled Bella, caging her against my body; I pulled her closer into my body, cradling her into my chest. My lips fell upon her neck, searching and hunting along and up her throat, to her chin until I finally found her lips.

The kiss started softly but soon the both of us were battling for dominance as our tongues entwined, my fingers knotted into her hair and I tugged her face closer into mine. I needed so much more, more than I ever imagined.

The palm of her hand slid slowly over my chest and across my ribs pausing for only a second at my waist before she began brushing repeatedly against my growing hardness and I swear I heard her moan my name into my mouth as our tongues slowed in their pursuit of dominance.

This wasn't the kind of thing Bella usually initiated, suddenly, I felt myself pull back and slow the pace slightly.

"Not to bring on the ire prematurely, my love." I whispered. "But this is not really the place for this."

Before I could continue, Bella stopped abruptly. Holding my face in her hands, angling it so I gazed into those pools of swirling hot chocolate, both our breathing had become ragged and loud…it was almost embarrassing considering where we were standing and with whom only moments before.

"I was merely showing you in my _mind _Edward, how and what I would like to do to you...later, _my love,_" Bella laughed and used my own words right back at me.

I looked over to Jasper and Alice who were talking quietly amongst themselves, and it was as if they hadn't even seen our sexual fuelled embrace. Surely, what we just did was real, that could not have been a thought, it was too...powerful.

"Are you saying that...that was your projected thoughts? But I could feel and taste every part of you Bella…" I whispered in awe as I traced my cold tongue along the shape of her lips. She shivered and smiled at me.

"Hmmmm, that's precisely what I was doing Edward. At first I was just thinking and imagining what I wanted to do to you, but then after we travelled here by whatever that was, it was as if suddenly every thought and feeling I was having was even more alive and potent than before. I didn't realise until you froze and looked at me like you were going to devour me that you could see and feel it too." Her eyes fell to the growing potent problem in my groin and a wicked smile crossed her lips.

How is it possible for my Bella to make my head spin, and to affect me that way with only her mind? It had taken my kind years to control their gifts, but she seemed to be taking her growing talent in her stride. It, whatever _it _is, was evidently becoming stronger by the day.

I pulled her hands into mine and kissed her forehead; I could feel the essence of what we just shared still on her skin and taste it on my lips.

"One of these days, Bella, I think I am going to spontaneously combust just from your mere thoughts of us." I smiled and awaited her response.

She un-wrapped herself from me and started to push back from me.

"What are you doing, my love?" I objected, reaching out and grabbing her hand in mine.

"Protecting you Edward, from combustion. If this is too much to handle imagine what will happen when we are truly alone..."

"I can handle it; I can handle anything as long as I am with you, Bella. You have no concept of what you do to me, my love..." I insisted and pulled her into my side and held her there.

Bella smirked and chuckled to herself. "Oh, I think I do, Edward..."

I looked around and realised we were standing there alone; all the others were already inside Billy's house and from the sound of it getting along pretty well. We were only illuminated by the front porch lights as darkness was fully upon us and yet here it felt peaceful and not at all like when we were in the cemetery this afternoon. We started to walk towards the house and hopefully towards some answers to the questions that were building in both our minds.

**Billy's House...**

**Billy's POV**

Everyone looked relieved when Edward and Bella finally joined us as we had all gathered in my living room, awaiting them. They sat on the large chair near the open, roaring fire that I had lit, the fire bringing warmth with the heat and rich warm colours to the room. Jasper and Alice where sitting on the sofa opposite them along with Jacob and I. Alexandrei and Aurelia, who were standing, were warming themselves in front of the huge stone fire place.

I cleared my throat to draw everyones attention to me. Then, with no more introduction I began to tell the story of how Charlie and I were Watchers and how and why we had all been strangely brought together today in the cemetery, by a force more unpredictable than fate but much more powerful than anything anyone of us could comprehend.

The fire crackled as I spoke, sending the most amazing colours and sparks into the night air. The drift wood from the shore made the flames almost other worldly and that suited this gathering of souls perfectly.

My rich, deep voice held them all captivated. My words poured out with precision as if I had practiced this moment a thousand times, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like a poet performing his life's work, only this was my life and I had lived every word of it with Charlie by my side. Yet here I had to sit this night, surrounded by the most eclectic group of warriors I had ever laid eyes on and relay the stories that could possibly save or destroy their futures.

"The Quileute's have been a small people right from the beginning of time," I started. "And we are still a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because of the magic that runs through our blood. It wasn't always the magic of Skin Walkers-that came after. First, we were spirit watchers and keepers."

"In the beginning, when our people settled in this harbour and lands, the harbour was rich with fish and the land fertile and we lived in peace with our neighbours. But then they came and awoke the magic in our people and since then we have all been waiting. Well, until now..." My eyes were looking at Alexandrei and Aurelia as I spoke of them.

"Jacob, my son, has heard many times at gatherings of our people the legends of the great war. Of when the first European, or white man, came here from over the ocean from the East, searching for something too and when they came upon our people they knew that their crusade had come to an end. For what you found, Alexandrei, were our people living as one with spirits and immortals, and you knew that this was the place to leave the ancient talisman. The same talisman that I handed to you today, Bella."

A gasp came from somewhere around the fire, but I simply ignored it and went on with telling the legends.

"Bella, my people were entrusted with your talisman by these Sentinels as they knew that we could keep it safely hidden amongst our spirits together with our ancient magic, away from those who sought to use it for darkness and evil. We were also warned that they would try by any means to retrieve it for their Master and should it fall into their hands, chaos and darkness would descend on all our worlds or dimensions and throw them into anarchy and despair. Only the true heir to this talisman could possess its powers...only a true descendant from their original one...and that descendant is you, Bella."

Bella sat there with her face frozen not showing any emotions, all that was visible was a small crease on her forehead as if she was willing herself to believe my words. I pushed on and told her what I knew she had been searching for.

"From the moment Charlie and your mother announced that they were going to have a child, I knew the time had come for your soul to be born again, the spirits had spoken and shown me that day, I went to Charlie and told him of what I knew, at first he didn't want to believe in such stuff and almost had me arrested for losing my mind and making up nonsense, his words not mine, but I brought him and your mother here to this very house and they sat were you are know Bella and I showed them the proof beyond all question of doubt, that what I said was undeniably the truth. And if you will allow me I will show you all the same as I showed them that fateful day and hopefully the spirits will bless us with more sight for the events that is yet to unfold."

Bella simply nodded in approval for me to proceed, so without further delay I spoke to the spirits to bring forth what they had shown Bellas parents that day almost eighteen years ago. We all waited but they did not keep us hanging to long and soon they made their presence known.

The fire threw a volley of golden and blue entwined flames into the air, they shimmered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.

Everyone turned and looked at the pictures in the fire, for in that moment time seemed to physically slow down. The image of a man with tears streaming down his face and crying out in anguish and loss at the body of an older man in his arms appeared, then it shifted, showing him holding the same talisman that I had passed to Bella in the cemetery only hours earlier.

But what was even more shocking was that the face in the flames was none other than that of Alexandrei.

Then the picture blurred and slowly cleared on a different scene, the pictures where coming thick and fast glimpses of the past, Bellas parents celebrating the birth of a daughter, Bella taking her first steps, Bella starting school and then lastly Bella standing on the cliffs of La Push but what was more frightening was that she was not alone, a caste creature was watching her from the trees, but she was totally unaware of it's presence. Then the picture faded and showed them all on the field surrounded by those creatures and the caste member looking down on them all. The flames flickered and the picture eventually faded like an old cinema film that had run its course and we all sat there staring at the flames until they were just embers.

Bella pulled the Talisman from her pocket, it was still wrapped in the silken cloth but she could feel it pulsating in her palm. She looked from Alexandrei to me and took a deep calming breath before proceeding.

"Exactly, how long have you had this talisman, Billy?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

I took a drink from my bottle of water that I had been holding and wiped my forehead, then straightening my shoulders and shifting in my seat, I replied. "Quite a while, Bella."

"How long is 'a while' in your books, Billy?" Bella challenged me, but I felt she knew the answer already and just needed confirmation of her feelings.

But before I could answer, Alexandrei stepped forward and looked into Bella's eyes, almost if he was searching for something before he finally answered.

"That would be about 10,000 years in your dimension." His words were cold and direct.

All eyes in the room fell upon where Alexandrei stood in front of Bella and Aurelia, who had moved to his side and taken his hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

All was silent for a long moment, the living descendants of magic and legends stared at one another across the room with incredulous eyes. Well, all but one.

"You have been waiting for me, for this to happen for 10,000 years?" Bella inquired, looking up at Alexandrei.

"Yes, our kind are easily distracted and time holds no concept to us, what is 10,000 years here is merely nothing in Avalonias world" Alexandrei scoffed in a low voice.

"Wow, that's cool. You're aging well old man!" Jacob fist pumped my shoulder and nodded at Alexandrei who was staring at Jacob unbelievably.

I chuckled, low and long and the magic in the fire and the room seemed to calm and fade as the embers of the fire were too.

**Bella POV**

As we all sat there around the fire soaking up the words Billy had shared with us all, the fire seemed to be burning down to embers and was glowing like the setting sun. The atmosphere was still charged with the unanswered questions we all still had, but there were more stories to be told and this was going to be one long night. Billy got up and threw more drift wood onto the dying fire, and soon it was blazing and covering the room with it's shadows.

Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts and theories, Edward was so still beside me, his breath slow, deep and even that I stupidly thought he might be asleep. I felt his body vibrate as he read my thoughts and found the mere thought of his kind _sleeping _very amusing. But my mind was slipping thousands of years away, I was not thinking of Billy or of Alexandrei, or the beautiful Aurelia...No my thoughts were drawn to the face of the man in Alexadrei's arms in the flames that I had seen only a glimpse of. I was trying to imagine the face of that man and why he felt so familiar too me. Up until my _fall _I had been just a seventeen year old human girl, with no special gifts or powers. Physically weaker and slower than any of the immortals and magical creatures in the legends or this room. But still I pondered the niggling thought that I seemed to be the key to something or possibly a solution they had all been waiting for. But what was it exactly that I had been born for...and how on earth was I going to find that out.

If there was anyone in this room that could answer my questions it would be Alexandrei, his face too appeared in the flames but he was not as happy about my appearance in his dimension as he put it as all the others here. I wished the flames had lasted longer and been more detailed but what ever had happened back then was going to be excruciatingly painful for Alexandrei to share with me...well if if I could get him to open up. So far our brief encounters had left me with a feeling that he would rather I never existed.

Something shook me from my thoughts, it was Edwards hand on my cheek. I blink confused for a moment and glared at him for intruding on my reflections. It took me a minute to realise that everybody was looking at me with concerned and fearful eyes.

"Come back to me, Bella?" Edwards voice whispered into my ear.

"Ohh!" I gasped as I realised that the whilst I had been lost in my minds thoughts, my eyes had changed colour and had become perfect golden orbs, not unlike those looking at me now from my Edward.

"Easy, my love, nothing here can harm you, you are safe in my arms." Edwards words washed a layer of calm into mind and instantly I felt foolish to be so defensive at his interruption.

"Easy..." I repeated stupidly, still disorientated. I stared into Edwards eyes and made out the shape of my eyes looking back at him, they had gone from completely golden to just a lighter shade of amber gold, almost identical to his. How was this happening?

Edward was rubbing my back in soothing motions whilst his other hand remained on my cheek, and his eyes were imploring me in silent pleas to stop whatever my mind had seeped into.

"You were starting to shake and mumbling words I could not decipher my love, then your eyes began to change as they did before back in your room, but this time they seem to have kept their golden colour." Edward spoke slowly and cautiously obviously the memory of what had happened before still fresh at the front of his mind.

"She was speaking Avalonian, her true tongue and her eyes will remain that way as she is the true chosen one of the original sentinel, I know this because the Talisman she has in her possession would have destroyed her by know if she was an impostor. It is linked to her by blood and by her immortal soul, there is no mistake Isabella, you are the one of whom Billy speaks of in his legends and the one we have been summoned too protect." Alexandrei spoke with a voice edged with sadness and a hint of hopefulness.

"You know what has been happening too me, you can explain the changes and gifts that I have developed these past months? And you Billy you have known all along that I was this...this sentinel and yet up until today this is the first time that anyone thought it might be a good idea to warn me about what was going to happen, or was you all hoping that I would just bumble through it and not notice that my world as I knew it was completely falling apart around me and I was powerless too stop it!" my breaths were becoming ragged and my cheeks where flooding with colour and I could feel the sentinel in me rising and snarling to be released, but I knew that if I did no one in this room would go un harmed.

I turned my head back to Edward and concentrated on his eyes which where flooded with concern and love, yes pure love I could see it there mixed with the worry of finally knowing what I was. And know it was time to find out exactly what that entailed for my future.

"I think it's time we heard from Alexandrei and Aurelia, what and why they have arrived here today and why you have not made your existence known to me before today?" I lent back into Edwards arms and settled in to await my answers.

**A/N: - Well what are you thinking, would love to know? This was kind of a transition chapter where they all get some back story to Bella and to meet and the fun and frolics can start anew...or can it? Tell me your thoughts...where do you think I am taking them on this journey...Where do you think this could all end...tell me and I might give you a sneaky preview of what's to come...Thank you, Arc Morpheus.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**YouTube Trailer: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ct0rcKyvee0 &f eature = autoshare** (Psst...Take the gaps out above as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Facebook Group: **https: / www . facebook . com / groups/ LostinBellaandEdward/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. You make me want to write more and more...and also inspire me to try new and wonderful things with my writing and life in general...**

**Chapter 27 ~ Sentinels Sorrow**

_**Let us cleanse this force with fire…**_

_**Let it all come crumbling down.**_

_**Like the firebird from the ashes,**_

_**She will rise to lead the masses**_

_**The strongest will emerge to wear the crown.**_

**La Push, Fireside Still...**

**Alexandrei POV**

As I stood there, I surveyed the faces of the people waiting in anticipation of my words. The atmosphere in the room was that of one of anticipation and unknowing. There was nothing more to be done, I had to start from the beginning, and that was still such a dark place for me. But I knew I had to press on and face what I had put out-of-the-way for what I hoped would be infinity. I had to finally face the facts that the prophecy had come to realization and I stood here before them holding the keys to either their destinies or their fate.

I took my last look at their faces, then settled my mind to rest on the memories and thoughts I had locked away for the past thousands of years. I knew once I started I would not be able to stop until I bared everything inside of my heart and soul to Isabella, my true Sentinel sister and last living kith and kin.

"To begin with, you must all let me speak and finish speaking without interruptions for what I have to say must be heard in its entirety. Then and only then will I answer your questions. Is this clear?" I stood with my back to them staring into the blue flames in anticipation of their reactions.

Bella spoke for them all and advised me to go on, that they would all listen with open hearts and minds. I nodded at her in response and then proceeded with my account. My voice was deep and calm and the words bounced around the room like waves crashing onto rocks during a storm. Powerful but unrelenting in there passage.

"In Avalonia, a land where myth and legends were customary, it was also a time of great magic, good magic but with light comes the dark too; many souls' destinies were forged there. It was a remarkable kingdom, a kingdom of full of peace and balance. It was truly a magnificent place to exist that was until the Great Uprising. There was one amongst our kind who sought to use his magic for darkness. He thought that by using the powers of our _Sacred Veil_ he could bring his so called enemies to their knees. He looked upon our kind, us Sentinels, as a curse on Avalonia and he sought revenge for the so called wounds he said _our kind_ had inflicted on his immortal soul. He thought we were a disease that plagued him and he would stop at nothing, nothing to gain that control."

"He decided in a moment of madness to make the ultimate sacrifice and spilled his own immortal blood upon the steps of the Veil's altar, before he stepped into the Veil itself, what he could not know was that the Veil would eventually kill him and trap him inside it's light forever, sensing his impending death he dragged himself out of the Veil, but...it trapped his immortal soul inside its walls thereby causing the Veils essence to become infected by his black heart, this caused a tear in the Veil's delicate balance and this act has allowed him to use the Veils immense powers for his own bidding, and throw the equilibrium within Avalonia to that of darkness and death."

I stopped and took a deep calming breath; memories and images of a Kingdom long gone flowed through my mind. I knew Bella and Edward could see these with their gifts and their eyes grew wider at the splendour and beauty of what was once Avalonia. There was nothing but the crackling of the fire breaking the stillness of the room. My words began to flow more freely with every memory I unlocked.

"But...what he could not have known was that the Veil could only be touched by the soul of a true Princess of Avalonia, a small detail he had over looked in his obsessive greed for power and control. It was only known and passed down from leader to true leader on their death bed. When he stepped into the Veil he thought that he could truly rule Avalonia and all the dimensions, but as with all things there was a price to be paid for meddling with magic that old and powerful, he knew nothing of this when he willingly spilled his blood to enter that sacred place. He was cursed to walk the lands of that dimension and that dimension alone, for if he was to shift away from the Veil for any period of time, however small, he would appear as a mere shadow of the man he was. He would be no more than a reflection or apparition… he can cast no magic or darkness. So not to be hindered by this he soon found another way. Another way to spread his diseased and vile way of ruling Avalonia."

I shuddered as I replayed the images of that final battle field, that final day in Avalonia in my mind. So much bloodshed so many souls destroyed and lost forever. I focused harder on my memory of that day.

"We were beginning to gain ground and power during the battle. It had been raging for many hours and victory was almost within our grasp, but as the moons of Avalonia began to rise over the field where we fought, you could taste the shift in the air as the darkness fell, that's when _**they**_ came creeping out from the shadows cast by the rocks and trees, there was nothing we could do to stop them. The Dorocha, the voices of the dead dark souls that had been trapped in the Veil since the dawn of time, had come to finish what their Master could not. They devoured our kind one by one as I watched them change and transform my fellow Sentinels, right before my very eyes from Sentinels and protectors to the creatures you saw today back at the cemetery. They, the Dorocha, literally suck your life force out of your soul; they consume you until there is nothing left of what you once were. You become only a mere shell of your former being and are at the mercy of the Masters moods and whims, Only allowed what he commands, only allowed what he desires and what he desires more than anything in all the kingdoms my dearest Isabella…is you, your powers and finally your Talisman."

Bella was looking at me with her golden eyes, saying nothing, but her eyes were imploring me to go on with my words, whilst fighting the urge to interrupt me with a thousand more questions. She simply nodded and I pressed on with my tale.

"The tear in the Veil meant that all the good and bad souls were released to roam the worlds and dimensions. It has been written since the dawn of our world, that a prodigious Sentinel would come forth and restore the Veil and rebuild Avalonia should it ever be thrown into darkness and so it has remained in darkness and his grasp for the past 10,000 years, well until you were born Isabella. Once your soul appeared in this dominion it sent a surge of pure light through the Veil alerting him to your existence in this dimension. He knew nothing of where or what you were, only that you existed. Well, that was until the day you decided to end your mortal days and throw yourself off that cliff. You were not to know that a caste creature had been searching the west coast and was drawn to your essence that day and unbeknownst to you, was observing you from the edge of the trees. It saw you jump and was confused by your actions so it followed you into the water but when it reached out connected with your blood it was instantly repelled and that my dear Isabella was what triggered the Sentinel powers within your soul to come to life, so too speak."

"But that does not explain how the Talisman came to be in Billy's possession?" Bella inquired of me with an air of admonition in her voice.

"During the battle we were down to the last few Sentinels standing, well just myself, Aurelia and Emmeress when the Master called a halt to the battle raging before him. He came forth under the banner of truce and professed that he wanted no more bloodshed and death on his conscience, and that if we, the last three original Sentinels, would bow down and hand over our royal Talismans then he would spare us the fate that all the others had suffered that day. But a Sentinel without his Talisman cannot just hand over his Talisman it can only be transferred in death to their heirs, so it was a death sentence either way. My father, Emmeress stated that this would not transpire and that he would never hand over his Talisman whilst he drew breath in his body. The battle recommenced and as we fought back to back, the caste creatures were swarming over us and before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground with a creature bearing down on my throat. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate, but it never came that's when he appeared, just as the strike that would have been fatal too me and ended my life, when my father stepped in at the last second and shielded me from the monster. He took the blow that was meant for me. He sacrificed his life that day so that you could live Isabella. He alone knew of the prophecy of the Veil, and that his Talisman would be the key to your succession. His final words to me on that field were, ' We, unlike their kind, face our dying moments, we embrace them, we may fade and dissipate from thine eyes, but in thy heart and soul we shall live forever, I must die this day so that she...is to live and save us all.' Then, as I held him in my arms, I could hear the cries of anguish and grief coming from my body but I did not recognize them, my mind was in chaos Emmeress was dead in my arms, my father, my mentor was dead. The army of darkness that he had summoned to destroy us suddenly started to recede and be pushed back by the blinding light that was emanating from Emmeress' Talisman. He showed me, in my mind, the prophecy he had seen and then he died in my arms. His body dissipated into dust before my very eyes, He laid down his life, his magic, his everything so that you could succeed in this lifetime where we could not that day."

My eyes were swimming with tears and my sight was distorted but as I turned to look upon Isabella's face I saw nothing but compassion and heartfelt sadness at my loss, and I knew that she was truly of my blood. In my grief of my own losses and pain, I was infected by thoughts of hatred towards her, but now there was something about the look in her eyes as she gazed at mine, it was an invisible force that gave me hope that all could finally be set right. I had truly finally found her...My Sister...The last of my kind.

Everyone in the room was processing all that I had just said; you could distinguish from their faces, body language and feelings swimming in the air that they all had been taken aback by my words. They all were coming slowly in their minds coming to terms that me and Aurelia where from another immortal world far more powerful than the one they existed in.

I knew that I had to forge on and complete the account I had started, so without waiting for any more questions to arise, I wiped the tears from my eyes and told them.

"I want you to all be aware that we are walking through very, very dark times, and that we need to seek each other's counsel and strengths more now than ever before. I cannot stress to you by mere words alone the importance of us finding Isabella after all this time. But the journey has only just begun; those creatures and their Master will stop at nothing to possess what you are holding in your heart and hands Isabella!"

"But what unerringly is a Sentinel, Alexandrei? You state that I am your... sister, but how can this be after all this time, that I can even exist, that I do exist at all?" Bella looked me straight into my eyes and asked incredulously.

"What we are and what you are becoming sister, are the protectors of human mortality Isabella and Sentinels of The Veil. The fate of this world, and that of Avalonia, rest upon our shoulders in this very room and ours alone. If we do not succeed in stopping him using the Veils powers, very soon the Veil will destroy both worlds in their entirety, and by that I mean all mankind and immortals alike."

At this disclosure the atmosphere became more charged and a determination to know what we were all about to be drawn against became abundant. They all began to throw questions and statements at me and each other all at once, some verbally but most of their fears where in their minds and I could see and feel their thoughts. I looked at Edward whose face was grimacing trying to process and block as much as he could for his own mind while still digesting my words and the effects this had on him and his Bella.

Well, with the exception of Isabella, who was sitting there gazing into the room and rubbing the clothed Talisman in one hand and the other was resting on Edwards cheek as she attempted to sooth his concerns for them.

"Enough!" Aurelia's voice boomed around the room. "Stop this incessant interruption and let my Alexandrei continue and all your thoughts and fears will be answered!"

Aurelia's eyes were blazing and looked like crystallized sapphires as she was holding back tears to save me from further sorrow. I thanked her in my mind so that the others were not privy to our words of endearment. And then I started to answer Isabella's question.

"At the moment Isabella, you are in a period of transition, something very similar to what your Edward went through to become what he is. You are no longer frozen in time like the rest of us. You are becoming or changing into a full Sentinel. The transformation is different for us all, but you are the very first Sentinel to be chosen in over 10,000 years and your ascension into that role can take many paths. It is moulded and nurtured by those you have shared your existence or life here with up to and including today, but your life here in this dimension has never ever been as one can say..._normal._..you are surrounded by magical beings, immortals and skin walkers. Hardly a conventional upbringing for this world we found you in, so we are just going to steer you through and then see what you and your gifts mature into."

What I couldn't say, or even bring myself to think, was what I knew in my soul, that Isabella, like her ancestors before her, will have to face a test that will challenge her beliefs, her feelings and her very understanding of the world around her. The conclusion of this 'rebirth' will leave us with the Sentinel that will save us, or the tyrant that will consume us all in its hatred and disgust at those she once called family and loved.

Her Talisman, now with its true Sentinel, awakens not only the dormant powers hidden within the individuals soul but in effect, it removes the shadows from her human eyes and allows her to perceive the world and the people around her beyond which any mortal or immortal sight could ever comprehend. Effectively, it is the trigger of her ascension into a protector or guardian, or a descent into the tyrant and destroyer.

I was bound, not only by ancient laws and magic beyond my own powers, but also a deep respect for the traditions of the past, not to utter a word of this knowledge to her. Every Sentinel has to choose their own path; they have to perceive this world as a thing worth saving. This was usually, but not always, partly due to the relationships she had with those around her before the Talisman came into contact with her.

So far she had fallen in love with an immortal and a Vampire at that who had abandoned her to protect her...which left a broken shell of a child behind in the wake of despair and then that child had deemed to take her own life rather than continue in a world where her love could not exist or be accepted by him. She then lost her only secure and loving hold on this dimension…her father, her protector through all the pain and hurt of being rejected.

So to say that the side of good was looking optimistic was an underestimation. At least the feelings I felt from her now were that of love and calmness as she sat with her mate and processed all I had just told them all.

I thought of my fathers words:

"Only when the way ahead seems impossible, will you all find the paths of where your own destinies lie."

**A/N: Well my darlings...so far Alexandrei's look on the world he has found...I wait you questions and hopefully some reviews so I can judge where you would see this story going...Love and smooches always...Arc Morpheus**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**YouTube Trailer: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ct0rcKyvee0 &f eature = autoshare** (Psst...Take the gaps out above as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Facebook Group: **https: / www . facebook . com / groups/ LostinBellaandEdward/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time. Avalonia and the Characters therein are my soul creation and belong to me and my imagination...Thank you.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. This wonderful, generous (Coughs Award Winning Wifey) women always has my best interests at heart...thank you my love...**

**Chapter 27 ~ **

"**_The Time of Albia..._**

_**The Time That the Poets Spoke of**_

_**Is finally Upon Us..."**_

**Aurelia POV**

Listening to Alexandrei bare his soul, and relive the painful memories that he had carried with him for the past 10,000 years, was painful but I endured it for him as he needed this to start to heal the scars those memories had left on his soul. My lover, my mate, my reason for existing had stood before them all and painstakingly informed them all of the fate that could befall them, should they decide he was to be believed and trusted. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall, I wrapped my arms around his waist and just held onto him as our minds connected and mine soothed his.

The others in the room were still in the throes of digesting all they had heard, felt and witnessed. The night was growing late and although we needed no rest for our bodies, I could feel that the minds in this room were growing weary and needed time to process all that had just been shared.

Alice and Jasper were the first to break the silence as they stood and advised that they would volunteer to take the first patrol of the perimeter of the reservation. But Billy interrupted and advised them that the reservation was cosseted by ancient enchantments and that those creatures could not, in anyway, breach these and that they could all..._sleep_...peacefully this night until they decided what was going on. There was still so much that we all needed to know about each other and each other's powers and gifts.

So I turned to address them all and spoke for me and for my Alexandrei. The tone of my voice was serene and what I had to tell them would hopefully make them see that we were no threat to them and that we needed to all pull together to conquer and destroy our mutual enemy.

"It is time you all heard my story. My full name is Aurelia Vãduva and I was born in a small village in Romania. It was a simple time, nothing like the worlds I have known since then, everything seemed simple, pure and peaceful and I grew up alongside my family and people. We were known as Thracian's…we were what you would call farmers today, a simple agricultural gathering. Well, that was until the year of I reached my twentieth year and then it all changed."

I drew in my breath and kept my tone as calm as I could as I told them my introduction and then of my rebirth as the Sentinel I was today.

"News had reached our village from passing travellers of dark and evil happenings in neighbouring lands. They were strange tales of young men and women being taken from their beds in the dead of night. But what was more unsettling, was their families that slept in the same rooms had not heard or even stirred in the night as they disappeared. The first they knew was in the light of dawn when they found their loved ones beds…cold and empty, the only trace that they had existed were the few small specks of blood found where they had lain. No one could comprehend what had happened to them, they were simply just gone.

Our people, although simple farmers and land workers, we were not totally defenceless. We sought the protection of our own ancient ones, we called upon them in the temple to come forth and rid our lands of this invisible demon that preyed on the most resilient and youthful of our people. If this continued, soon our community would consist only of frail ageing men, too old to work the land, and the women who could no longer carry a child. Leaving us to simply cease to survive and recede into the earth from whence we came. There was only me and a handful of Thracians that were close to the age that all the others had been when they disappeared."

I paused at this part of my story and looked at the faces scrutinising me in this room. They all were so young and full of the same determination that I had back then, and it filled my heart with hope that they would understand the rest of my story with such easiness.

"So, we called upon the ancient ones for protection to safeguard our people. They answered our prayers quickly. The very next day, when the sun was covered by the moon and a unnatural darkness fell over our domain, I knew that the darkness we had heard of was approaching. That night as we laid in our beds, too frightened to close our eyes, I heard a sound from outside my door and I drew back the lock slowly to determine my fate. I found my body was motionless, but not with the fear or the horror I was expecting, no, instead I found the most beautiful face I had ever seen looking down at me, and I remember those first words you uttered, Alexandrei, _Do not fear me child, we come in peace._"

I stopped and looked up into Alexandrei's eyes and sure enough his eyes were unfocused just listening to my words and replaying the memory of seeing me for the first and last time, as a human girl. I continued…

"The ancient ones had sent Alexandrei and his Guard to our village to protect us. I did not know where or how he came to be outside my home that night, but I was reassured by his mere presence and felt strangely drawn to him. I had never felt anything like it before, or since. I had found, in one single glimpse, what I had not even known I had been searching for and yet here it was in front of me to reach out and touch. I still did not know his name or what he was, but I could see that he was not in any way human or of my generation."

I took Alexandrei to my father where I sat and listened as he explained what the darkness was and why it was spreading so fast through our lands. He told us of the one they called Aro, who had arrived here in Romania after he had been banished from Avalonia, the land of Immortal life, because he had killed another Avalonian's mate.

For this he had been forced to live as a mortal man for his crimes, but he had found a way to become Immortal once again. Here in this realm he had discovered a race far older than any that had been spoken of since the beginning of time and maybe before that. Nobody was really clear about when the birth of _Vampires_ and _Immortal Magic_ had begun, but they had always been a part of the folk legends and tales along with the children of the moon. But this Aro had found them and was building up an army of his very own…this is where all of our youthful men and women had been vanishing to in the dead of night. Some were turned for soldiers and the rest were...well...fodder or food for their journey.

My father asked how this abomination could be stopped to which Alexandrei merely looked at him and uttered the word '_me_'. Before the questions could begin, he had gone on to explain…_Me and my kind caused this and we will be the ones to end this spread of evil from taking anymore mortal souls. You having nothing more to fear from these creatures, after tonight they will prey on your people no more._

I had heard many legends of the vampires and other creatures that were said to have roamed and reigned in both ours and neighbouring lands, but I had always thought these to be stories told around the fires in winter to scare the little children into behaving and sleeping soundly and to discourage them from wandering too far from home. But now I knew that everything was real and that this night was going to change and challenge everything I had ever believed or held faith in.

Alexandrei shared his plan with us and we set about putting it into motion. The entire village people were to be gathered inside our Temple and Shrine of The Veil, where they were to spend the night under the protection of the Avalonian Sentinels that Alexandrei had brought with him.

Alexandrei himself would lay in wait for Aro to appear. I asked how he could be sure that he would come and to the right hut. He looked at me with his piercing eyes and calmly stated…_because it will be the only place he will hear and sense a heartbeat_.

That thought had made my blood run cold and chills started to appear on my skin. I absently rubbed my arms to hide this from Alexandrei and my father, as I had a suspicion that it was my heartbeat he was referring to. Something in how he looked at me, his eyes and the way they swept over me leaving a smouldering prickle on every part of me as he slowly drank in every inch of my being, even my soul had quivered and tingled from his gaze.

The night came and we were ready at last. Instead of finding a young defenceless girl in her bed awaiting her fate, what they were to discover was Alexandrei…lying in wait.

As we prepared the room Alexandrei told me to lie down and pretend to sleep, as if that was going to happen. My heart was pounding and jumping half out of my body, I turned to say that this could not work, but Alexandrei stepped closer to my bed and slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought his hand up to caress my face. This instantly had a peaceful effect on my anxiety, but my heart still continued to thump erratically. As if knowing the only thing to do was to distract me, he looked into my eyes and I could see his passion and composure battling there until he took my lips and kissed me with such searing fervour and wanton desire that I instantaneously forgot about what was too come and lost myself in his embrace.

He pulled back, chuckled and whispered…_think about that, Aurelia, and what is yet to come for us both, my love. _It worked. I lay down and closed my eyes, thinking of nothing but his lips, his eyes and his hands roaming my body. As I was lost in my feelings, I did not notice the sudden absence of night sounds that usually one would hear…it was the only warning that Aro was here."

Aurelia felt the shift in her face as the memories came forward. The cadence of her words took on an entrancing rhythm as she continued as though she was once again standing in that ancient room.

Everything then happened so quickly. I wasn't exactly sure how I came to be on my feet and pressed against the wall of the room with Alexandrei's hard cold body covering every inch of my warm body. He held this defensive position and I realized with a sickening feeling rising in my throat, that the darkness was here...Aro had arrived.

I blinked, shocked by the sudden movement of Aro as he flew silently in through the window and was right in front of us, his face merely inches from Alexandrei's. They stared at one another for an infinite second and then Alexandrei's hand was around his throat and Aro was being pinned to the opposite wall in the room next to the open fire which was blazing brightly.

"So, we finally meet again...brother..." Aro spat from his marbled prison, whilst all the time looking at the fire nervously.

"Did you think your little exploits would go unnoticed forever, brother dearest? My...my...you are becoming very careless in this land," Alexandrei replied guardedly while not breaking eye contact with him for a second.

"Well, one could only hope that with all that was happening in your realm, _brother dearest,_ that this little infraction would hardly have caused a ripple in the Veil's waters." Aro's voice was cold and indistinct and using Alexandrei's own words back at him.

I could barely look at his face. He had called Alexandrei his brother, yet they looked nothing like each other physically. Aro, though muscular and tall, maybe my age or a little older had eyes which were a vivid red, the vividest red I had ever seen. The fire was making his skin shimmer slightly as if it were alive, like water over marble. His red eyes had a tinge of black to them, a blackness that screamed thirst; he did not smile but held his lips in a tight line. His gaze became restless and flicked between Alexandrei and me, never resting for more than a split second on either of us.

I found that I could not keep my eyes from meeting his anymore than he could keep them from mine. The tension in the room was rolling off of both of their skins. I could feel the overwhelming desire, the all consuming infatuation that Aro was emanating, and it was as if I could hear what he was thinking.

He was so close to the thing that he wanted…the focus of his plan was within his grasp but the one thing he had never countered for was Alexandrei and the Sentinels appearing here in this dimension to protect the mortals of this mere insignificant village.

"So, brother, you have found another way to play with the Fates again and also found a new immortality to influence and taint with your darkness? But this time you have gone too far by preying upon those who are cosseted by the Veil's sacred water spirits. You know this act is punishable by death and yet you still continued," Alexandrei said in a soft and undisturbed voice.

Aro's red eyes widened in disbelief. "It cannot be so, these are not people of the Veil's spirits or waters, they cannot be Villias…their hearts beat and human blood courses through their veins…this cannot be so. I would never have intentionally slaughtered a shield of the brooks and streams...I..."

"But they are, and you almost did, Brother!" Alexandrei interrupted unsympathetically.

"Please, before you end my life…is there not anyway I can...I can...atone myself? I have not yet spilled any of their blood and I vow here and now, I never will. This I swear to you by my sacred oath brother, just please show mercy to me and my way of life, as piteous as this dimension is..._please_" His voice was pathetic and pleading and almost had a tinkling musical sound to it.

Alexandrei looked into his brother's eyes…he was searching for signs of sincerity in the wake of his avowal but he still looked deeper into his brother's mind and sought out the deception he also knew was there. But he could only see candour, dishonour and the anguish of being banished along with a momentary joy at finding immortals in this world that allowed him to continue his subsistence until he could find a way to return to his home once again, all be it not in Avalonia where his heart truly lay.

Alexandrei's mind flitted through all the atrocities that his brother had inflicted on this realm since his banishment. The sadness and remorse he saw reflected back at him in Aro's eyes made him flinch under their pleading defiant stare.

"I know of only one way you could possibly be spared the death you so rightly deserve to suffer,_ Brother…_"

"Anything, Alex...anything. I will agree and do anything, just please spare me!"

"I can stop this thirst for mortals blood, which means no more lives or souls will be lost to you and your kind from this moment on. Do you agree to my terms?"

Aro clenched his teeth, the threads of his concentration were beginning to fray and his necessitate thirst for Aurelia's blood was building. The monster in him was thrashing against his chest to be unconstrained and quench its lust for her blood.

"You'll never touch her," Alexandrei's velvet voice snarling as he murmured then he tightened his grip around Aro's throat.

A strange cracking, almost crumbling, sound came from Aro's body and small cracks began to appear on his skin like splintered marble. The squealing clamour coming from his throat being crushed and shattered by Alexandrei's hands was becoming louder and Aro's eyes returned to his brothers in a flicker. With his last ounce of his might, he simply nodded as he agreed to Alexandrei's terms.

Then Alexandrei spoke in a language that was familiar with, yet I knew I had never heard it before this moment, and a blinding white light flew from his fingertips into Aro's body and consumed him. Aro's body strained and thrashed in his brother's grasp as his power scoured through his body and sought out the diseased monster within him that had pawed at Aro's mind for release and made him crave human blood at all times. With one final scream from Aro's lips, the monster was slain and Aro's body slumped lifeless into his brother's arms.

Alexandrei lifted him and laid him on the floor in front of the fire, he knelt beside him and passed his hand over his brother's face and muttered words so quietly I could not decipher their meaning or intent.

A few more minutes passed and Aro began to stir as his eyes began to flicker. I found myself more and more drawn to Alexandrei; he did not turn his gaze away from Aro but raised his hand for me to stay where I stood. I was confused by how he could know my mind's thoughts and react before I had finished thinking them or even speaking out loud.

I watched as Aro opened his eyes fully and I gasped in shock. No longer were his eyes the vivid scarlet red of the hunter that came for my blood, now they where a swirling mass of honeyed gold and his skin was sparkling from the light of the fire. He looked like an angel rather than an aggressor.

Aro looked at me and then at his brother, he then looked down at himself and ran his hand over his face and then stood up, shaking his head before he questioned Alexandrei.

"What have you done to me, brother? I have no thirst for this woman. I have no uncontrollable urge to hunt and gorge on human flesh. How can this be?" Aro's voice raised an octave or two at the realisation of what had happened to him.

Alexandrei turned and smiled at his brother. "I have taken away the demon that made you a blood thirsty murderer and replaced it with, well, I am not sure how you will take to this part, brother, but you still have the strength, speed and immortality that the Vampire gene gave you. But unlike them, you no longer feel the _thirst _for human blood; your thirst will be satisfied by the blood of animals from this moment on. Hence the colour change to your eyes…they will remain amber as a reminder of whom and what you are. And to make sure that you keep to this arrangement, you also cannot go out into direct sunlight as the humans will know what you truly are. Your skin will, well, it will show what you are underneath the skin…a predator and killer."

"I have also decreed that whilst you are trapped in this dimension, you will be watched by the Mortal Sons of Mil Espaine who reside in the land of the dead. There, my Brother, is where you will remain. If you should break this arrangement, I will return and there will be no clemency, Brother. Do you understand me?"

Aro took only a split second to agree to his Brother's terms and so it was settled. By dawn of that morning, our lands were free of the vampires, the villagers returned to their homes and continued their existence, and all was well. Well, nearly all was well. As the time approached for the Sentinels to leave and return to Avalonia, my heart started to shatter into tiny pieces for I had fallen in love with Alexandrei.

But I need not have worried for Alexandrei had already spoken to my father and he came to me that day and asked me to join him and return to Avalonia. I accepted in a heartbeat, for my heart and soul truly belonged with Alexandrei. I left my home behind and started my forever within Avalonia."

She could give no more, the trance like state she'd fallen into in the telling of her tale had left her drained. Only Alexandrei's arms around her waist kept her standing.

**Bella POV**

As Aurelia's voice faded into silence, I found my mind was processing and accessing memories at a speed I could not comprehend. I could feel Edward's hands on my skin but it was as if I were in a bubble of glass. I could see and hear them all, but my emotions were not connected to my mind and although I found their stories compelling and painfully sad, I needed more time to come to terms with all that had happened in the past few days.

I sat frozen in my own thoughts, my hands and feet would not respond; they were bolted to my lap and the floor. I scrutinised every word and thought that was flowing into my mind. I searched amongst them for the answers I had received and then analytically filed them away for later use.

My heart had slowed to a healthier rhythm when I found what my mind was searching for. I had come to a decision, one that would either complete or destroy me, but it was the one I had to make. Now, all I had to do was convince the people in this room that it was my fight, and my fight alone, to face. This was not going to be easy, especially with my love, my everything, sitting here with me and all I could hear from his mind was his voice imploring my mind and body..._Come back to me please baby, please, please Bella..._as his thumb soothingly rubbed small circles on my hand which he still held.

I played with the talisman in my hand. So many decisions to be made, so many choices to define, but one thing I was certain of…

_It's time to end this; humans cannot pay for our kinds mistakes anymore!_

**A/N: Well my darlings a lot has happen and now Bella's story can begin.../Tell me what you think...Feel...and how you wonder whats going to happen next...I await your words and reviews if you think this deserves one...Thank you all...Arc******


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**YouTube Trailer: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ct0rcKyvee0 &f eature = autoshare** (Psst...Take the gaps out above as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Facebook Group: **https: / www . facebook . com / groups/ LostinBellaandEdward/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment and say a personal thank you to a very special lady, and that is TexasBella Divine. You make me want to write more and more...and also inspire me to try new and wonderful things with my writing and life in general...**

**Chapter 29 ~ Spider Monkey**

**EPOV**

Sometimes, only for a fleeting time, almost just a little moment, it all implodes and Bella sinks into the recesses of her mind where no one can reach her. I try and reason with her, tell her this isn't everything she is, that there is nothing that she cannot share with me. _This is not you Bella, breathe deep my love_, I plea in the silence of our room, no sound or moves come from Bella and I sit frozen, watching her as it is all I can do. I just have to wait till she comes back to me, my Bella, my love, my reason for existing.

"Bella?"

"Hey," she finally responds.

"What happened, where did you go to in that mind of yours?"

"Nowhere Edward, I was just…thinking. About all the people I've lost…all the people I could lose. It gets to me sometimes. The pain. Actually all the time, but I don't let it take control. I'm so scared of losing the people I love… I don't want to lose anybody else. I _can't_ lose anybody else."

"I swear I will do everything in my power not to let that happen. You have my word. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I do. But… What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I can't _lose_ you, Edward."

"You are never going to lose me, my love, that's a promise. So, where have you been? You were gone, locked in your mind for hours." My hand swept across and caressed her face.

"I wasn't gone as such...I was just...well, I am not sure exactly what I was during that time. But I know now what has to be done. My mind is made up Edward and cannot be swayed from what I must do and I know I have to do it alone."

"Why, Bella...why would you think that you have to be alone in this?"

"Why? Edward, well, that is a question that I cannot answer, or can't answer yet, as I don't understand this fully myself let alone explain it to you. I just have a feeling that I am the key to the survival of many others and I just can't drag you and Jacob and everything I have left into this mess."

"Are you trying to tell me in your roundabout way that you're wanting to leave here without me, Bella?" I asked my voice was shaking with held in anger.

"Why would I leave here or you Edward? Suddenly I have got all I ever desired and dreamed of. I've got you, my best friend Jacob and well, whatever you would call this eclectic band of instant family that I have acquired or adopted overnight. I have never been so surrounded by people who need me in my whole life, it's rather overwhelming."

"I don't know Bella; I just sense a vibe coming from you. It feels like you're saying trying to say goodbye to me but you have had your mind blocked from me since Alexandrei and Aurelia shared their past, so maybe...?"

"Maybe what Edward?" Bella turned away from me and crossed her arms across her body tightly, lowering her head, staring at an imaginary spot on the floor as she tried to reign in her temper.

I look over to where she is battling to control her emotions and something else, I can smell her scent getting stronger in the cool night air. I try to reason with her to soothe her troubled mind.

"Stop being like this Bella, stop please, love. I am only trying to work out what's best for you and me, for everyone involved in whatever this is, I merely..." but Bella did not let me finish my words as she spun around so fast, her eyes blazing like golden fire embers.

"No, you stop being like this. Don't you dare lay that humanity speech I can hear in your mind on me all over again! I already know it by heart, and this situation is different…very...very different, Edward," Bella seethed through gritted teeth.

I sighed and raked my hands through my hair. _Damn, she was frustrating the hell out of me, yet at this moment she looked so desirable._ Then my mind started to catch glimpses, carnal images of Bella writhing above me, moaning in pleasure and my name escaping her lips. I shake my head to try and concentrate on the conversation again as the images stop as abruptly as they started. _So, her block does falter under...ummm, stressful situations._ I filed that away for future use.

"You leave me no choice then, love."

"What do you mean, 'no choice,' Edward? You have always had choices when it came to everything that involved me...I am the one who never had any choices…I am the one who had to sit by and suffer the consequences of yours and other people's choices. I am the one who has been kept in the dark until a few hours ago. I thought I was losing my mind but now it comes to light that I am not and maybe, just maybe, it might be _me_ who has the choice for a change..._me_ who might be the answer to their hopes and prayers for peace in a land I have yet to see. Yet, I feel it in my very soul, growing and seeping into my bones until it consumes my every waking thought...and then there is the part of my mind and heart that is totally consumed by you and everything that you are to me...and everything that I want to be with you. I love you, Edward, but I find my heart and mind is torn between what I want to do and what I should be doing. Do you not see these choices are mine, and mine alone, to make?"

Bella turned and looked into my eyes. I could feel her mind probing mine to see what I was about to do. Not this time Bella, this time, my love, we are going to be on equal footing. No mind reading, just me and her in our natural forms; damn it, I would make her feel the love and desire I have had burning in my soul since the day I first laid eyes on her. Then she would know and feel why I could not let her face this without me.

Then she would understand, _Why_!

"You're right Bella, I was the one who made all the choices where we were concerned...and look what a mess I made of them. But I have never ever taken the easy path of choices in over a century of existing Bella, because if I had chosen anything differently, I would never have met _you_. I did so many stupid things to hurt you...and I have apologized for those mistakes but I cannot stand by and let you make this choice without even trying to make you understand that you do not have to be alone anymore...if you let me, I will show you _why _I can't, my love?"

Stalking over to her, my eyes black with lust and want, darkening further as her warm scent of arousal wafts towards me, I feel my world shift violently as the thoughts of what I am about to do invade my mind and senses and sends me straight to horny hell.

I pray on all that is sacred that Bella is feeling the same way or this could be the last night of my existence. Her scent and arousal are flooding my mind with every dark desire I have ever known. Before I know it, I am across the room, moving like the predator I truly am, not caring that my vampire nature was in full control. Every time I inhaled her sweetness it torched my throat and ignited the heat and hunger I had been battling to hold at bay.

My years of depriving myself of Bella, is all for nothing. Her scent is burning through my resolve, slaughtering every reason in its wake as to why I should stop. My mind was growing weary of my musings and a cold reckoning took over my body, a certain fact emerged…in this single moment, I would do anything she asked to be with her. The monster in me growled with pleasure at this thought.

As I looked down onto her pale beautiful face, her head falls to one side exposing more of her delectable pale skin. Never has she looked so beautiful or more of a tempting siren calling me. Tonight I would not deny my monster anything. I had waited a century for Bella; tonight we would finally become one.

"I am glad you _can't_ Edward, it's one of the best parts of you." Her eyes were hooded and she licked her lips slowly as her eyes raked over my aroused body.

"Seriously, Bella, this is your last chance to back away my love," I whispered as my lips curled into a lopsided smirk.

"I would never ever back away from you, my Edward," she smiled mischievously.

"Sometimes, I don't know what you want or need from me anymore, Bella. I have been to hell and back for you, for us, and still I feel you want to just leave _us_ behind...I am going to prove, my love, my desire to be with you and that you will need me by your side as I need you by mine. I know this is not the best time for declarations but I will show you tonight that you want me in your world, as I want you in mine, my love."

"But I never said I didn't _want_ you, Edward," Bella almost purred the word want.

"Oh, I know. I know your eyes don't lie Bella, they give you away every time."

I held up my index finger and moved it in a 'come hither' motion. Bella bit her bottom lip to stifle the moans she was suppressing. She shook her head at me, and stared at my mouth whilst she slowly walked to me.

Bella stopped inches from my body and I slowly and purposely took her hands and guided her backwards to the chair beside the fire, I lowered her back slowly as she graciously took her seat. I fell to my knees in front of her and placed my hands cautiously on her knees, my eyes never leaving hers. I began caressing and kneading her thighs slowly, inching higher as I rubbed small circles with my thumbs into her soft skin. I was rewarded with a deep, guttural moan and Bella's head rolled back, resting on the back of the chair. I shifted my body up, moving closer to hers till I could feel the heat from her. Her hands flew to my hips and gripped tight, the joy of her hands on me was indescribable so I allowed them to stay put…for now.

I shook my head slowly, and tutted under my breath, leaning forward till my cool lips brushed against her ear, whilst my desire ground and crushed against her thigh.

"Tsk...tsk...No touching yet, my love." I gently nibbled her earlobe, I could feel her hands curl and tighten around my hips, her nails digging into my skin. A rumble and growl escaped my lips.

"Edward...I can't even...unggg…" the rest of her sentence was unspoken.

I chuckled quietly into her ear, then started to lavish her neck and perfect skin with my cool tongue. My venom mixed with the salty sweat of her skin was exquisite.

Bella's acceptance of what I wanted to do to her was elevating the confidence I never knew I had within myself. I had somehow managed to unlock my sexual prowess, I needed her; I needed this release; I needed to claim her as mine and mine alone, but first, I was going to play with her desires and make her want this to the point of utter compulsion.

"Hmmm Isabella...touching me, before I say you can, will get you punished my love. Do you _want_ to be punished?" I whispered sensually into her ear, my cool breath making her shiver and react even more.

She responded with a deeper moan and opened her eyes which were almost as black as mine with lust.

"Yes...No...I mean...I don't know what I mean anymore, Edward. Just don't stop…"

I ran my hands from her thighs slowly up to the edge of her very moist and hot lips - just at the edge I ran my thumb slowly over her; she thrust into my hand and moaned louder. I smiled, I knew I was driving her wild and it made my heart swell with pride. I let my hand play over her growing heat and held back the sudden desire to suck on her there.

With my free hand, I ran my cold fingers from her thighs up to her hardening nipples which were struggling to free themselves from the confines of her flimsy dark blue silk blouse. My fingers glided over them as they responded by becoming increasingly harder and Bella thrust her chest forward into my hand. I pinched one nipple gently and watched her lips fall into a perfect 'O' shape whilst taking a sharp intake of breath, I leaned in and huskily spoke into her other ear again.

"Hmmm…you like that, my Isabella, but that kind of punishment comes much, much later my love. If you touch me without my permission again, I will stop." My hand reached up and held her hair, pulling her head to a more accessible angle. I grazed my teeth, tongue and lips over her neck again, her sweet scent mixed with her heightened arousal overtaking my senses. I pulled back from Bella's neck and spoke again.

"Do you understand me, my love?"

Bella's chest was rising and falling and her reply came in short, hot pants.

"Yes, Edward," she replied very breathlessly.

"Good, very good…" I said, flicking the tip of my cold tongue into her ear and sucking on her earlobe. I could feel the shivers of desire running up her spine and covering her delicious skin in goose bumps in response to my tongue and body.

I leaned back and slowly, I started to rock my hips against where my hand was still teasing her moist heat. The friction was heavenly and I had to stifle the growl building in my chest again from the sexual frustration I was bringing upon myself. This time we both started moaning at the connection of our hips. I watched as Bella's amber eyes rolled back in her head, and closed.

"Edward...please...I...I...can't…unghhh...you're..." when her eyes flew open they were filled with hunger, a hunger for me.

"I am what, Isabella?" I rolled her name off my tongue reverently, never stopping the grinding of my hips into hers.

"Unff...Just kiss me, Edward. _Really_ kiss me..." she challenged me, knowing this was the point of no return and she had decided to fall with me.

My face was too easy for her to read. She knew I wanted her just as badly. She had me; I'd do anything to hear what she was thinking in that mind of hers at this moment.

My lips brushed against Bella's, the kiss starting warm and lingering as my tongue shot out and swept across her bottom lip, silently requesting entrance. She gave it to me willingly, her eagerness building, every part of my body was screaming at me in excitement and arousal. Her lips were perfect against mine, our tongues were caressing rather than dominating each other and I couldn't help but grind myself harder and faster against her body. We both gasped and groaned into each other's mouths.

"Edward...please ...I need...you-"

I grabbed her hands and wrapped them around my neck and in one split second move I had lifted Bella into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. My back was against the wall with my hands holding her in place and the second her skin touched mine, both our eyes grew darker.

Holding her in place, I rubbed and ground my erection into her moist centre; back and forth I rocked her over my erection, making me impossibly harder with every rock. I threw my head back against the wall and growled deep in my chest, unleashing my vampire instinct felt animistic and wild.

We were both still fully dressed and I realized that this had to change…and quickly. I grabbed the hem of her blouse and shredded it to nothing in one swift manoeuvre, hastily throwing the remains to the floor. I worked my lips and tongue over every inch of pale skin I could reach, from her neck to her collarbone to her shoulders, leaving wet, sensual kisses dripping with venom.

I slipped the bra from her shoulders; I wanted to taste those nipples in my mouth. In frustration, I bit through the bra with my teeth before discarding it with the blouse. Bella's breath hitched at this and I realized it was turning her on more and more.

I kissed and moved my mouth over her left breast as Bella's fingers flew to the back of my head, gripping my hair so hard a mortal man would have screamed in pain. Her back arched and this pushed her nipple deeper into my mouth forcing me to suck harder and graze my teeth against her. I moved to her right nipple and I could feel her body trembling with excitement. I flicked my cold tongue across her nipple bringing it to attention. I continued to move between both breasts, giving them both the devotion they desperately needed whilst I continued to rock Bella against me harder and faster. Repeating my assault on her breasts, over and over, I sucked, nibbled and licked her wherever I could reach with my mouth all while my hips maintained their grinding motion.

My grinding, with the continued attention to her breasts, was creating just the right amount of friction and pressure Bella needed as I could smell and feel her arousal dripping out of her onto me and it was driving my senses crazy. I felt a strange tightness beginning deep inside the pit of my stomach and my balls began to feel tighter and tighter. The sensation was becoming stronger with each grind until Bella suddenly grabbed my hair even harder and screamed out my name over and over. Her body was shaking; her chest heaving and she struggled to catch her breath. The smell of her juices combined with my venom was sublime.

I held her nipple between my teeth as she rode out her first ever orgasm, I kept it there as she stilled and then nuzzled her gently, until I released it and gently reached up to give her a slow and tender kiss of gratitude.

But Bella was having none of this slow and tender stuff. The moment my lips pulled away it was as if she couldn't bear the separation and despite me pulling back, she grabbed my face with her hands, lifted my lips to hers, and smashed hungrily into my mouth, devouring my lips. Her tongue forced its way in and I found myself groaning at the sensations it was evoking in me again.

**BPOV**

With my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands clawing at his perfect chiselled cheeks, my tongue battled for superiority over his. His venom tasted like nectar of the most intense kind, pure ambrosia. It actually left a tingling feeling on my body wherever his tongue touched like it was leaving venomous ice blue trails of flames wherever it met my skin.

He had one hand around my waist holding me to him. I clawed at his face, trying desperately to get us closer and closer, until there was not even room for air to pass between our bodies.

Feeling my desperation and arousal building again, Edward gripped my waist and whispered raggedly.

" Hold on my little sexy spider monkey…"

His movements were so fast that if I had blinked in that moment I would have missed it. His desire was fuelling his behaviour and his vampire instincts were bubbling to the surface. I had never seen Edward so carefree, happy and unburdened. He moved us from the wall he was leaning against to the bed in a blur of motions.

He started to move his lips up my throat then to my ear where he nibbled my lobe before cooling it with his breath. I started to make mewling noises, noises I never ever thought would come from my body, but they were and Edward loved every sound that left my lips. I could feel it in his mind and his body's reactions.

"Grab hold of the headboard, Isabella," he whispered.

I raised my hands from his neck up to the wrought iron headboard and held on as tight as I could, biting down on my lip as I anticipated Edward's next move. With his mind blocked, it was simply me reading his eyes and body to gage what he was going to do next to me.

As he knelt between my thighs, he looked up at me and smiled that lopsided smile that melted me. His eyes fell to my lip that I was nervously biting and he reached forward and brushed his thumb across my lip, releasing it from its prison.

"If you want me to stop Isabella, at any time, just say so, my love."

His eyes were filled with concern and love. It made my heart stutter at the concern I saw reflected in them. I merely nodded slowly as all words and coherent thoughts where failing me rapidly as he looked at me in that way.

I had all kinds of depraved thoughts flying through my mind of what I wanted Edward to do to me, and here he was, being a gentleman when I wanted him to unleash his inner beast, again. But I could see by his eyes that he genuinely would go no further until I spoke.

"Please, don't stop Edward...don't ever stop," my voice was laced with lust.

At my words he smiled and crashed his cold lips to mine. He then worked his way down my neck, sucking and tasting my skin as if it were an exotic fruit. He went lower and lower with his lips until I felt his cool hands under my burning legs. Holding my thighs, he pushed them aside and moved his lips to my stomach. My eyes were locked onto his as he knelt between my legs, then his lips skimmed over my panties and I could feel his finger at the top, his eyes conveying his wishes. He was asking my permission one final time. I nodded, and his fingers ripped them from my body.

I was bare before him, our eyes still locked, so I could see him battling with the pure need to claim me then and there, and yet his voice was calm and velvety as he spoke.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella...so beautiful."

Then he kissed and licked my juices that had run down my thighs from our previous foreplay, making his way up to my outer lips while his cool tongue gently flicked and lapped. As soon as I felt his tongue, I started moaning. He then flattened his tongue and licked me from my centre all the way across my stomach, lavishing each nipple before crashing his lips back to mine. The combination of his venom and my arousal made me ache for him even more.

As his lips devoured mine I could feel his hard tip at my entrance, I drew in a deep breath and waited.

Edward slowly slipped into me, so gently and cautiously, until he was fully sheathed inside me. We moaned in unison at the combination of fire and ice, yet we fit perfectly, as if he was made for me…and me for him. Everything before this point had been animistic and passionate and fast, but this was slow and gentle. He slowly worked himself in and out until he was fully inside me.

When I felt his hips flush with mine, I let out the breath I had been holding and moaned his name into his skin as I bit down and sucked on his collarbone, making Edward moan and growl into my skin with me. I felt my muscles start to relax and accept him and as I started to shift, Edward moved with me and once again we were flush with each other.

He kissed me, our tongues dancing with each other. I could have kissed him for an eternity and that would not have been enough. As his hips started to move at an increased pace, he held onto me tighter as he slid out of me all the way before sliding back in faster and harder, all the time increasing the pressure.

I knew I would not last long.

I was feeling so sensual and needy of release again. He lowered his lips to my nipple and gently bit down and sucked hard as he thrust deep and hard into me. That was all it took for me to completely go over the edge and come all over him again.

My muscles tightened and clenched down around him and I could feel him speed up, his body tense as he pushed impossibly deeper into me, crushing me with his body as he spilled his ice cold venom into me.

Edward roared as he pulsed deep inside me, causing my body to climax again from the vibrations. His body reacted to mine as we fell into each other's arms, still connected by groin and tongues as we greedily sought more and more from this moment.

As we laid there in each other's arms, I could feel Isabella's mind begin to analyse every touch, thought and emotion we had just shared and I could feel her body tensing and shivering from the thought of being separated from me and from what we had discovered within the tangled mess of our bodies.

I gently lifted myself up onto one arm and held my weight off of her body; I let my fingers gently push back the strands of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Bella sighed and held me tighter and closer as if we weren't close enough.

"Tired, my love?" my lips brushing her forehead lightly.

"Hmmmmm, if I admit it, even let the thought in for just a second...what does that say about me?" Her words slightly slurred and mumbled.

I chuckled against her skin and replied, "Well, it says your human Bella."

I could hear her heart slow it's pace before I heard the first gentle snore escape her lips, my mind replayed our love making in detail through my mind, I shook my head and brought it back to the present and the fact that I was not looking forward to the dawn and facing Bella's decisions as to what the future holds for all of us.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and savoured the memories we had created this night, as least we had this, we had tonight and this moment. I pulled Bella's hand into mine and wrapped my arms around her protectively and snuggled her into my chest and hummed her lullaby until the darkness began to fade and the first hints of dawn crept into the night sky.

But as the dawn began to awaken, I knew that I and Bella could no longer behave like what we had was nothing. I knew that we where one piece of the same heart, our love is a love our bodies can no longer deny each other. There is a love and longing in our bodies and I was certain it was this that held us together all these months.

I felt Bella stir and snuggle impossibly closer to my cold skin and my name slipped from her lips breathlessly..._Edward..._If my heart still beat it would have shuddered at her words.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and closed my eyes and in my mind I vowed to protect her with my body, my mind and my life...

_Bella, my love there is a drumming noise inside my head that starts whenever you are around, I swear that you could hear it, it makes an almighty sound. Louder than sirens, louder than church bells, it is sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell; that is how my love feels for you, my love, my life, my Bella, you have made your way into this Vampires heart, my love, and that's how I know that we will survive anything the dawn of the new day will bring us._

**A/N: Well my darlings...let me know how you feel about the turn of events...love and smooches everyone...Arc.**

Copyright © Arc Morpheus - 2009


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author & Avalonia Creator**: Arc Morpheus

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**YouTube Trailer: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ct0rcKyvee0 &f eature = autoshare** (Psst...Take the gaps out above as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Facebook Group: **https: / www . facebook . com / groups/ LostinBellaandEdward/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment if you would not mind to bring to your attention a little project I have signed on to contribute too, it is a subject close to my heart as both these wonderful organisations help put back together the lives of armed forces personnel who and injured and sadly also the families of those who do not come home at all.**

**So anything you can donate to this cause really will make a huge difference to the armed forces personnel who lay their lives down selflessly so ours can continue peacefully.**

**Fandom 4 Heroes aims to help raise money and awareness for 2 charities. Help for Heroes and The Poppy Appeal. **

**Info on Donating and the Charities can be found here on their blog: **.com/

**H4H: Is a British charity which has supported those men and women wounded in the service for their country since 9/11 including building "homes from home" at Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham.**

**Poppy Appeal: Run by the Royal British Legion which provides welfare to servicemen and women, both current and those who have left the forces, and their families. The poppy appeal helps to raise money for the ex-Service community while the poppy has become the national symbol of remembrance of those who lost their lives serving their countries**.

**Right back to the matter at hand my lovely readers...**

**As always I would like to thank the determination and grit of my Beta and friend TexasBella Divine. She nurtures and supports us budding young authors and she truly is a woman whom without, I would simple not exist...**

**Chapter 30**

BPOV

When I awoke my eyes fluttered open and I could hear Edward's thoughts swirling in my mind like the mist on the shore after a storm, they were lying weighty on my soul...I replayed them over and over as they had been the words that I had been waiting for all my life…and I finally heard them on the dawn of the day that I must choose whether to leave this life and face my destiny. Whether that is with Edward or not, I am still playing with the scales of fate as to this decision...

Edward's words again surround my subconscious and pull me back to the reality I have to face...

'_Bella, my love there is a drumming noise inside my head that starts whenever you are around, I swear that you could hear it, it makes an almighty sound. Louder than sirens, louder than church bells, it is sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell; that is how my love feels for you, my love, my life, my Bella, you have made your way into this Vampire's heart, my love, and that's how I know that we will survive anything the dawn of the new day will bring us.'_

I could not stop the smile that started in my heart and spread to my lips as the memory of last night ignited in my mind's eye. My eyes opened fully, adjusting to the dim light and I guessed it was just before dawn, the time I loved the most, the silence of the night was about to be broken by the sound of the first bird and the dawn chorus.

I reached my hand over to check for any signs of Edward but his place beside me was empty. I sat slowly upright, pulling the sheet to cover my nakedness. I let out a small sigh of sadness that he was not there when I awoke, but I should not have let that doubt enter my mind as my eyes swept the room to the window; there was my Edward…with his bare back to me, watching the dawn rise. He had one arm resting on the window frame and the other was raking his long fingers through his messy auburn hair and he looked as though he was struggling with an internal battle and losing. I could see the pain washing over his features like a tide ebbing as one crashed in and retreated, another followed.

I moved off to the side of the bed and placed my feet on the cold wooden floorboards, yet strangely my body did not register the cold more, just the feeling that it was slightly cooler than the warm bed I had just left. I grabbed the red silk robe from the dresser and wrapped it around my body, as I approached Edward he did not turn to me, but kept his gaze fixed on the horizon. I felt his body tense slightly and then melt as I molded against his back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

No matter how we connected we always seemed to fit each other's bodies like the pieces of a puzzle fusing together perfectly, my body to his, my soul to his soul, each other's missing piece.

"The sun is starting to fill up the sky with its colors, and I can hear you dreaming in my mind, and I find myself asking myself...do you feel the way I do right now...can you feel this?" Edward's voice was almost a whisper as his voice broke with emotions.

Then he lifted one of my hands from his waist and covered it in his own and placed it over his stilled heart.

"Yes, I do Edward...I feel it in every fiber of my body and soul Edward."

"Then why does it feel that just as we are beginning to finally be something I have yearned for, at the same time this feels like an ending instead of the beginning of us? How can your mind even contemplate or consider leaving me behind, to go and face whatever is out there without me Bella?" Edward's voice was choking and struggling to keep his words soft.

"My existence before I met you, Bella, was nothing more than a half-life and I cannot do that again. I simply don't have the strength to be without you, you have put the light back into my eyes, the beat back into my heart and the hope back into my soul...thinking that you can leave me here, without you, will destroy my very soul...if...if you should decide I am not to be in your future."

I sighed and answered his fears as best I could, as even I was still processing all that had happened so far and why.

"Fate Edward, it all falls down to Fate and its ability to make me a magnet to anything dangerous or sorrowful. That, together with my inability to do as I am told, makes for a rather toxic combination to the people around me."

Edward's hand gripped mine tighter as he sighed and replied. "If this is Fate's doing, that just as dawn breaks and finally lights the darkness in my sad and brooded soul, that after 100 years my frozen body finally breathes and feels what love, pure love, is capable of accomplishing. That the desolation, self-loathing and punishing existence of what I truly am, what I truly always believed I was, that I was not worthy or capable or deserving of love...but you...us...last night...changed all of that. If Fate did all that, then Fate is a cruel nasty seething bitch playing out her whims like a child with her toys and with us as her marionettes or pawns to do with as she sees fit." His anger was rising as he spat the last words from his lips.

"Yes, that is how I feel about Fate as well, but we do still have some choices," my words bounced off his hard marbled skin.

Edward was processing all that I had said to him and thought carefully before uttering his next words.

"So what you are saying is that Fate lets us see that we cannot change her sick games but we can choose our destinies and what path they follow...and that in itself is worth the sacrifices we all must make! Don't you think that, my love?"

"Where are you going with this Edward?"

"What I am trying to tell you, in my usual cryptic manner Bella, is that I can and will protect you from all that unfolds in our destinies as I know that they are so intricately entwined. I know that our destinies are meant for us to stay together through this, don't ask me how I know. I just feel it in every cell of my body that we, you and I, can stop whatever it is out there. But we need to be together my love, as one, we need to face this as one. Do you accept that Bella?" Edward's eyes where still on the horizon, watching the first strains of sunlight creep across the tree line and warm the earth.

"Yes...Yes I do, Edward. I have always known in my heart that my destiny lies with you, it's just taken the long route for us to both come to this crossroads or fork in the path. It's you my love, it's always been _you_ and you are worth fighting for, _our _love and our future _is_ worth fighting for. And that will be something that we will do together, side by side."

Edward spun so fast that I hardly saw or felt him move as he crushed me to his chest and his lips pressed down hard on the top of my head, peppering me with light kisses as he chanted over and over, "Oh Bella, my dear...sweet...beautiful...Bella."

"Well, the only thing left to do now is to let the others know of our decision and get this crusade, or whatever we're letting ourselves in for, underway."

We dressed quickly and I retrieved the talisman from its safe place and unclasped the catch. As I began to place it around my neck, I could feel the power emanating from it and the warmth it was projecting into my body.

Once I placed this around my neck, I knew that the only way for it to be removed was by my hand or by my death.

It was a very sobering thought and as I sat at the dresser and looked into the mirror in front of me, my golden eyes glowing and glittering back at me like mist, I cleared my thoughts and emptied my mind because from this moment on, I needed to find out what and who I was in this new world. Alexandrei and Aurelia were going to have to give me more information before we set off on this adventure into the unknown. I was no longer just Bella Swan, I was a Sentinel and it was time to start living my life as what I truly was born to be and not what others thought I should be.

Edward and I made our way, with our hands entwined, down to the lower level. It was no surprise to find Jake and Billy in the kitchen cooking up a mountainous breakfast, what they failed to realize was that only me and them would be eating and there was enough to feed twice as many.

As we entered the kitchen all eyes slowly turned and looked at us, but it was the talisman that they were all looking at, not me and Edward. It was softly glowing against my skin.

"So you have made your decision, Isabella." Alexandrei spoke first to break the silence, his words coming across, not as a question, but as a firm statement of fact.

I simply nodded in his direction but my eyes were fixed on Aurelia's as they seemed to be swimming with emotions and almost pride as she glanced at the talisman.

"_You wear it well, Isabella, but you probably have more questions to ask of us this morn?_" The words filled my mind and I realized she had not moved her lips, her mind was speaking to mine and no one but me could hear her.

Aurelia laughed and shook her head and turned to Alexandrei who in turn looked at me.

"Come, we have much to speak of and plan on, Isabella," said Alexandrei, turning to stand next to Aurelia.

Testing the new discovery, I returned the words in my mind. "_Yes we do, Brother...Yes we do!"_

I felt Edward's hand tighten as I thought the word Brother, and then realized that aside from us three, he too was privy to our telepathy. I would have to remember this.

Everyone had finally arrived although it was just after dawn and most of the reservation were still sleeping soundly in their beds.

We all were in the kitchen watching Jacob and Billy preparing the breakfasts. They were laughing and chuckling at each other, it was good to watch and for a moment, just a fleeting moment, everything looked perfectly normal. Well as normal as two Sentinels, three vampires, two skin walkers and I could be described as. We were anything but normal, but this was my kind of normal and it felt good...it felt like home...and I could not help the small smile that crossed my lips as I looked over them all.

After watching Jacob and Billy clear mountains of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast all washed down with strong black coffee, I drew everyone's attention to the matter at hand. Namely, how we were going to deal with this so called Master and the issue of stopping his creatures from harming any other human or non-human being here, and in Avalonia, again.

Everyone started to discuss who and where the search should start for this Master and his creatures. But Alexandrei interrupted them and said that before any of them could even contemplate going up against him in Avalonia, that they needed the other Sentinel's Talismans that were scattered here in the earth realm, as without them we could not enter the Temple and close the rift in the Veil.

"There are more of these here on earth, Alexandrei? Why?" I queried.

He looked at me for a long while before he continued with his account of the remaining Talismans and why they had ended up hidden here on earth away from the Master's grasp. He also explained in further detail that when all the last remaining Sentinel's Talismans were placed in a sequence around the Alter of Evelyn and Eve, it created a demon's trap if you will, and all the dark powers and souls that the Master had summoned to do his bidding after he entered the Veil's folds would be dragged back into it and secured forever in the Veil. Then, and only then, could the balance be restored again.

"These demons he summoned, Alexandrei…are they all under his control and from within the Veil's depths?" My voice was strangely strong and confident as I asked the question.

Alexandrei looked at me and his face almost looked surprised at my question. "The ones he has summoned so far are controlled by him, but their creator is a far, far more vicious creature. She and her black soul are still contained within the Veil's folds...well, for now she is. With each demon or soul that he summons, he weakens the Veil's powers to hold her there."

Hmmm… I pondered over his words and as I thought, I could see the images in my mind of the Veil and the souls entrapped there. I also saw two creatures in the Veil, one light and one dark, yet they looked so similar, it was hard to tell them apart.

"How can our Talismans and those we've yet to acquire assist us in Avalonia?" I waved my hand between us to signify what I meant more clearly.

"When all six of the royal Talismans are brought together they are very, very powerful. They have to be placed in their key positions around the alter, which is the only remaining gateway to the World of the Dead, this leads to the black waters of the Veil. You can see the trapped souls just below the surface if you're brave enough to look long enough, but that's not advisable. Here, is where you will find the Guardian of the Gateway, it is neither good or bad, it simply is...his soul purpose of existence is to protect the gateway from travelers whom wish to harm the Sidhe. But, he will give you safe passage across to the Isle of the Sidhe, for the right price. There, and only there, can all the dues from the world of the living and the dead be balanced and settled as it were," he stated matter of factly, showing no emotion or life in his voice. (not sure all readers can connect via to life and in Latin, it's technically "way" as I recall)

"Which particular Sidhe did he call upon, Alexandrie?" I asked, my voice edged with a knowing.

"The demon that he summoned was Evelyn, the Mother of all Supernatural Dark Creatures. She has a twin sister called Eve who cares for the light side of the Veil. But we need to close the Veil very soon Isabella, as Evelyn grows stronger than her sister every day and if she breaks free from the Veil, well I have already told you…but if she breaks into this realm then it will be like an Apocalypse...every evil or dark soul in this world will be under the control of Evelyn. They will only have to hear her voice in their minds and that's how she commands and controls them. After a time they all give in, they simply cannot resist her power."

"So this Master, is he also a Sidhe? He has entered the Veil and is using its powers...sooo?"

"No...he is not one of them Isabella. The sorcery he has embraced and twisted for his own personal gain was viewed with the utmost suspicion by all our kind, he is merely as the legends have spoken of, a 'Shade', one who has awoken the souls of the dead to do his bidding. He is what we would call a 'Shadow' with the sole ill intent of destroying you, Isabella, and our kind."

The room was silent as Alexandrei spoke these last words. Edward's grip around my waist became tighter and his thoughts flooded my mind. Thoughts of finding and tearing this creature limb from limb. I could hear the growl and snarl starting to rumble and build in Edward's chest and I raised my hand to his cheek to soothe away his fears.

All this talk of Avalonia had an effect on my Talisman. I could feel the essence of it begin to seep deeper into my soul and images started to flood into my mind, almost like it knew what I wanted to know and it was showing me what I needed to see.

I tested it's ability more and thought of the one person I had never lain eyes on, my mother, who and what she was. As Charlie was gone, I had only my Talisman and the people in this room to extract that information from.

It felt like a whisper in my ear as I felt the Talisman throb and get slightly warmer, no…not warmer, it felt like it was comforting me and my worries felt soothed and eased and then the most amazing image appeared in my mind. The image of a beautiful woman with long red hair and the most beautiful eyes of deep golden amber, and she was smiling at me. I knew who she was in an instant...my mother.

"_We needed to move this along...my darling Isabella," _her words were like a soothing balm to my heart and I closed my eyes to try and hold onto her vision in my subconscious but it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"So where do we begin, where can we find these Talismans?"

"We have managed to track five of them to Europe and, with the assistance of Aro, we will shortly know of the whereabouts of the sixth and final one. So the sooner we arrive in Europe the better. All that remains is who is coming and who is staying and that choice is not mine to make."

I looked at Edward and his eyes where full of support and love, so I advised that Edward and I, together with Alice and Jasper, would proceed to Europe and that Jacob and Billy should remain here to make sure the enchantments and the people on the reservation where well protected.

I could see that Jacob was about to protest as his whole body language was screaming at me not to leave him behind. But this was my fight, my fight alone, he needed to stay with his family and I needed to be with mine.

"I know what you are going to say Jacob, but wait. I need to tell you that, your people and your family need you here, I will be protected from all sides and as you have witnessed yourself, I can protect myself pretty well. I can demonstrate for you if you want me to, to put your mind at rest?"

Jacob looked at me, his eyes widening in shock and challenge, then his smile broke on his face and he shook his head. "I learnt long, long ago not to bet against you, Bella, and if you say you are doing this, then I guess you're doing this, your way." He walked across the room and hugged me tightly to him and whispered, "Just come back to us, Bella."

As I welcomed his embrace, there was an almighty commotion in the kitchen as all the pans and dishes next to Billy suddenly crashed to the floor, making all of us turn and glare at the floor where everything was smashed to pieces. On top of the pans was a small man dressed in a crumpled brown suit with the most piercing green eyes, like broken glass, looking up at me.

I immediately flung up a shield around us all and raised my hand to effectively pin the man to the floor where he landed. As we gaped at the man on the floor, he went from a flushed pink to deathly white in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa...there, there my darling...there's be no need to be hasty, to be sure. Billy, I think some introductions are in order?" His thick Irish accent was making his words slightly hard to understand.

"Brody? Is that you, Brody Oldswald Brimtom?" Billy asked, twisting his head to one side to get a better look at the man on the floor.

"Ayeee it sure is. Sorry I'm late…had a bit of trouble getting on the reservation. Someone changed all the portal entrances and I found myself in the most peculiar of places...but that's a story for another day. Can you kindly ask the little lady to release me as it's getting quite painful sitting on these pans?"

"Who is this Brody, and what and how did he just appear in your kitchen Billy?" I asked incredulously.

"He is one of us, Bella. He is a watcher just like me, or Guardian if you like, only his heritage bodes from the Emerald Isles and not here on the reservation. I sent word to him weeks ago that all was not well here and expressed my fears that something bad was brewing. He's just arrived a little late, and in his usual flamboyant style, that's all. Trust me Bella, he means you and us no harm, so you can release him, please?"

As I slowly released him from my hold, I maintained the shield around us all and we awaited the man's next words.

"That was some story you were telling there fella. Do you mind catching me up on a few of the details I missed? Oh, and a nice cup of tea wouldn't go amiss either, Billy," chuckled Brody with an amused grin.

**A/N: Well my darlings I await your thoughts and words as to this little installment. Tell me what you think of 'Brody' and how much mischief do you think this little man can cause? Love and smooches to all...Arc.**

Copyright © Arc Morpheus - 2009


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**: Lost In Bella and Edward

**Author**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**YouTube Trailer: **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ct0rcKyvee0 &f eature = autoshare** (Psst...Take the gaps out above as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Facebook Group: **https: / www . facebook . com / groups/ LostinBellaandEdward/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**Rating**: M – For sexy moments and well...

**A/N- I would like to take a moment, if you would not mind, to bring to your attention a little project I have signed on to contribute to, it is a subject close to my heart as both these wonderful organisations help put back together the lives of armed forces personnel who are injured and sadly also the families of those who do not come home at all.**

**Therefore, anything you can donate to this cause really will make a huge difference to the armed forces personnel who lay their lives down selflessly so ours can continue peacefully.**

**Fandom 4 Heroes aims to help raise money and awareness for two charities. Help for Heroes and The Poppy Appeal. **

**Info on Donating and the Charities can be found here on their blog: **http: / fandom 4 heroes . blogspot . com/

**H4H: Is a British charity, which has supported those men and women, wounded in the service for their country since 9/11 including building "homes from home" at Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham.**

**Poppy Appeal: Run by the Royal British Legion which provides welfare to servicemen and women, both current and those who have left the forces, and their families. The poppy appeal helps to raise money for the ex-Service community while the poppy has become the national symbol of remembrance of those who lost their lives serving their countries**.

_**Right back to the matter at hand my lovely readers...**_

**It is time to say goodbye to this story soon…only this chapter left before we begin the next epic journey with our little band of friends. This new journey will take them from this realm into the realms of the Pookas, Faeries and Changelings of Brody's Realm. Earth, as we know it, will no longer exist. Come join me in the dimensions that only your imagination can limit the possibilities ...everything is possible my loves if you know where to look!**

**Gaelic Translations: **

**croí milis = Sweet Heart**

**álainn = Lovely**

**mo ghrá = My Love**

**íontach = Fantastic**

**sidhe = Faery Folk**

**emain ablach= isle of women**

**Gaelic Names:**

**Bella AKA... Aiofe = Pronounced "EE+FA"**

Means "beautiful, radiant, and joyful." Known as the greatest woman warrior in the world.

**Edward AKA... Aengus = Pronounced "Eng+Iss" **

From _aon_ "excellent" and _gus_ "strength, vigor." Aengus was the god of love and of youth. His words were as sweet as honey, attracting bees and birds. He fell deeply in love with a beautiful girl he saw in a dream and passed through many trials, including turning himself into a swan, to win her love.

**Jasper becomes Lorcan = Pronounced "Lor+Can"**

Means "silent" or "fierce" and was probably used as a nickname for a "brave warrior."

**Alice become Aislin = Pronounced "Ash+ling **

From aislinge, which means "a vision" or "a dream," Aisling is the name given to a popular poetic genre from the 17th and 18th centuries in which Ireland is personified as a beautiful woman in peril.

**As always, I would like to thank the determination and grit of my Beta and friend TexasBella Divine. She nurtures and supports us budding young authors and she truly is a woman whom without, I would simply not exist...**

**Chapter 31 ~ Echoes of lives lost…..**

_The poet William Butler Yeats immortalised his search in_

_"The Song of Wandering Aengus:"_

_I went out to the hazel wood,_

_Because a fire was in my head,_

_And cut and peeled a hazel wand,_

_And hooked a berry to a thread;_

_And when white moths were on the wing,_

_And moth-like stars were flickering out,_

_I dropped the berry in a stream_

_And caught a little silver trout_.

**BPOV**

The appearance of Brody into our little fellowship had certainly lightened the mood and heightened my call for knowledge. He was yet another colourful piece of the absent worlds I had yet to see with my own eyes and holy hell, the urge I felt to set eyes on them was starting to disturb me slightly.

The thirst for knowledge was beginning to consume me more since placing the Talisman on my person. It was as though it was becoming a living part of my every thought and actions, it felt as if it was an intricate part of me…now a part I could not ever carry on without.

Edward was constantly at my side, soothing and calming me as waves of unexplained irritation and frustration at the ever-increasing amount of things I did not know or fully understand yet bubbled under the surface of my skin.

After Brody's arrival everything took on an unspoken urgency with the decision that it would only be seven of us leaving to search for the Talismans. So began the preparations for our journey, the most important choice being where this would begin.

Brody seemed to be the most humorous, yet serious character, I had ever come across in my life. He had the ability to take the seriousness of our circumstances and turn it into laughter and mirth at the drop of a hat it seemed.

So, after listening to Billy and Jacob, Brody made his excuses and approached me and Edward, the look of a determination on his face as he stepped forward made his eyes sparkle a darker shade of green, he spoke directly too me.

"I can almost see the dents on that pretty brow of yours my _álainn_, the questions you have swirling and sweeping across that mind of yours about me. Come, my dear _croí milis, _there is much you need to ask I'm sure and much I need to tell, let's take the weight off and sit a while?"

Strangely, although he spoke to me in his native Gaelic tongue, I could clearly understand his words. It was as if I had spoken this language myself once, yet it was locked away in the back of my mind awaiting for me to unlock its door. Yet another side of being a Sentinel I would have to grow accustomed to. I said nothing but smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"Billy has kindly brought me up to date with all that has been happening here since, well since Charlie's sad passing. I am sorry I was not here for that _croí milis_, but since I can do nothing to change what has passed; I can at least sure as hell make sure that what occurs from here on in is something that I can take control of. So, I can see you have already made your decision as to whom is coming with you and now I need to share with you where we shall be going and a little of what you can expect once you arrive there.

So, where to begin my _álainn? _Well, I suppose from the very beginning would be as good a place as any. As soon as everything is settled here we should return to my realm in Eire and start the search there, as we have friends that can assist in your search for the Talismans. However, what you need and what you desire to know…now Isabella, those are two different things."

"How could you know what I am thinking?"

"There's many things my kind have the gift of Isabella, and one of them is being able to read the faces of those around us. But there is something more pressing that we should discuss first and that is your name. How you look is now known to the creatures, or Wargons as they are known to us, so we have to take for granted that this is also known to their Master, and that is not safe where we shall be travelling, so we will have to change your names and identities before we enter those realms.

Now I can see from your faces that what I am saying sounds unbelievable and I can assure you that many here on earth would think I am an eejit for saying these things, but it can and will have to be done to all of you who have never set foot in Avalonia. It will be the only way to ensure all of your safe passage through our realms.

Do you know anything of the realm that your mother came from, Bella? Do you know anything at all about your past lives? Hmmm, from the look you are giving me, I can take that as a no then. Jeesus, you look so much like her you know, my álainn. You sure took my breath away when I arrived, I thought for one moment it _was_ your mother I was gazing on there in Billy's kitchen, gave me an awful shock, I can tell ya that for nothin'.

But let us get back to the matter at hand, your names and identities. We have been preparing for this moment for centuries so all that needs to be done is to set in motion the transformations to make this occur. This will be attended to once we all travel to the Otherworld. Here is where the Silver Bough, which allowed living mortals before you to enter and withdraw from our realm, exists. Also, according to our legends, The Faery Queen sometimes offered this to worthy immortals too, granting them safe passage and food during their visits.

You are known to our people by another name Isabella, your rightful birth name, the name your mother bestowed upon you. You were given this name in our realm the day it was seen in the stars and signs by the watchers and keepers...would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes, Brody," I all but whispered back at him.

"The name you were given was Aiofe, named after the greatest woman warrior in our world. This was also your mother's name, Isabella."

"My mother...no one has ever spoken of her to me. Are you telling me that she came from your realm, that she was known to you and your kind?"

"Aye, Aiofe, she was. She was one of our kind...she is our Faery Queen."

As he spoke those last words, I could feel the Talisman vibrate and a sense of loving warmth started to spread through my very bones so that I knew the words he spoke were words of truth. I looked at Edward and then back to Brody, whose eyes were swirling with compassion and sympathy for my loss and for the loss of a mother I never got to know.

I could feel the shift inside my heart and mind to that of one that no longer saw the emotion and conflict behind Brody's words. They were simply words, they were simply things I had no control of and had no desire to have any control over. It was time to challenge all my beliefs, time to challenge all that I felt, and my very understanding of this world and the realms I was about to encounter.

"See, Aiofe, there is little time to instruct you on the ways or history of our worlds, though it might have been better for all of us if you had learned something of it when you were just a wee girl. But I shall not dwell on that now, so make yourself comfy there, you two, and I shall tell you a tale about me and thine. I can see you trying to put a label to what or who I am, so I'll make it easier for us all and just bring you up to date with the basic history lesson. My home, or Otherworld as the humans recall it, is one of the many magical realms that make up the worlds within Avalonia. We are a mere grain of sand on the shores of Avalonia's kingdom. We are seen as separate races, possibly spirits or magical forms, we exist in underground cities. What your humans would see as ancient woodland or burial mounds are, in fact, mere masks that deceive the human eye, to our kind they were the gateways to our worlds.

Anyways, in Faery lore the Sidhe, or Faery folk as they were fondly called, are in fact immortals living in these ancient barrows or cairns. They are associated with many of the other realms within Avalonia, and it is at The Temple of The Sidhe that our only hope of stopping _him_ and restoring Avalonia to its rightful balance exists. But you know that, so we need to travel to Emain Ablach Fortress and there we will find where to locate the Last Talisman, the Talisman of Dolus as it is known. It won't be easy to find as it has been lost for centuries in the Otherworld, but now that you are amongst us again Aiofe, I know we will succeed."

So, as I sat and listened to this funny little man with green sparkling eyes speak of times gone by…of legends, magic and a mother I had yet to meet, everything around me started to finally make sense. All this time of feeling different, all those years of knowing that someone, or something, was out there looking for me, all of it finally made sense. As his words washed into my mind, I reached across and held the hand of the man I loved, the man who had started all this by simply falling in love with a simple girl, and giving her the strength to believe that love could conquer all.

And so as this chapter of my life closes, whether I shall come back here someday, well who knows? Who knows anything for sure? But there is one thing that I am sure of, and that is my love for Edward. That love, I know will shield and protect me against all that we are to face...together at last, finally we are one soul.

I feel my Talisman, warm and soothing against my skin. I can hear words in my mind and I start to recite them...out loud...for all to hear. My eyes glass over and I am transformed to a place I know to be Avalonia.

"_Over this land lies a dark shadow_

_Eastward reaching fingers of darkness._

_The Fortresses tremble, deep in the tombs of Queens_

_darkness approaches, The dead are awakened._

_For the hour has come for the forgers_

_at the Stone of Dolus to stand again._

_From the West she shall come, need will drive her,_

_love will protect her, only she can pass the doors of the dead."_

As the vision cleared and the words stop, I turned to face everyone now standing still in the room, listening and breathing in the words I had just spoken.

"I know the way or path I should take, I go gladly down this path, therefore, only of your own free will can I have you join me, for we all will find great fear and death where we are all bound, or maybe worse."

"I think I speak the words for all of us, Isabella. I will follow you to the doors of the dead and whatever lies beyond, my love." Edward stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.

My final thoughts seem to roll on a loop in my mind;

_You are coming to liberate not conquer...mo ghrá_

**A/N: Well my darlings, this is where this journey ends and the dawn of a new one is born, my lovers...so let me know how you feel, think or generally hope the story is going to go...See you on the dark side ...Arc Morpheus.**

Copyright © Arc Morpheus - 2009


End file.
